Saved By Surprise
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Catherine's son is stolen from her on the night of his birth and her life is threatened. However, an unexpected miracle allows Catherine a chance to escape, but the danger of discovery prevents her from returning to Vincent and the safety of the Tunnels. Three years pass and Catherine must face a choice. She must tell Vincent the truth. But how will he react to being a father?
1. Prologue

**Saved By Surprise**

**Author's Note:** SND. Since many fans of the hit TV series "Beauty and the Beast" would agree that the third season ended terribly (hate you CBS and your stupid ratings), here is one of my ideas about how the story could have ended. I do want to thank Cosmic Horse for her help and input on my story. I hope I did the characters justice and that you enjoy my little story.

**Rating:** Rated for language and some suggestive material later on (nothing lemon or lime).

**Disclaimer:** This story includes a few of my own OC's, but I do not own any of the BatB characters from the show. I did borrowed characters and certain moments from the episodes (some I changed to fit the story change).

**Prologue:**

_How could I have let this happen?_ Catherine thought once again as she lie in bed. It had been six and a half months since discovering she was carrying a child. She could still feel the shock and joy as the nurse scolded her for giving blood while being pregnant. She knew the baby was none other than her beloved Vincent's son. She could still remember that day, after visiting St. Clare's hospital, when she first attempted to tell the man she loved more than life that he was going to be a father:

_She reached his chamber, both apprehensive and excited about what she had to tell him. Vincent sat quietly at his writing desk, the candlelight dancing around him. _

"_Vincent." Slowly he turned to face her. When he didn't answer she started to worry. "What is it?" He shook his head and turned away from her. _

"_Are you all right?" concern clear in her voice. Maybe he's still suffering from what happened to him in that cavern, she thought. She almost lost him there; she would not lose him again. _

"_Yes," he said, finding his voice. Relief starts to wash over her, but she was still concerned._

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_I can see that you do." Vincent looked at her, and there was so much pain in his eyes as he continued, "There was a time when I would have come to you."_

"_Vincent, I don't expect you to…" Catherine tried to say._

_He interrupted, "Catherine, I look in your face, I can see your unrest." He rose from his chair and continued. "There was a time when I could have felt it, here," pointing to his heart. "Feel what you were feeling, everything, across the city, across the continent! Now I have to wait for you to tell me." _

_What could she say to him? There was so much pain in his voice, such loss. He sighed. _

"_There was a time when I could feel you coming to me," he continued, "feel you nearing in the Tunnels. It was a source of great joy radiating from you, filling me with joy." His voice grew heavy. "Tonight I waited… Till the sentries sent me a message that that you were here."_

"_What's different now?" Catherine asked._

"_It's gone!"_

"_What's gone?"_

"_The connection, our connection," he replied desperately, "our Bond." _

_Catherine had noticed over the past few weeks the Bond seemed more inaccessible to her than usual. It was then that she realized that she could no longer feel Vincent's heart beside her own._

"_It'll return." _

_He only shook his head and said, "No, I don't think so." _

_Catherine would not give up. "Have faith that it will."_

"_It's lost to me, I know."_

"_How do you know? Why do you say that?"_

"_Because it is the price… the price I must pay for this new peace, this contentment. But Catherine, what have I lost?" The desperation in his voice was unbearable. _

"_I don't think that it is lost. And even if it is Vincent, it was a gift, that power was a gift." His state was so fragile, but she had to make him see that not all was lost. "It came to you in a life when it was needed, and you used it and perhaps it is no longer needed." _

"_More than once it saved your life," he replied but her inner lawyer would not give up._

"_Maybe the gift will return to you in another form," Catherine reassured him, "something you never even dreamed of. Vincent, your power was extraordinary, but it has nothing to do with what we are, together, what we feel for each other. That is our connection. And if one gift is lost, there are others waiting to be found. Believe me._

_"Vincent, there are so many gifts waiting for you," she said stepping closer. "All you have to do is, just, open you arms and receive them." _

_After a pause, Vincent spoke. "I believe you." _

_She smiled and knew her message had gotten through. But she could she in his eyes that he still struggled with doubts. "Just open your arms."_

_Tilting his head to the side, he spread his arms open to welcome her. She walked into his strong embrace, and they held each other, healing in the reassuring comfort of the other's love, her head resting on his shoulder._

"_Now tell me. Tell me what's troubling you." _

_Every fiber of her being cried out to tell him, but something in her heart told it was not the time. He still had to recover from his ordeal, and adding this news would only burden him further. After all, he still had not remembered what transpired between them that night in the cavern._

_With a heavy heart, she struggled to stop the flow of tears so she could find the words. "Another time. Don't worry."_

If only he knew just how important her news truly was, maybe then… It didn't matter. What was done was done. Had she known then what she knew now, she would have told Vincent about the baby.

However, she knew Vincent was in no condition to receive such joyous news. His mind was focused over the loss of their Bond. Adding the news of a child would only add more doubts to his troubled mind. Finally she realized that she had to overcome these doubts herself. Vincent had the right to know. Besides, he it would be obvious in a few months anyway.

No sooner had she sent a note asking to see Vincent, she had been kidnapped and separated from him. It turned out her boss, John Moreno, was a dirty cop who worked for a man Catherine only knew as Gabriel. She had first been kidnapped because of a book Joe had given her after he and a witness almost died from being caught in a car explosion. The book belonging to the witness, Patrick Hanlon, contained information that could shut Gabriel down.

After she'd been kidnapped, Gabriel's men used drugs to try and force Catherine to tell them everything she knew. Finally, out of fear for the child, Catherine told the men she was pregnant. No sooner than that happened, Vincent had come and tried to rescue her after receiving a message she had sent out over the pipes. He came too late, and Gabriel had seen him on the video cameras. It didn't take Gabriel long to figure out that Vincent was the father of Catherine's child: and he wanted it.

That was six months ago. Since then, she was relocated to another building and kept prisoner in a room eighteen-maybe twenty, stories above the ground. She was constantly under surveillance and submitted to the most humiliating tests. The doctor on staff noted that her pregnancy was unlike anything he'd ever seen and believed she would deliver any day now. The only good thing to come out of this nightmare was to see Vincent's child on the ultrasound screen.

She learned she was having a boy and, when she was alone in her room, would tell him stories about the life waiting for him Below. She told him about her life, the Tunnels, his Tunnel family, his grandparents, and especially about his true father, Vincent. She made sure to keep her voice low and her head turned so that Gabriel could neither see, nor her about her family.

Suddenly Cathy was brought out of her reminiscing by another contraction. _No, not now!_ she desperately begged her child. _Wait just a little longer._ Her pleas were of no use as the doctor and nurse came for her. They brought her to the hospital room and strapped her to the bed. Despite all her best efforts, this child would be born this morning, and Catherine worried Vincent would not find her in time.

What made things worse was that _he_ was there. He remained in the background like a dark, omonous shadow. Gabriel looked at Catherine with a smile that could make hell freeze over; 'I've won' was written in his cold eyes. Soon the sound of crying filled the room: her son was finally here. The doctor cleaned the screaming baby and wrapped him in a blanket. Then to her horror the doctor handed her son to that monster.

"Please…" she begged as Gabriel held her son. As tired and exhausted as she was, Catherine wanted to hold her son just once before being separated from him forever.

"Perfect," were the only words Gabriel said.

Placing the child back into the doctor's arms, Gabriel allowed her the briefest glance.

_Oh Vincent, he's so beautiful._

"Enough," Gabriel ordered, "Finish it off, quickly." The doctor took the baby from Catherine's view and handed him to the nurse.

"No…" she cried as her baby was taken from view, "no, no!" But the exhaustion of her labor left Catherine unable to move. Not to mention she was still restrained. Her body refused to move as she helplessly watched Gabriel leave, followed by the nurse carrying her son. Once he was gone, Catherine's attention was brought back to the doctor as he began filling a syringe.

"What is that?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"You won't suffer, I promise." His voice was flat and devoid of emotion.

As he began to inject her with the poison Catherine felt another wave of pain rush over her. She cried out in agony. The doctor, removing the needle, realized something was wrong. He laid the needle on the table by her side and began examining her.

"What's happening?" Catherine said through another wave of pain. She started to think this was part of the afterbirth, but this pain seemed far too similar to her labor pains. What the doctor said next was a shock to them both.

"Ms. Chandler," he barley managed, "it's impossible, but you're not done."

"**What?!**" Another wave of pain rushed through her, threatening to split her in two.

"Ms. Chandler, you're going to have to push. I can start seeing the head." Catherine did as she was told and after ten minutes of pushing, another cry of a baby filled the room.

"It's a girl," the doctor said in a stunned manner. Placing the bawling child aside he attended to the afterbirth that finally came. Catherine could hardly believe what the doctor just told her. _Another child but how? _Catherine thought, _The ultra sound only showed one baby!_

"Well," the doctor stated, "Gabriel will be interested in this." As Catherine looked at the bundle, reality struck. Gabriel would probably take this child to, but would he keep her? Or would he…

While the doctor began to clean and attend to the baby Catherine removed her restraints, immediately taken over by instinct. Quickly, she grabbed the forgotten syringe and, rising from the bed, cautiously approached the doctor. He never even heard her until Catherine drove the needle into his neck. Catherine then grabbed her child and made her escape.

She started to run toward the elevator when she heard a familiar roar coming from the roof. _Vincent!_

He had finally come for her. She wanted to run to him and throw herself into his arms. As she started toward the roof, a surveillance camera caught her eye. Panic replaced her joy.

_No! I can't! Gabriel will know I'm alive; know there's another child. If I go to Vincent now, Gabriel would never stop hunting me. He could discover the Tunnels, the Community, everything! Everyone would be in danger. Vincent would be…_

Images of seeing her beloved Vincent withering away in a cage all those years ago, forced to endure the experiments of the two university scientists, haunted Catherine. And after what she'd been put through these last months, there was no telling what Gabriel would do if he got his hands on Vincent.

Catherine already failed her son; she would not put the rest of her family in danger. She had to run, get as far away from here as possible. Turning around she made her way to the exit and ran as fast as she could away from the building on 1900 6th Avenue that had been her prison.

**XXX**

Catherine stuck to the shadows, just in case some of Gabriel's men were following her. She was amazed that she encountered no guards as she escaped the building, but it was still better to stay cautious. The exhaustion of her unexpected double labor finally caught up to her when the adrenaline slowed down. There was also the small amount of morphine the doctor had managed to inject into her bloodstream. She began to worry that she'd have to spend the night in an alley and that was not optional. Not only did she have her child in her arms in the bitter cold, there were bound to be predators lurking around.

Things seemed utterly hopeless until the sight of an old homeless shelter caught Catherine's eye. With a sigh of relief, and a prayer to whoever was watching out for her, she ran the last few blocks to the building. She walked to the front door and saw a box of clothes for donation. Slipping into some clothes for her and her baby to wear, Catherine decided to spend the night here and leave early in the morning. Thankfully the place was open 24/7 and Catherine managed to find a place where she and her daughter could rest comfortably.

Finally able to rest Catherine looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. This baby was a little smaller than the first, but healthy as far as Catherine could tell. She had only seen a glimpse of her son, but looking at the infant in her arms, the two looked identical. The child was also just as beautiful and it felt good to hold the baby in her arms.

"You saved my life, my little surprise," she cued at the baby. The baby looked at her as if she understood what her mother was saying. Tears formed in her eyes as Catherine looked at her child and placed a kiss onto the tiny forehead. Lost in the moment, Catherine never noticed the woman standing over her.

"Whin did ye git 'ere?" asked the woman with a heavy Scottish accent. She looked to be in her early sixties with graying red hair and green eyes. She stood about 5' 5'' and right now she was staring down at Catherine with her hands on her hips, and a puzzled scowl.

Frightened Catherine looked up and, clutching her daughter close, addressed her. "Please, I'm very tired and I have nowhere else to go."

"Noo, noo, tak' it easy loue. Ah'ament gaun tae ye oot. Ah juist didnae see ye come in that's a'." Suddenly the baby began crying. "How come ah ne'er! ah didnae ken ye hud a bairn wi' ye. Ye better come tae me."

The woman started helping Catherine to her feet. As tired as she was, Catherine was not going to allow herself to be thrown out. She tried to protest, but this woman wasn't about to debate the situation.

"Noo ah will hear none o' that. Na yin is gaun tae say auld Maize let a lassie wi' a bairn kip oan that cauld flair, ye hear! A'm juist gaun tae pat ye in mah kip fur th' nicht, 'n' a'm waantin' na buts aboot it. Noo whit yi''ll need is a het bath 'n' better claes. Yi'll waant tae catch yer death o' cauld?"

To tired to fight anymore, Catherine allowed the woman (now known as Maize) to pull her into her room. Maize helped Catherine clean up in the bathroom, got her and the baby into some fresh clothes, and settled mother and child down for the night. Noticing the still crying baby, Maize helped Catherine properly nurse the child.

Maize also had noticed Catherine's condition while cleaning her up, and tried to persuade Catherine that she should be in a hospital. Upon seeing Catherine's fright at the mention of a hospital, Maize relented, but insisted that she and Catherine would speak in the morning. Then she brought in a bassinet for the baby to sleep in. However, Catherine was already asleep in the bed.

**XXX**

In her dreams Catherine was haunted with visions of the doctor administering the full amount of morphine into her bloodstream. The second child had never been born and Catherine saw herself dying in Vincent's arms, barley managing to tell him about their son. The dream was so real, Catherine woke calling Vincent's name. She looked around and noticed it was eleven o'clock at night. She had slept the entire day away. Sensing her mother's distress, the baby whimpered until Catherine removed her from the bassinet and held her to her breast. Instantly both mother and daughter felt relief and assurance wash over them.

"It's alright sweetheart. No one will take you from me." After nursing her baby, the child sighed and started to fall asleep.

Thoughts swirled in Catherine's head. She wanted to run to the Tunnels, to the safety of her family. Most of all, she wanted to be in Vincent's arms. But she knew Gabriel would see the security tapes, and know Catherine was alive. Gabriel had her son, but he had ordered Catherine dead, and now there was another child. Gabriel would not rest until he found her. If she tried to return to Vincent, he might find the Tunnels. Catherine would not put her family in danger; never would she risk their lives. She sighed as she realized what she now must do: for the safety of her daughter, her family, and for Vincent.

"We can't stay here. We'll go away for a little while, and come back as soon as it's safe," Catherine told her sleeping child who seemed oblivious to the whole ordeal.

With a heavy heart, Catherine turned from her baby and watched the moon. Then she settled down for the night, her daughter safely sleeping in her arms. She didn't know if their Bond had been restored, but it didn't stop her from trying. Catherine closed her eyes and focused all her love on Vincent.

_Forgive me Vincent, but I won't let that monster threaten my family any more. I don't know how, but please, find our son and bring him home. When it's safe, and believe me we will see each other again, you'll have a family you never thought you could have. I'll be back. Wait for me, Vincent. I love you.  
_

**XXX**

**AN:** Scenes taken (some slightly altered) from S03 E01, "Though Lover's Be Lost."**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life Without You**

_Three years later…_

The sun was pouring through the window, warming her skin and waking her to a new day. _Five more minutes_, Catherine thought as she resisted the natural morning wake-up call. Her dreams once again were filled with being in his strong arms, surrounded by his love. Catherine's bliss soon came to an end as a small force dive-bombed her out of her dreams.

"Wake up Mommy," cried the ever-energetic three-year-old. Her daughter continued to bounce on top of her mother until Catherine surrendered to the toddler's wishes.

"Ok, ok. I'm awake. Are you happy now little Rosebud?" Catherine smiled as she opened her eyes to find two crystal blue eyes gazing down at her.

The girl smiled and nodded her head as Catherine rose onto her elbows and stared at her daughter. Rosemary Caroline Wells, also known as "Rosie" or "Rosebud." Hard to think that almost three-in-a-half-years ago this little miracle came into the world completely by surprise. Catherine could still remember the kindness of that woman, Maize McCracken, who aided in their escape. Maize had helped Catherine, not only in the joys of motherhood, but also helped her go into hiding when Catherine confided in her that she had to disappear for the safety of her baby.

It turned out Maize was a retired FBI agent assigned for undercover cases. Together they managed an escape plan within three-week's time. Maize had even called in a favor with a trusted coworker to slip Catherine's name deep in the Witness Protection Program. Then Maize told Catherine she had a half-sister, Katie Lockhart, in Connecticut who owned a diner. Katie had also worked for the CIA, but did more "field work" than her sister. Maize explained the situation to her sister and got Catherine a job as a waitress.

The next part was finding Catherine and Rosie a place to stay. Catherine remembered her family cabin that she had tried to take Vincent to once. She figured she could stay there since no one used it. If not, Katie mentioned she could loan Catherine an apartment.

Next step was to create a new identity for Catherine. When Maize set up a fake ID for her, Catherine had decided on the name Margaret Anna Wells. Then Maize helped Catherine into a disguise: brown colored contacts, make-up to cover her scar, and a blonde, pixie-cut wig. Her cover would be a dinner waitress and single mom. The story for Rosie's father was that he worked most of the time in the city. One day she came home and he was gone. No note, nothing until later when he told her he was going across the seas for his company, and told her to move out here.

Three weeks later, Maize drove Catherine to her sister's after her shift at the homeless shelter ended. Since then Catherine and her daughter had been living in her family's cabin and working at Kitty's Diner.

Bringing herself back to the present, Catherine decided it was time to attend to her daughter's breakfast. Catherine's stomach growled in reminder of its own needs. Soon Catherine was in the kitchen and her daughter sat happily at the table, eating her apple cinnamon oatmeal. Joining Rosie with her own breakfast concoction, Catherine sighed and dug in. Since working at Kitty's Diner Catherine had mastered the art of cooking that could rival the Tunnel cook, William. Her desserts were her specialty. Everyday customers asked for one or two of "Margie's" special sweets.

"What we do Mommy?" Rosie asked through a mouthful of oatmeal.

Catherine smiled and said, "What we do every Monday. Mommy goes to work and then you and I will stock up on groceries."

"I draw pictures?"

"Yes," Catherine said, "Auntie Katie says she loves your pictures. They brighten up the diner. Now, it's time to clean up because we'll be late if we don't."

Rosie smiled and started helping her mother in cleaning up the table.

**XXX**

"Ok, so that's two French toasts, one Sunny Meal, two black coffees, and one glass of OJ," Catherine repeated the order back to her customers.

"Yes," replied the customer, "that will be all." The man turned back to his family as they continued their conversation. Catherine sighed as she watched the happy family. _Someday_, she hoped. She recited the order to Katie and in twenty minutes brought the order to the hungry customers. She was just about to take her next order when:

"Oh Margie-girl!"

_Oh no, not again._ Catherine turned and found Johnny Richard entering the diner.

Johnny was a handsome man: dark hair and blue eyes, and built like a heavyweight champion. He was in his late thirties although he acted more like some hormonal teenager. He'd moved into town last year and, to Catherine's misfortune, had become her unwanted suitor. For some reason, Johnny couldn't take no for an answer. Even the thought of her having a long distance relationship and a child didn't send him away. He carried the idea that he could get anything he wanted, and "no" meant "maybe later."

"Hi Johnny," Catherine managed a weak smile, "what can I get for ya?" As if she had to ask.

"Come on hot momma, you know I only come here for two things: Kitty's triple stuffed breakfast burrito and your sweet smile." As charming as he thought he was, Catherine felt trapped with no means for escape.

"So pretty thing," he continued as he strode up beside her, "how bout when you clock out ya accompany me on a date."

"Johnny," Catherine groaned, "you know I have to look after Rose. Besides, how many times to I have to tell you I'm not interested." Little did he know his 5' 9'' male model routine couldn't even begin to stack up to her 6' 5'' golden Adonis miles below the city of New York. Still the man showed no signs of backing down, and his hand was moving dangerously south of her shoulder blade.

"Now Margie, you outta know by now that Johnny don't back down from a challenge. Besides, my buddy said his sister could watch the little tike for us." He made an attempt to slide his arm around her hip, only to receive a smack to his arm. "Oh, someone a little extra spicy today? Well you know I like 'em…"

"Johnny-boy!" cried an elderly woman.

"Crap!" Immediately Johnny dropped his hands and tried to find the closest exit.

If there was one person who could scare the pants of Johnny, it was Catherine's boss, Katie "Kitty" Lockhart. She was a hot-tempered woman in her fifties, but the 5' 3'' woman was feared if you were on her hit list. Right on cue, Katie stepped out the the kitchen to catch Johnny attempting to use Catherine as a shield. In some ways, Katie reminded Catherine of her half sister, with her graying red hair, but Katie's eyes were a lighter shade of green and she didn't have an accent.

"What have I told ya, boy?"Katie hollered. "Unless you come in here for somethin to eat, you better not harass my girls! And I believe I **specifically** told ya'll to leave Margie alone." Katie gave Johnny one of her warning stares, which sent him running out the door. When he was gone, Catherine turned back to the woman who had become like family to her.

"Thanks Katie, I think he was shooting for the extra mile today."

"No problem honey," Katie said with a wink and retreated back to her kitchen. Catherine had to suppress a small chuckle.

Catherine continued her shift for the day, with occasional breaks to look at her daughter's artwork. At quitting time Rosie handed Katie her latest masterpiece while Catherine changed clothes. Cleaning up her scattered papers, Katie noticed one on the floor. She picked it up and marveled over the picture: a child's drawing of a princess holding hands a prince who had a cat face.

"Rosie," Katie exclaimed, "this is gorgeous, baby. Cathy I swear your daughter gets better everyday. Just where does she get these characters from?"

"Thank cue Auntie Kitty," answered the happy toddler.

Katie smiled and glanced at Catherine when she emerged from changing. Then Catherine and Rosie gathered up the toddler's pictures and headed out the door.

"See ya tomorrow," Catherine called.

"Have a good night," Katie called back and sighed as mother and daughter walked off. When she had first hired Catherine, Katie had been concerned about what her crazy sister had gotten them into. Taking in someone who had almost been murdered and was still being hunted down, wasn't exactly what Katie expected. Her first impression of Catherine was that she was flighty, but after getting to know her and her story, Katie's heart went out to the poor girl.

_I sure hope one day you can go home to that guy of yours, Cattie. I hate seeing you look sadder each year.  
_

**XXX**

_Why does this seem familiar?_ Vincent thought as he continued to walk down the tunnel. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and Vincent felt himself being drawn to it. When he emerged on the other side, Vincent marveled at what lay before him. He stood in a wide field of wild flowers of every shade and color. The sky was a bright blue and not a cloud in sight. _What is this place?_

Suddenly the sound of children's laughter filled his ears. Two small lights appeared and seem to beckon him somewhere. He began to follow the strange lights until he came to a gated entry. Opening the gate, Vincent found himself standing in a rose garden. Roses of all sizes and colors lay in every direction.

Suddenly, the laughter subsided and Vincent heard music. It was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_, a song he had heard play in the drainage tunnel under the concert hall many times. Following the music he came to the middle of the rose garden. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Dancing in tune to the music, with rose petals falling all around her, was his very heart. Catherine.

She was dressed in a silvery-white, almost fairy-like gown. The dress was an A-line line gown that reached to her ankles with a scope neckline, and straight hanging sleeves that opened at her elbows. The silk flowed like water to her graceful movements as she danced. Her light brown hair stretched just past her shoulders and reflected the sun that shone down on her. Upon her head she wore a crown of white rosebuds. She looked like an angel.

Vincent was so stunned he didn't know what to do: to rush and take her in his arms, or remain watching her dance. He remained where he stood, to captivated by Catherine's movements to move from his spot. Catherine continued to dance until the lights that led Vincent to her began to fly around her.

"Hello my little ones," she said "and just where have you been?"

The little lights only answered her in more laughter, before landing on two roses: one red, one white. Catherine paused her dancing and walked over to the glowing flowers. The buds began to open and two small spirits emerged from the petals. They were glowing to bright for Vincent to see their faces, but it appeared that they were a boy and a girl. Both wore clothes made of white, red-tipped petals. They began to play with Catherine, causing her to laugh in her attempt to catch them. Vincent longed to be amidst her joy and unconsciously took a step forward.

A branch snapped under his foot, causing Catherine to stop and look his direction. Their eyes locked and he saw as her face change from one of joy to shame and pain. Tears formed in her eyes and Vincent tried to reach out and comfort her, but a barrier prevented him from getting any closer.

Suddenly the landscape darkened and the garden became gray and lifeless. Catherine's eyes were filled with pain: a combination of longing and sadness. Vincent tried to call out to her but his voice was lost to him. All he could do was watch as Catherine and the strange world became like a large looking glass.

"Forgive me" was all she managed to say before the world before him shattered, taking his beloved Catherine with it.

"CATHERINE!"

Vincent snapped opened his eyes. He saw around him his familiar chamber. It had only been a dream. He placed his head in his hands as he recalled the images he'd just seen. It had been so real, and yet he knew it could not be so. Catherine was dead.

_Why? Why does she ask for forgiveness when _I_ was the one who failed her?_ Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered _that_ morning, a week after he failed to rescue her.

Father had been reading the morning paper. One of the articles in the obituary had Catherine's name and picture next to it. It said some passing fishermen had found her body in the Hudson River. At first no one could tell who the woman was because the body had been beaten and water logged beyond recognition. Distract Attorney John Moreno had been at the autopsy where the identification was made through her dental records and blood work.

Father and many of the Helpers and Tunnel community attended the funnel. It was a closed casket funeral due to the shape the body was in. Besides, there were too many painful memories surrounding this extraordinary woman. A crushing pain at Catherine's loss had overwhelmed Vincent and almost destroyed him.

At first, the pain over her loss had been too much for him. He could barley eat or sleep. He still could not understand what had drawn him to that building that night. He had been out searching for Catherine when a strange sound filled his ears: a heartbeat. At first Vincent had believed that the heartbeat must be Catherine's, as if somehow their Bond had returned one last time. As he drew closer to the sound the heartbeat grew louder and louder.

Finally he arrived at a large building. Inside he faced several guards, only to end up in the abandoned surveillance room. There the beating had stopped. Then the sound of a helicopter drew his attention. Without looking at the monitors, Vincent ascended the stairs, and made his way onto the roof. There, retreating in the helicopter, he saw the man he would come to know as Gabriel. The very man responsible for his beloved's death.

In a month's time, Vincent had managed to discover Gabriel's name with the help of Elliot Burch. Unfortunately there alliance ended in Burch's death. Then Vincent met Diana Bennett, a policewoman working on Catherine's case. She discovered the Tunnels after going through Catherine's things in an attempt to discover the mystery behind her disappearance. Diana had also been at Catherine's autopsy and discovered that Catherine had been pregnant. The news had been left out of the media since no one knew what happened to the baby or who the father was, due to Catherine's private social life.

The news had shocked Vincent and he was certain that Gabriel had raped Catherine to gain a child. Dianna insisted on helping Vincent, but she had been kidnapped and taken to Gabriel personally after Gabriel's assassin, Snow, failed to kill Vincent. Gabriel had Dianna take Vincent a message to surrender himself to Gabriel or Catherine's child would die. Vincent agreed and had given himself up to his enemy without a fight.

"Daddy?" The small voice brought Vincent back to the present. A young golden-haired boy stood by his bedside looking up at Vincent with concern in his blue eyes. Smiling down at him, Vincent recalled the first time he meet this child:

Vincent woke up in a cage, only to be greeted by Gabriel. Vincent could see to cruelty and inhumanity in his eyes. Then Vincent noticed that a group of armed guards, a doctor, and a nurse were also in the room. Gabriel instructed the nurse to enter the cage and place the small bundle she was carrying. Vincent then realized she had just handed him Catherine's baby. When they were all gone Vincent attentively picked up the child and was overwhelmed with the baby's beauty. Everything about the boy was the very essence of Catherine except for the blue eyes.

Later on, when Gabriel returned to reclaim the child, Vincent hated himself as he returned the child back to the nurse. His anger grew as Gabriel started to tell him the baby's name was Julian, and how he would be a great conqueror someday. He then mocked Vincent with how Catherine had been a perfect vessel for his son, and it was a pity she couldn't raise him. Soon after his escape Vincent took the child with him to the safety of the Tunnels.

After his return, Vincent had insisted on raising the child personally. He didn't know why but he felt a connection with the child, most likely due to it being Catherine's child. Father accepted this and everyone agreed since the boy was the last connection Vincent had to Catherine. The boy was welcomed into the Tunnel Community and at his naming ceremony Vincent named the boy Jacob Charles Chandler. He knew he probably should have named Catherine's son after her father, but from the moment he held the boy, the name 'Jacob' just seemed right.

"Daddy?" Jacob asked from the side of the bed. "You have bad dream?"

"Yes," he replied. Jacob crawled into the bed and gave Vincent a hug. Vincent welcomed the tiny embrace and sighed, grateful for the comfort this small child offered him.

"I dream I play wif Rosie and we have fun," Jacob proudly told him.

"Did you now?" Vincent was always fond of hearing Jacob's dreams about an imaginary friend named Rosie. Jacob had started dreaming about her a year ago. Father was concerned since there were plenty of children for Jacob to play with. Mary told him to stop his grousing and let the child be. Vincent chuckled as he recalled Father's expression to Mary's remark.

"All betta?" Jacob awaited his answer. Vincent smiled as he looked down at the boy.

"All better." His internal clock told him that it was the middle of the night so Vincent started to take Jacob back to his bed. Instead of sleeping in the Nursery, Vincent had extended his chamber to accommodate a small bedroom located behind the stain glass window.

"Can I stay with you, Daddy?" Jacob pleaded with big puppy-dog eyes and a pouted lip.

Vincent sighed and complied with the child's wishes. He couldn't bear to refuse him anything, much like Catherine. As he and the child snuggled down for the rest of the night, Vincent's mind wandered back to the dream. He sighed and allowed his thoughts to drift to Catherine. His last thoughts were the dream Catherine's last words: _Forgive me_.

**XXX**

**AN:** Scenes taken (some slightly altered) from S03 E01, "Though Lover's Be Lost."**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Missed**

It was an unusually busy day at the diner. The weekends usually brought in people from out of town on vacation, and Catherine was loaded down with stress from impatient customers. What made it worse was seeing all the families together. It just reminded Catherine of the life that had been denied her and her daughter. Pushing herself out of her daydreams, Catherine returned back to her always-hungry customers.

As Catherine was busy catering to a family of eight, she didn't notice the elderly gentleman being seated in her section. If she had, Catherine would have immediately taken her break. After being served a cup of coffee, and waiting for his waitress, the man began taking the estate papers out of his briefcase for one more review.

"Hello!" called a small voice.

The man looked up from his work to see a toddler smiling up at him. The man marveled at how fairy-like the child was. She wore a pink dress and white shoes. Her skin was fair and she had an adorable kitten nose. Her hair was a slightly rustic, golden strawberry-blonde that fell past her shoulders. But it was her eyes that caught his attention: such a deep, yet bright shade of blue.

_If it wasn't for the hair and eyes, I'd swear she looks just like…_ Remembering he had been spoken to, the man smiled and replied, "Well hello little one, and who might you be?"

"Rosie," she answered.

"Well isn't that a pretty name," he commented. "My name is Peter."

There was a pause and then the girl asked, "Can I sit down?"

Before he could answer Rosie slid into the booth across from him. Peter was stunned. "All right, but don't you want to sit with your parents?"

"Mommy working and Auntie Kitty in da kitchen," Rosie said.

"Well, what about your daddy?" Peter asked. Rosie tilted her head down, and her hair covered her face. _Now who does that remind me of?_ Peter thought as he recognized the familiar gesture. Peter was about to say something when…

"How many times I gotta tell ya, stay away from me or, so help me Johnny, I'll call the cops!"

Peter looked over to see a strikingly handsome young man bothering a pretty, blonde waitress. Just then the cook appeared through a window into the kitchen.

"Damn it Johnny! I warned you bout-harassing Margaret. Now ya gonna have to deal with ol' Bertha." Everyone except Peter seemed oblivious to what was happening. Suddenly a loud noise came from the kitchen.

AS if taken from the scene of a horror movie, the cook burst through the doors with a chainsaw in hand. The blade had been splattered with red paint, with M.E.O.W. tattooed on the side. The boy, Johnny, turned white and before Peter could blink, Katie was chasing him out the door, yelling, "I may be retired, but my license to kill ain't expired yet!"

Once they were out of earshot, everyone continued their business as if nothing had happened. Peter was flabbergasted to what just occurred, and even more so that everyone just acted like nothing happened. "Isn't anyone going to stop her?"

Rosie started giggling and Peter wanted to know what was so funny. Peter then reviewed the events that had just taken place and realized he would do no less if anyone harassed his own daughter. Soon he started laughing at the matter right along with Rosie.

Catherine, noticing her daughter was no longer at the counter, looked for her through the crowd of people. Hearing her daughter's laughter, Catherine called her name.

"Mommy calling, I bedda go." Rosie excused herself from the booth to go to her mother.

"Well thank you for the wonderful chat," Peter said. She waved goodbye and ran off to find her mother. _What a delightful young girl. Reminds me of when Cathy was that age._ The thought of his deceased goddaughter brought on another wave of sadness. Peter paid for the coffee he ordered, and left the diner. He was going to check into his motel for the night, deciding to go up to the Chandler's cabin the next day.

**XXX**

"Mommy, we see Tasha?" Rosie asked as her mother finished cleaning the tables.

"Well I don't see why not. We haven't had a chance to visit her since she returned from her trip to India."

Tasha was Katie's daughter, who helped run the local animal shelter. Katie's husband, Brutus, owned it but he was helping a sick relative in Maine. Tasha was very spirited and very active. She spent a lot of time in self-defense classes with her mother and she rode a Harley. Her motto was, "I always take life with a grain of salt... plus a slice of lemon... and a shot of tequila." Tasha also babysat for Catherine when she had to work the late shift. The two had become close friends over the past three years.

They headed out after Catherine punched out and said goodbye to Katie. Soon they were in stepping into the office of the animal shelter. Tasha, hearing the bell on the door ding, came around the corner and smiled as two of her favorite people came in.

"Tasha!" Rosie cried as she saw the young, red-haired woman make her way around the counter.

"Hi there." Rosie ran over to Tasha and was welcomed by the older girl in a tight hug. Catherine smiled as she saw the two laugh and talk about the day.

"Hey what am I? Chopped live?" Catherine said as she crossed to join them.

"Sorry," Tasha apologized, "almost forgot about you. How've ya been Cathy?" The two women hugged as an excited toddler jumped up and down.

"New aminals Tasha?" Rosie asked.

"As a matter of fact I do have a new friend for you to meet," Tasha said as she led Rosie and Catherine to the back room. "His name is Thomas, and he'll be living with me. He came in a few weeks ago after Murray rescued him from a smuggler."

As they came into the back Catherine noticed a very large box with holes on the side. The side read "CAUTION" and Catherine turned to Tasha with a puzzled look on her face. Tasha smiled and told Rose to step back while she opened the box. The creature inside made Catherine freeze.

"Mommy look," Rose squealed, "lion!"

"It's ok Cathy," Tasha reassured the startled woman, "Thomas is as safe as any house-cat. The smuggler we liberated him from stole him from a circus. His teeth are dull, so he mostly drinks milk, but he does eat steak and burger meat. He's to domesticated to be returned to the wild, and there are no zoos around that will take him."

"What domestifcated?" Rosie asked.

"Domesticated," Tasha laughed, "means that Thomas is to used to people. If he were released into the wild he wouldn't be able to take care of himself."

"So what will happen to him?" Catherine asked, coming out of her trance.

"Well, since he's taken a likin' to me, I decided to get all the permits in order and, ba-da-bing ba- da-boom... he's mine now."

"You mean Thomas is now your, _pet_?" Catherine asked

"Yep." Catherine looked down at Thomas and her thoughts drifted back to the man who resembled this large cat.

Although she lacked the facial features, Rosemary often exhibited some cat-like qualities of her own. Rosemary often tilted her head in that endearing way Vincent would do. Her nails were sharp and had to be cut as a baby to keep her from scratching herself. Her daughter also appeared to be getting fangs (Catherine was glad Rosie didn't need a dentist yet). Most extraordinary was what Rosemary did when she was really happy: she purred. This made Catherine wonder if Vincent also possessed this trait.

While Catherine pondered these thoughts, little Rosemary decided that Thomas was just another kitty-cat to play with. Quickly she walked up to the lion and began stroking his fur and mane. Thomas, having grown accustom to little children from his circus life, didn't seem to mind the attention. Then Rosemary found a spot behind the lion's ear to scratch, and Thomas instantly became the girl's new best friend.

Catherine was brought out of her daydreaming at the sound of her daughter's laughter. Thomas was licking Rosemary's hand and out of excitement the girl through her arms around the lion's neck. The sight brought tears to her eyes and Catherine wiped them away, but not before Tasha noticed.

"You ok?" she asked then looked down. The sight of her six-year-old lion and Catherine's three-year-old daughter playing on the floor made her laugh.

"Don't worry Cathy," Tasha assured her, "like I said, Thomas is tame and, as you can see, he loves kids."

"It's not that, it's just, seeing Rosie with Thomas reminds me…" Catherine quickly closed her mouth when she realized she almost said Vincent's name.

Tasha saw that the tears were coming again. She knew Catherine's story, but the topic of Rosemary's father was still a mystery. Even her mother and aunt didn't know who the mystery man was, but they could tell Cathy loved and missed him a lot.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Catherine grabbed her pager and checked the message.

"Oh great. The weekend rush hour just pulled in and Katie's low on staff," she groaned. "Tasha, do you think you can look after Rose tonight? This 911 your mother sent me means I won't get back until late."

"Hey, no problem Cathy. I can look after the little squirt tonight, but is it all right if I bring Tom? I can't leave him alone or he'll go berserk."

"All right with me."

Rosemary, who'd been listening while playing with Thomas, got very excited about having a lion in her house. "Yeah, Tom and Tasha come play."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ghosts of the Past**

"Rosie, breakfast is almost ready," Tasha called softly. Turned out that Catherine didn't get back home until one in the morning. Tasha had stayed the night to look after Rosemary and was letting Cathy sleep in.

"Tasha I pick fowers?" Rosemary asked as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing Catherine's old overall dress with a light pink shirt. She wore her white shoes and wore her hair in braided pigtails.

Tasha giggled. Rosemary had shown her an old picture of Catherine and her parents at the cabin. In that photo Catherine was wearing the very outfit her daughter now wore with the exact same hairstyle, which Rosemary had asked Tasha to do for her. If not for the difference in hair and eye color, Catherine and Rosemary could be mistaken for twins.

"All right, but take Thomas with you. And stay close to the house," Tasha called as Rosemary rushed out of the house with the young lion trailing behind her.

**XXX**

Father searched through the piles of plans and stacks of books that cluttered his library. _I know they're here somewhere_, Father thought to himself. One of the pipes in the lower chambers had burst, and he was looking for the new plans Mouse had drawn up to prevent this from happening. Father wanted the plans to know where they'd gone wrong.

During his search Father stumbled onto an old book, a first addition Tennyson, _Idylls of the King_. Father sighed as he picked up the classic. Catherine had gifted the book to Vincent after an outing to a bookstore, which led the pair to meet Kristopher, a ghostly artist. Vincent must have placed the book in here to avoid being reminded of her.

_Perhaps I could read this to the children,_ Father thought._ They've wanted a new story lately._

"Fadder!" Father chuckled as he turned to see none other than little Jacob standing on the top of the stairwell.

The boy toddled down the stairs to great the tunnel patriarch in a hug. "And just what have you been up to young man?" Father asked.

"I pway with Daddy and Mary. Then Daddy go'd and fix a broke pipe."

"I see, and does Mary know that you're here?"

"Yeth." Father chuckled at the boy's small lisp. Whenever he spoke, Father was reminded of Vincent at that age. Only Vincent's fangs were the cause of his lisp. Then Father noticed that Jacob had not come empty-handed. He was concealing something behind his back.

"Alright then and just what did you plan to do once you got here?" Father asked.

"Story, story!" Jacob held the book to his chest and started up and down.

_I should have known_. Father grabbed his cane and hobbled over to his chair. Jacob followed and scrambled up into Father's lap once he sat down. "Well, what story have you brought for me today."

"Dis one," Jacob replied as he held up the book for Father to see. Father froze as he looked at the title: _Great Expectations_.

_Where on earth did he find this book?_ Father knew Vincent had buried the book deep in the storage chambers, along with many of the other things Catherine had given him. Somehow Jacob had found his way into those chambers and done a little digging. As much as Father wanted to put that book back in the dark, the look on Jacob's face was too much. "Alright but this is a big kid book. Are you sure you want to read it?"

"Yeth, yeth. It look like good one."

"Alright then, here we go." Father made himself comfortable and slipped on his reading glasses, then began to read: "My father's family name being Pirrip, and my christian name being Philip…"

**XXX**

Peter sighed as he pulled into the driveway. It looked like the cabin hadn't changed at all these past years. There was, however, a small jeep in the driveway. It didn't matter to Peter at that moment; he was too far in the past to notice anything out of the ordinary. He could almost hear Caroline humming in the kitchen, watching Cathy picking flowers from the window. In fact imagining little Cathy picking flowers seemed all too real for Peter.

Suddenly Peter realized that it wasn't a memory at all. There WAS a little girl in the yard, picking flowers, who looked just like Catherine! She was even wearing the same clothes and wore her hair in two little braids.

_I'm dreaming! There's no possible way that what I'm seeing is real!_ Before Peter had time to collect himself, he received another shock when a large lion lumbered over to the small child. Terrified for the girl's safety, Peter got out of his car and started yelling to get the lion's attention.

On hearing Peter's yelling, Rosemary looked up from her flowers to notice a strange man in the driveway. Her mother had warned her about strangers and she became terrified. Quickly, she dropped her flowers, climbed onto Thomas's back, and rushed into the house.

Inside, sensing her daughter's distress, Catherine woke from her deep sleep. She rushed downstairs to find Tasha comforting the young girl who was panicked with fear. "What happened? Is Rosie all right?"

"Mommy!" Rosemary rushed into her mother's arms. "Stranger!" she said as she pointed toward the front door.

_No! Could Gabriel have found me after all these years?_ Then there was a knock at the door. Catherine had to think. The man had obviously seen Rosemary, and the only other way out was the door in the kitchen. The man would surly see Cathy try to escape. There was also the possibility that the man had not come alone. There could be others hiding in the cars, or even nearby. _We're trapped._ Another knock at the door.

Tasha saw the fear in Catherine's eyes. She decided to take command. "Cathy, hide in the back. I'll see what he wants and if he's a threat, old Tom here will make sure he won't get away."

"I thought you said he was domesticated?" Catherine stated more than asked.

"He is, unless I'm being threatened," Tasha said with a wink. Catherine took the hint and told Rosemary they were going to play hide-and-seek. Rosemary understood and went upstairs to hide under her bed, while Catherine hide in one of the guestrooms. Finally Tasha braced herself and headed for the front door. "Coming."

She was ready to fight, but when she opened the door an old man with a brief case greeted her instead. "Hello, are you the current resident of this cabin young lady?"

_This old man seemed harmless_, she thought, _but looks can be deceiving_. "What can I do for ya?"

"Sorry to come unannounced like this, but I was unaware that someone had moved in here. May I come in?"

"Sure. Who are you anyway?" Tasha said as Peter walked in.

"Oh my apologies. My name is… Ahh!" Peter was cut off by a low growl the emanated from a very large, protective Thomas.

"Thomas cool it." Turning to address Peter she became somewhat suspicious. "You wouldn't have sedatives in that briefcase, would ya? Thomas has had a bad experiences with sedatives and they make him… on edge."

"No, but I probably still smell like a hospital; I'm a doctor you see." Turning his glance toward the large jungle cat, "Am I to assume this is you're… pet?"

"Don't worry. As long as you don't pose a threat, Thomas is a soft as a powder puff and just as gentle. Now what did ya say your name was?"

"Peter, Dr. Peter Alcott," he managed after collecting himself.

"Well it's nice to meet ya. Name's Tasha," she said as she followed him into the living room. "So what can I do for ya, doc? You look like a man on a mission."

"Well as a matter of fact I am. You see I'm actually in charge of this estate and only recently did I discover that I had yet to settle the affairs. May we move this discussion into the living room?"

"Oh sure. Can I get ya somethin' to drink?" asked on her way to the kitchen.

"Tea or water would be fine." Peter replied.

While Tasha made the tea, Peter seated himself on the couch in the living room. He noted that not much had changed inside the cabin. All of Charles and Caroline's things were still in place, but there were toys and drawings all over the place. Then Peter heard a small sound coming from the upstairs. When he turned around there, at the top of the stairs, was the little girl he'd previously seen outside. Tasha had appeared from the kitchen to say the tea was almost ready when she also spotted the girl.

"Ro! What are you doing?" Peter noted the concern in Tasha's voice as she scolded the child. "We're playing hide-and-seek, remember?"

"I got hungy, Tasha," was her reply, "and it ok. He nice man I met at Auntie Kitty's."

"That's right!" Peter started to stand as he recognized the little girl. "I remember: you're the little girl who kept me company. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Sowy I raned away. I thought you a stranger."

"That's ok honey, you shouldn't talk to someone you don't know."

"The tea will be ready soon, Dr. Alcott," Tasha said drawing Peter's attention, "but I need to round up some breakfast for Ro. Do you mind waiting a little longer?"

"Not at all. I'm sure this little lady can keep me company while we wait." Seeing that it was all right to come downstairs, Rosemary made her way over to Peter. "If that's all right with you?"

Rosemary nodded her head. "Ok good. Ok fine." _Déjà-vu_, Peter thought as he recalled a familiar scruffy-haired boy who used that same, _exact_ saying.

While Rosemary entertained Peter, Catherine, who'd been listening from her hiding spot, clutched her chest. She had instantly recognized the voice, but when Peter introduced himself, she'd nearly stopped breathing.

"Sorry that took so long," Tasha said as she carried in a tray of food, "but Ro can be picky about what she eats."

"No I don't," Rosemary replied with a huff, but that changed when Tasha put down the tray. "Berwie Puffs! "

Peter took his tea and looked at Tasha as Rosemary dove into her breakfast treat. "She really likes her mother's strawberry breakfast cakes. They're her favorite."

"Then I take it you're not her mother?" Peter asked.

"Hey doc, I may be thirty-five but I'm nobody's momma. I just look after Ro here when her mother works late."

"So I take it her mother is at work right now?" Peter asked.

"She's right here."

Peter turned around to see who had spoken; he dropped the teacup he was holding. He stood up and started shaking, not believing the sight that stood before him. Catherine was standing in the hallway that lead into the living room. She was wearing a gray and red flannel robe over gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Her hair had grown longer over the years and was now tied back in a braid, slightly messy from sleep.

When he finally spoke, his voice was a little more than a whisper. "Ca…Cathy?"

"Hi Peter, its been a long time," she smiled as tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"This, this can't be! I mean… how can… how are you… how is this possible?"

"Cathy, you know this guy?" Tasha asked.

"Yes," Catherine said as tears formed in her eyes, "Tasha, meet Peter Alcott, my godfather."

Peter took that moment to rush over and gather Catherine in a tight embrace. She returned hug with equal measure and both started tearing up. "I thought I'd never be able to do this again."

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry," Catherine choked back the sobs as best she could.

"But I still don't understand how this is possible." He took a step back so he could look her in the eye. "How are you here, I mean… you better start explaining honey because I'm thoroughly confused right now."

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry Peter, but it please understand why I did this. It just wasn't safe for me to contact anyone."

"But to fake your own death Cathy? That's going a little to far." Peter scolded.

It was Catherine's turn to step back. "What are you talking about Peter?"

"You talking crazy old man." Tasha practically yelled. "She would never do that to people she loved. Cathy only left the Big Apple after she escaped the psychotic bastard."

"You said bad word," Rosemary said after swallowing a bite of her breakfast.

"Peter," Catherine said as started toward the couch, "why don't you tell us what has been going on."

"Well," Peter began as he sat back down, "it all started after you went missing. We all searched but it was as if you'd evaporated into thin air." In a quieter voice Peter told Cathy how Vincent barley slept, searching for her night and day. "Then six months later I'm reading my morning paper and I find your name in the obituary. Cathy, I attended the funeral myself."

"Everyone thinks I'm… dead?" Catherine felt cold; to think that all of her friends thought she was dead. Then her blood turned to ice. "Peter, what about Vincent? Oh Peter tell me he hasn't…" Catherine sat down and finally allowed the tears to fall. _Oh Vincent, what've I done to you?_

Upon seeing her mother's distress, Rosie climbed up into her mother's lap, and Catherine gratefully accepted her daughter's hug. "Don't cry Mommy."

"Mommy?" Peter asked realizing just what the young girl just said, and what Tasha had told him earlier.

"Yes, she's my little Rosebud," Catherine stated proudly. "And before you say anything Peter, I am not, nor have I been, in a recent relationship. Rosie was born before I left New York."

"Then may I ask just who the father is? Oh Cathy please tell me you weren't…" Peter shuddered at the thought of anyone violating Catherine in that way.

"No Peter, I wasn't raped," she rushed to reassure him. "I found out about my pregnancy before I was taken."

"Well that's a relief, but Cathy that still doesn't tell me who the father is," Peter puzzled.

"I think you already know," Catherine told him.

A little light bulb went off; actually it flashed spasmodically with realization. "How? When? I didn't even know you were… Wait! Catherine, you had a _daughter_?"

"Why do you ask?" Catherine was curious to know where Peter was going with this question.

"You say she is Vincent's child. During Vincent's captivity Gabriel brought a child to him: a baby boy. Apparently the child had grown ill and Gabriel's doctors couldn't help him."

Catherine's heart fluttered at the possibility of what Peter's words implied. However, she did not want to get her hopes up. "Rosie was sick when she was that little to. I had taken her to the local doctor, but there was nothing he could do."

Peter continued. "For some reason Gabriel believed that Vincent could save the child. Luckily his suspicions were correct and the child became healthy again. After Dianna rescued them, Vincent brought the boy Below and has been raising him ever since."

Peter noticed that Catherine had started crying again, only this time she was smiling. "Cathy, Gabriel told Vincent that the child was yours. Is that true? Cathy…"

"He found him!" Catherine dried her eyes with her sleeve. "Yes, its true Peter. I should have been more clear. No one knew it at the time, not even myself, but I was carrying twins. Gabriel took my son and I managed to escape with Rosie."

Peter had to take a moment to absorb all this information. Catherine addressing him once again brought him out of the shock.

"Peter," Catherine began to ask, "you said Vincent brought our son Below. How… how is he? What does he look like?"

"Oh honey, he's so beautiful. Actually when I first saw little Rosemary there I couldn't help but think how much she reminded me of little Jacob."

"Jacob?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Vincent gave him that name at his Re-Naming ceremony. Jacob Charles Chandler. He thought the boy needed a new name for a new life. I hope you don't mind but Vincent said he just couldn't think of any other name."

Catherine started laughing at the irony, but then something Peter a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean before, about Vincent being in captivity?"

This lead to a conversation that went well into the night of Peter and Catherine exchanging what occurred after her escape from Gabriel. Catherine related every detail to Peter, and he was horrified at what Gabriel had put her through, even more that Moreno had given her over to him. By this time Tasha had taken Thomas and gone home, and Rosemary had fallen asleep in Catherine's lap. When she'd finally finished her story, it was nine o'clock at night.

"All this time I felt as if Gabriel's goons would show up one day and finish the job. It's been hard, and I can only imagine what that monster was doing to my son." Just the mention of her son made Catherine cry. She felt helpless; she failed to protect her baby from the hands of an unfeeling monster.

Peter sensed her distress, but he was able to offer her some reassurance. "Cathy, I can assure you that that man is not the one raising your son. In fact I need to tell you: Gabriel and his men are all in prison. "

"What?"

"You see your boss, Joe, felt responsible for your death and hired an investigator to look into your case," Peter explained.

"What about Moreno," Catherine inquired, "Is he in jail to?"

"No honey, Moreno is dead," Peter said. "Vincent killed him protecting Elliot Burch. You see, Vincent needed Elliot's help in solving your murder, and they were meeting at the old carousel when Moreno and another man ambushed them. Elliot was charged with Moreno's murder, but it turned out it was out of self-defense."

"Did anyone find out that he was working for Gabriel?"

"Actually the investigator, Miss Diana Bennett, discovered Moreno's dealings and she was the one who found Gabriel. She almost killed him when Joe rushed in and stopped her from killing Gabriel in cold blood.

"How did she find him?" Catherine asked.

"Vincent helped her."

"She knows about Vincent?"

"Yes. You see Diana needed to go through your personal belongings in order to aid in her investigation. She found a note Vincent had sent to you and discovered the Tunnels. She met Vincent after he was caught in an explosion…"

"The what!?" Catherine almost screamed, stirring Rosie a bit.

Peter was quick to reassure her. "Vincent and Elliot were meeting on a boat called the _Compass Rose_ in order to figure out where Gabriel might be hiding. I'm afraid Elliot was killed, and Diana found Vincent at your grave, badly injured. She nursed him back to health and they became friends. Together they discovered Gabriel's whereabouts and, well, you know the rest."

Catherine was shocked by the news. She had dated Elliot once, even thought she could love him, but he had been more interested in his projects than a committed relationship. Sometime later he called on her again, refusing to let his chance with her slip away. Elliot asked Catherine to marry him, and she accepted in order to stop a building project of his that threatened Vincent and his home. But when she pleaded for him to stop the project or lose her, Elliot chose the project. Then there was the incident with the terrorists: she and Elliot had almost been killed and he kissed her.

Still, even after all Elliot had put her and Vincent through, she still felt sad about his death, even feeling somewhat responsible. She decided to turn her thoughts to a happier subject.

"Tell me, does Jacob act like Vincent when he was a child?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Peter had to ponder that one. "Well, actually, he seems to have acquired Vincent's love for books. Why the last time he asked for a story, Jacob was listening as Vincent read _The Count of Monte Cristo_."

Catherine could picture in her head the image of a little boy, who looked very much like her daughter, curled up in Vincent's lap while he read the tale of the count that'd been robbed of his life. _How similar my life is to __Edmond Dantès__? Both of us robbed of a life with the person we love and forced into exile; not to mention a man who didn't know he was a father. Only I stayed hidden while someone else took out the villain._

Peter noticed the change in Catherine's mood. He wondered how much more his goddaughter would go through before she and Vincent could have their happy life. Then Peter got an idea.

"Cathy why don't you come back?" Catherine looked at him in astonishment. "Honey, it's been three years; Gabriel and most of his men are behind bars."

_Could I do it? Can I finally go home_, Catherine thought. Why not? Gabriel was gone, but all her friends and family thought she was dead. Could she just step back into their lives and expect everything to return to normal? And what about Vincent? He had been through so much. How could she expect him to forgive her for such a betrayal?

"I don't know if I can." Catherine mumbled to herself.

"Cathy…" Peter tried to say.

"No!" she shouted, waking up Rosemary, "You don't understand. Everyone thinks I'm dead; Vincent thinks I'm dead! How could he ever forgive me? He probably will hate me for it!"

She started crying then. Peter rose from his seat and sat next to Catherine. He tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away. She stood up and started pacing. "Peter I was there the night he came! I wanted to go to him; I wanted him to take me in his arms and never let me go again! I was so desperate to leave that hellhole and go Below, to go _home_. But instead I ran and have been hiding like a coward for _three years_!"

"Now you know that's not true Cathy," Peter managed to say, "Vincent loves you and will be overjoyed to have you back."

Catherine sat back down and covered her face with her hands. "But I… I-I betrayed him."

Peter placed his arm around her shoulders. "You left to protect him Cathy. You didn't betray him."

Catherine shook her head. She just could not believe Vincent would not feel some form of resentment toward her. Amidst her tears Catherine felt the small embrace from her daughter. She looked up to see Rosie looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Mommy, you gotta go." Rosie begged. "Don't you miss Daddy?"

Catherine gathered her daughter into her arms. "Oh baby, of course I do; I miss Daddy and Jacob so much. And it isn't fair to either of you: you need to meet your daddy, your brother, and the rest of our family. And Vincent deserves to know about you and Jacob."

"So does this mean your coming home Cathy?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Catherine said as she hugged her daughter, "Rosebud, we're finally going home."

**XXX**

**AN:** Scenes taken (some slightly altered) from S2 E14 and S03 E1-E8; opening of story Father reads _Great Expectations_, Charles Dickens.**  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Once Upon a Dream**

The pipe repair took longer than expected and left Vincent exhausted. It was no surprise since he did the work of three men, though most of the Tunnel men would say it was ten men. Now all Vincent wanted was to have a bath and rest until dinner. He went to his chamber to grab clean clothes and toiletries, and then headed for the bathing chambers.

Once in the bathing chamber, he set his clean clothes on a shelf and proceeded to place the dirty clothes he was wearing into the hamper. As he removed his shirt, it pulled on the leather pouch around his neck. Placing his shirt in the hamper, Vincent stared at the pouch. He sighed as he gently took the small token in his hand. It was the first anniversary present Catherine had given him. Inside held the white, porcelain rose that once belonged to Catherine's mother. Vincent could still here the words Catherine said as she presented the precious gift to him:

"_Until you came into my life, Vincent, I'd forgotten how it felt to know that there is someone thinking of me. Someone who knows who I am." Then she placed the pouch around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. "Someone that I am connected to."_

Vincent opened the pouch and let its contents slip into his hand. Along with the rose was a crystal necklace. The necklace had come from the mysterious Crystal Cavern, and Vincent had gifted the necklace to Catherine on their first anniversary. He remembered the day he found it:

When he'd awaken from his illness he had forgotten the past three years of his life. Since then he regained all of his memory except for that night in the cavern where he battled his demons, and nearly lost. After Catherine's funeral, Vincent had gone back to the cave where Catherine had saved him. He had decided to return to the desolate place in hopes of triggering a memory. It was there he battled the Other once more, and nearly lost his life. However, Vincent won, and found something: there, nearly buried in the sand was Catherine's necklace. _Vincent, it's beautiful._ Her words were such a bittersweet memory of that night.

Somehow Catherine had brought him back with her love. Only he could not remember how or what transpired that night.

As he placed the rose and crystal back in the pouch, a memory crossed his mind and he could here Catherine's voice: _Another time. Don't worry._

Vincent held the leather pouch tightly in his hand. A small tear escaped and traveled down his cheek. _What did you need to tell me Catherine?_ Vincent thought as slipped the pouch off his neck and placed it on his clean clothes. It seemed now he would never know. He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

"I should have known!" Vincent chastised himself, "the way she spoke; her voice was troubled; her eyes spoke volumes. Yet all I could think of was the loss of our Bond." Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. There was no use in grieving over it now. Catherine was gone; the Tunnel community needed him, Father needed him, and Catherine's son needed him to be strong. The boy had lost his mother, but Vincent would be there to tell him everything about her.

Thoughts swirling in his head, Vincent shed the last of his clothes and entered the bathing pools. The warm water and handmade soap washed away the day's dirt and grim, but did nothing for Vincent's aching heart. Vincent continued to soak for a long time. He just couldn't get Catherine's last words out of his mind. He kept thinking of all the ways he could have saved her. _If only there were someway to go back in time. Maybe then I could've prevented Catherine's death. But now, I'd have to be a spirit or…_

_Yes, why didn't I think of it before?_ Quickly finishing his bath and dressing, Vincent headed off to the lower tunnels in search of the one person he knew could help him. Someone he should have visited after Catherine's death.

**XXX**

Vincent made his way down the dark tunnels. He hadn't visited Narcissa since the Winterfest when Paracelcus had tried to blow up the entire Tunnel community. It had been Catherine who saved them by figuring out which Helper Paracelcus had disguised himself as. Shaking the memory from his mind, Vincent continued to search for his old friend. Soon Vincent reached her chamber, and there he found Narcissa working on a new potion.

"Vincent," the old woman smiled, "come in child. It has been a long time since you come to see me. Does the Father keep you to busy to see the crazy old woman?" Vincent chuckled. Father did not approve of Narcissa's strange ways, but Vincent had always felt comfortable in her presence.

"I apologize for not visiting you sooner. My mind has been… on other things."

"I know child," Narcissa said in a low voice, "you miss your Catherine. A child cannot replace the love of his mother."

Vincent sighed, lowering his head to hide his pain by a curtain of hair. It always amazed him how Narcissa knew what was troubling him. "It seems unfair that Catherine's son should be robbed of her love and never know her for himself." _And it is my fault._

"Do not worry child," she said with a chuckle, "you should not be melancholy. Your son loves you very much; do not blame yourself for what has transpired. Besides, your Catherine is not as far away as you think."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"The spirits have told me your Catherine is well, but unhappy. She wanders in a fog of longing, yet she remains trapped by guilt that crushes her spirit."

"I have dreamt of Catherine many times," Vincent told her. "Each time she has always begged that I forgive her. But I don't understand _why_? Narcissa, I was the one who failed her. Had my thoughts not been poisoned with my own self-loathing, I would have done everything in my power to stop it. So tell me, why does she ask _me_ for forgiveness?"

"To many questions child," Narcissa said as she tried to calm Vincent, "but I understand. You have been feeling your Catherine; you feel her pain. But only she can answer your questions."

"How can I do this? Catherine is dead," Vincent pointed out.

Narcissa stood up from her potion and began to search around her room. She retrieved a variety of items before returning to her seat. Vincent watched as she mixed the ingredients together before poring them into a vile. Turning to him, Narcissa stared at him with her vacant eyes. "Here child. Return to your chamber, pour this into your tea and drink."

"What will this do exactly?" Vincent was slightly apprehensive about drinking the strange concoction. It smelled of fresh flowers on a grave.

"With this, you will be able to cross the spirit realm. Once you enter the plain, you shall find your Catherine and your questions shall be answered." Narcissa placed the vile into his hands. Vincent had been too stunned to react. Her blind eyes seemed to stare into his soul as her voice became serious. "But, be warned child. The place you go is devoid of all hope. Your Catherine is tormented by fears, guilt, and a great shame. To reach her, you must help her face these."

Taking the vile Vincent felt a small spark of hope reignite in his heart. Gripping the vile in his hands, he turned back toward Narcissa.

"I will do all that is within my power to help her, even if I must travel beyond death," Vincent vowed.

"Do not worry child," Narcissa encouraged as she lead him toward the exit. "It will not be as far as that. Soon your questions will be answered, and you will find peace. Once you and your Catherine are reunited, please come visit me with your whole family."

Vincent didn't really listen to the old woman's last words. Once Narcissa had escorted him out of her chamber, Vincent's body had worked on autopilot. He arrived back at his chamber without running into anyone, and had sat down on the bed without removing his cloak. He stared down at the vile. All he had to do was drink this and he would be with Catherine. Vincent's heart raced at the thought of seeing her once again.

Vincent poured the contents into a cup of tea he found on his table (assuming Mary or Father had brought it earlier). It was cold, but it didn't matter. He took the cup in his hands and drank. The cold tea was normally tolerable, but combined with whatever Narcissa mixed together made Vincent nauseous.

He gagged with the first sip, and could barley finish half the cup when a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed him. He fell back on his bed, the rest of the cup's contents spilling onto his bed and cloak. He lie there trying to fight the blackness that was slowly overwhelming him, but after a minute he surrendered and plunged into the unknown.

**XXX**

There was nothing but darkness. The sound of pounding rain was heard but not seen. Then a faint light appeared and Vincent followed it outside. The valley he stood in was devoid of life and color. Shades of grey covered the landscape and rain poured down from an angry sky. The only thing keeping Vincent dry was his cloak.

_Where am I?_ he thought to himself. A small sound caught his attention, and he finally found her. But his joy was soon replaced with sorrow when he saw the state she was in.

Catherine was standing alone in the rain. She was dressed in a hospital gown and her skin was slightly blue from the cold. Her eyes were red from crying and her beautiful smile was lost by her sadness. Oh how he longed to take her in his arms and hold her, to take away all her pain. But he feared that once he took a step toward her, she would disappear just like all his other dreams.

_No, not this time! Narcissa said that I would finally have my questions answered._ Taking a breath, he stepped toward her. When he was a few feet away, he spoke hesitantly, barley sure she would hear him. "Catherine?"

She looked up and could not believe her eyes. She had lived through this nightmare many times before, but never had she dreamed of Vincent being there.

"Vincent?" she asked hesitantly. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, I'm here," he tried taking a step toward her, but she drew back. The reaction frightened Vincent a little. She had never been afraid of him, but he could sense no fear from her. Instead what he felt was shame. "Catherine, what's troubling you? Please tell me."

The desperation in his voice broke Catherine's heart. Tears started to flow harder and Catherine could no longer hold back. She fell to her knees and covered her face, ashamed of what she had done.

Vincent couldn't stand to see his beloved Catherine like this. Immediately he rushed to her side and gathered her into his arms, holding her close to his heart. How he loved feeling her weight in his arms again. As he held her Vincent tucked his cloak around them, sheltering her from the pouring rain. His head bent over hers, his hood acting as a covering. Vincent rested his check on the top of her head and nuzzled her wet hair. How he'd missed her, everything about her. At that moment, nothing could tear him away from her.

Suddenly shadows emerged from the fog. They were shaped like men but had no faces, no distinct features. Then one by one they spoke:

"Just keep your mouth shut and come with us, and you won't be harmed."

"What a pain. But then again 'curiosity killed the cat.'"

"The longer you resist the more drugs I will have to use Ms. Chandler."

These men were unfamiliar to Vincent. All he knew was that their voices made Catherine whimper like a frightened child. Instead of pulling away from Vincent, she pressed herself deeper into Vincent's cloak.

_What did they do to you?_ Vincent wondered as the shadows drew closer. They reached for Catherine and Vincent growled as the figures stepped closer. One shadow managed to grab Catherine's shoulder, his icy touch making her cry out. Vincent wrenched her from the grasp and, lifting her bridal style into his arms, he stood to face the attacker. He snarled and gnashed his teeth, daring any of the shadows to dare and try that again

Slowly they backed away and disappeared into the shadows, until only one remained. Vincent stood ready to fight, while still cradling Catherine in his arms._ I will not stop protecting her,_ he vowed silently,_ even in death, until my last breath._

Then the fourth figure spoke and a cold chill ran through Vincent's blood as its feature began to form and spoke: "Finish it off, quickly."

Gabriel.

At the sound of his voice Catherine screamed and tried to run, forcing herself from Vincent's arms in an attempt to escape the man who caused her so much pain. She ran and Vincent followed as best he could. Vincent tried to reach for Catherine, but suddenly his wrists were chained and a cage dropped on top of him. He recognized this as the cage from Gabriel's mansion. He snarled at the chains and tried to free himself. Then he heard another scream. Turning and looking around his eyes widen in horror at the sight a few yards away from him.

Catherine struggled in the arms of the shadow with Gabriel's voice. He his arm around her neck and she was choking for air. Meanwhile the shadow of Gabriel began to shift in form, taking on a phantom, nightmarish creature. Then, the monstrous form raised a claw-like hand and drove razor-sharp claws into Catherine's abdomen. Blood splattered and poured out from Catherine as the shadow ripped a glowing orb from inside her.

Vincent watched as the shadow laughed maliciously, tossing Catherine aside as if she were a rag doll. Her body lay limp on the ground as blood pooled around her. The shadow creature paid little attention, marveling at the orb in its hands. Blood trickled down past Vincent's knuckles as his claws dug into his palms, his teeth grinding as his rage intensified.

Catherine started to moan in pain. She knew what would happen next: the monstrous form her subconscious mind made for Gabriel would grab her once more. This time it would hold her up by her gaping wound and rip out the second orb, gaining her two most precious treasures: her children. Only this time her mind had brought a version of Vincent to watch her suffer, and die.

She turned her head back toward the man she loved. _Why? Why in a cage?_ she thought as she watched Vincent pull at his chains.

Then the creature dared to step over Catherine once more, to finish what it started. As it drew closer, it seemed unconcerned with the raging man trapped inside the cage. It made a low hissing sound while trying to keep the glowing orb in its claws.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The anger swelled in Vincent as he roared at the apparition. With all his strength, Vincent ripped the chains from the metal cage and attacked the bars with all that was in him. He didn't allow the electric current to throw him back as the electrified bars burned his flesh. Forcing the bars apart, Vincent sprinted from his metal prison; a red blood rage filling his vision as he ran straight at the being that threatened Catherine. Just as the monster's claws pricked Catherine's throat, Vincent threw one of the chains, still attached to his wrist, and caught the creature's left hand.

The creature turned its attention toward the attacker and screeched at him. Vincent only replied with a roar of his own and pulled the chain that held it. The creature resisted, but Vincent only pulled harder. _Catherine is tormented by fears,_ Narcissa's words repeated in his ears. _To reach her, you must help her face these._ He would not allow this monster to cause Catherine any more suffering.

When it got close enough Vincent slashed at the creature with his claws. Black ooze dripped from the wound, and the creature let out an eerie shriek. It retaliated with a strike of its own, using the chained hand while the other kept a tight hold on the orb. Vincent used this distraction to his advantage; the creature was unable to properly defend itself. It attacked again and again but Vincent dodged every blow.

Vincent tore at the shadow relentlessly, slashing with his claws in the way he had wanted to do to the real Gabriel all those years ago. At last the creature dropped to the ground, desperately clinging to the orb as if to take it with it. Vincent snatched to orb out of its hand, and then looked back in disgust before ripping out the creature's throat. It evaporated into thin air and was gone. Vincent threw his head back and released a roar of triumph.

_Catherine!_ Vincent turned around to see that she had stopped moving. Without a second thought he rushed to her side. He knelt down and turned her toward him. The sight was horrifying. That creature had torn a large hole out of Catherine's abdomen; blood pooled around her, staining the hospital gown she wore. Her face, arms, and legs were also splattered with her own blood.

Carefully, Vincent pulled Catherine on to his lap and cradled her head in his arm. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Vincent didn't know what to do. He tried calling her name, begging her to hold on. Still she remained deathly silent. The rain continued to pour down, washing away the blood and pooling in Catherine's open wound.

"Please Catherine," he begged her, "Don't leave me. I can't lose you again. Not like this." Vincent bent his head over her lifeless body as his arms tightened around her small frame. His tears ran down his cheeks and dropped onto Catherine's face.

Suddenly, Vincent's hand began to grow warm. He looked and remembered he was still holding the orb he had taken from the shadow creature, the one ripped from Catherine's body.

_Maybe_… Vincent thought as he took the orb and replaced it inside Catherine's body. The orb began to glow brighter, causing Vincent to shield his eyes. Then an explosion of light erupted from Catherine and two small balls of light shot out of her, lighting up the sky. When they'd gone, Vincent returned his gaze to Catherine. He was shocked at the sight before him.

The torn material of her gown remained, but the fatal wound and blood were gone, revealing smooth, porcelain skin. Color slowly returned to her face, and Vincent felt a pulse in her neck. Her eyes remained closed but started to flicker. He lowered his face to the crown of her head and kissed her lightly.

"I'm here, I'm here," he whispered into her ear as he rocked her.

Catherine slowly opened her eyes. The rain had continued pouring; only it was lighter, as if it was finally coming to an end. As her vision focused, she looked straight into a pair of tear-filled, blue eyes.

"Vincent?" her voice was weak and hoarse, but she was alive. His teary eyes brightened and a smile spread over his face, exposing his canines. Vincent drew Catherine closer, bringing her to a sitting position. At first Catherine was unsure what to believe. Usually that second strike would mean the dream was over, and she would wake up alone in bed. Instead she was once again in Vincent's strong embrace.

Realizing what she just went through, and that Vincent had saved her, brought fresh tears to Catherine's eyes. Vincent's grip grew tighter, wishing with all his might he had been able to stop this from happening. But it didn't matter; nothing mattered now. Catherine was in his arms and he intended to never let her go again.

"It's alright Catherine," he whispered, "you're safe now." Slowly he stared rubbing her back, whispering comforting words to her, and Catherine calmed to his touch. Her sobbing subsided to silent tears and she began to relax, even snuggle into Vincent's embrace. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. For that moment, time stood still, and nothing could tear them apart. The rain stopped falling, and the sun began to rise for the first time.

**XXX**

**AN:** Scene taken from S01 E15, "Temptation."**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tell Me**

Jacob had come into Vincent's room looking for him. Father had been called away to attend a sprained ankle, so Jacob hoped Vincent would continue reading _Great Expectations_ where Father had left off. Once in the chamber, Jacob saw that Vincent was asleep. Normally he would have allowed his adoptive parent to rest, but he was eager to know how the story ended. Carefully, after setting the book on the table, he climbed up into Vincent's bed.

"Wake up Daddy." Jacob nudged Vincent's shoulder, but when he still didn't wake up, the toddler started bouncing on the bed. Normally Vincent would wake and play with the boy, but this time he remained asleep. "Daddy? Why you no wake up?"

Vincent still remained silent and Jacob started to cry.

Mary, who had been on her way to deliver laundry, had heard crying coming from Vincent's chamber. She entered and found Jacob crying next to an unconscious Vincent. "Jacob, what happened?" Mary asked as she crossed the room toward the distraught toddler. The boy only continued to cry harder. Mary tried to wake Vincent but received the same results as Jacob.

Quickly Mary grabbed Jacob and hurried to the hospital chamber. Father was just finishing with Cullen's sprained ankle when Mary came in. "Mary, what's wrong?" Father asked. He noticed the still crying toddler. "Is Jacob all right? What happened?"

"Yes, Father, Jacob is fine," Mary answered when her panting subsided, "but something is wrong with Vincent."

"Vincent! What has happened?" Father asked.

"I don't know. I was delivering the laundry when I heard Jacob crying. I looked in and I thought Vincent was asleep. I tried to wake Vincent up, but Father, nothing I did woke him!"

"Quickly, we must get to him." Father grabbed his medical bag, and headed for Vincent's chamber. Mary dropped Jacob off in the nursery before following Father.

**XXX**

The sun was warm and shining brightly. The flowers were in bloom and the lake was dazzling from the reflecting sunrays. Vincent felt so at peace in the serene environment. He sat with his back against a willow tree, Catherine safely tucked at his side. She was wrapped in his cloak and, for the first time since he arrived, Catherine was smiling. He sighed and pulled Catherine closer.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Catherine asked.

Vincent chuckled. "How completely at peace I feel here. It seems like a dream." He turned to gaze at Catherine's face. She looked exactly the same as the last day he'd seen her. Only something seemed different. There was a sort of glow about her that left him mesmerized. "And how beautiful you are."

"I've missed you so much." Her eyes closed and her head found its familiar place on his shoulder. Turning back to him, Catherine noticed Vincent seemed exhausted. "Vincent do you need to lie down? You look tired."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Catherine," Vincent ensured when he saw her concerned gaze.

She did not buy his story. Slowly she removed herself from Vincent's arm and pulled his head toward her. Her movements caught him off guard and, before he could react, his head was resting on her lap. He tried to sit up, but Catherine laid one hand on his chest while the other ran its fingers through his golden mane. The gesture stopped Vincent, forcing him to relax back into Catherine's loving, soothing caress. She was right, he had been tired.

"I thought so," Catherine chuckled, "just what have you been doing all this time."

"Much has happened in the Tunnels," Vincent explained. "Father seems to have many new projects to occupy our time. Even Mouse has trouble keeping up."

"Mouse have trouble? Now there's something I thought I'd never hear," Catherine chuckled.

"Well, he has other things to keep him… preoccupied," Vincent said.

"What could possibly keep Mouse that busy?" Catherine asked.

"The better question is who?" A small smile tugged at the corners of Vincent's mouth.

Suddenly it hit her. "Jamie! Well, it's about time. Just when did this happen?"

"About two years ago," Vincent replied. "Strange how certain circumstances can bring people together… like… that…" Vincent lost track of his voice as he realized what he'd just said.

Catherine puzzled over what the circumstance Vincent spoke of. The realization was almost too painful: her "death." Her fingers halted their strokes and tears ran down her cheeks, dropping onto Vincent's face. Quickly Vincent got back to his knees and gathered Catherine in his arms.

"Vincent," Catherine cried into his chest, "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"Catherine there is no reason for you to apologize." Vincent felt appalled that she felt this way, and angry with himself for allowing it. "I was the one who failed you. If I hadn't been so consumed in my own self-pity, those men never would have tormented you. I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness."

Pulling back to look, really look, at him Catherine stared into his eyes and saw all his pain. _He feels responsible, when it's all my fault?_ she thought. She stared up at him for a long time, caressing every feature of his face with her eyes. Oh how she'd missed him. Taking his face in her hands Catherine spoke.

"Vincent, nothing that's happened is your fault. This was all because I was taken from you."

"I know," his voice was low, "Gabriel was truly a monster. I'm glad he cannot cause you, or anyone else, any more pain. My only regret is that I was unable to keep my vow to protect you."

"Oh V-Vincent, pl-please don't say that," Catherine said, sobs choking her voice. "I-I was the one who was careless."

The tears were overflowing as Catherine recalled all those months apart from Vincent, all those nights spent locked up alone, every humiliating test Gabriel put her through: the night he took her son before she could even hold him. Catherine closed her arms around Vincent's waist.

Vincent held her tighter, and Catherine allowed all her pain to flow out, letting in only Vincent's love. Her breath was warm against his neck, and Vincent shuddered at her touch. The last time he held her this close she had wanted to tell him something. Now he needed to know what that was.

"Catherine," Vincent spoke into her ear, "the last time we spoke, you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

Calming herself Catherine pulled back. Even though this was only a dream, she felt compelled to tell him the truth. Maybe this would help her when she faced the real Vincent. Noticing the tears still clinging to her cheek, Vincent gently wiped them away with his thumb. Catherine leaned into his touch. _You're not making this any easier_, she thought.

"I did want to tell you Vincent," she said as she held his hand to her face, "but I didn't want to cause you any more worry." Her eyes closed, remembering that day. "You were still recovering from your illness; I didn't want you to have anything else to worry about."

Vincent just had to know what she wanted to tell him. What his foolish self-pity had cost him. "Catherine, please. Tell me."

She turned her attention back to him. "Vincent. I wanted to tell you… what I was trying to say… was that…"

"AHHH!" Vincent cried out, releasing his hand from Catherine and clutched his chest. Powerful waves of pain swept over him and he was losing his focus on Catherine. It felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest. He fell to the ground in pure agony.

"Vincent! What's wrong?" Catherine tried to reach for him, but, for some reason, she could no longer touch him.

_What's happening?_ Vincent thought. He tried to reach for Catherine but his fingers passed through her outstretched hand. _No! I need more time._ But before he could utter another word, the world around him went dark and Catherine was gone.

**XXX**

"CATHERINE!"

Vincent's ragged breathing slowed as he focused on his surroundings. He was back in his chamber, sitting upright in his bed, and Father and Mary were in the room. Before he could ask what they were doing, the sharp pain returned. Vincent looked down to find two syringes protruding from his chest.

"Vincent, Vincent!" Mary said as she tried to calm him, "its us; Father and Mary."

"Vincent, please, calm down," Father approached his distraught son. "Mary found you unconscious and brought me here. There was nothing I could do to wake you, and your pulse was very low. I had to use two adrenaline shots in order to wake you."

Vincent ripped the syringes from his chest and discarded them across the room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and dropped his head into his hands. He shuddered and began to sob uncontrollably. Mary and Father tried to comfort him but to no avail. They could not even get near him.

_I needed more time!_ he thought bitterly to himself, _Why couldn't they have waited a little longer?_ Vincent fell to his knees and half roared, half cried out at the forces that had taken his beloved Catherine away from him. The sound reached all throughout the Tunnels.

Jacob heard, and ran toward Vincent's chamber. When the little boy arrived, Vincent was an emotional wreck and Father and Mary could do nothing to ease the pain he was in, let alone approach him. Without warning Jacob ran across the room and threw his arms around Vincent's neck. Father and Mary attempted to remove Jacob, but stopped when they saw Vincent's reaction. Vincent's sobbing slowed and he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Don't cry Daddy," Jacob told him. Vincent only held a little tighter.

_Oh Catherine_, Vincent thought to himself, _he reminds me so much of you_.

Seeing as they were no longer needed, Mary and Father left Vincent's chamber.

**XXX**

Catherine woke with a start. It was light out and her digital cloak read 5:56 pm. She was in her bedroom, clinging to a blanket she was wrapped in. _So it was a dream after all._ The image of Vincent was so clear she felt like it had really happened. Catherine tried to move, but a small form prevented her from leaving the bed. While she had slept, Rosemary had crawled into her mother's bed and fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful that Catherine didn't want to wake her.

Catherine settled back down and cuddled her daughter closer. She started to pull the blanket over both her and her daughter, when a familiar scent caught her attention. It was a combination of candle smoke, old leather, and spicy, musky, earthy scent. Vincent. Catherine looked around for the source until her eyes landed back to the cloth in her hands. She looked closely and gasped. She was wearing Vincent's cloak.

"How is this possible?" she whispered to herself, "it was only a dream. Wasn't it?" Catherine held the garment to her nose and inhaled the scent. There was no mistaking it. This was Vincent's cloak, but how did she get it?

There was a quiet knock on her door before she could answer her own question. Peter entered her room. "Cathy, you awake?"

"I'm up Peter," she whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought if you were up we could get everything all packed up in the car, and head out early,"

"Alright. Give me a chance to wake Rose, shower and change, and then I'll whip up a quick snack for the rode."

"Sounds good." He left to finish loading anything they might have missed. Peter had spent half the day helping Catherine and Rosemary pack for the journey home.

Catherine sighed as she leaned back down on the bed. In less than a few hours she would be back in New York, and later she would be home again. But what if she didn't have a home to return to? Her mind swirled again with doubts. What if her Tunnel family sent her away? They might not believe her to be the real Catherine; Peter said everyone had attended the funeral. And what about Vincent? How could she expect him to take her back after she had avoided him for so long?

_I was the one who failed you… I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness._ His words echoed in her mind.

Rosie started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi mommy."

"Hi Rosebud, did you have a good dream?" Catherine asked her sleepy daughter.

"Mmhmm, what that?" she pointed to the cloak around Catherine's shoulders.

"This is a cloak," Catherine sighed, "and it belongs to your daddy."

Rosie sat up and started to look at the cloak. She turned back to her mother, puzzlement and amazement in her eyes. "How it get here?"

"I don't know. I had that bad dream again; only this time your daddy saved me." Catherine could still feel his strong arms holding her close. "Then he put his cloak around me and disappeared."

Rosie whimpered as her mother recalled the dream. Catherine opened her arms and Rosie crawled on to her mother's lap. She sat down and Catherine enfolded herself and her daughter in Vincent's cloak. Rosie snuggled in and Catherine began to remember all the times she had been wrapped in this cloak.

"Whoa," Rosie exclaimed, "it big. Is daddy a giant?"

"No sweetie, he's not that big," Catherine chuckled. "Well, since we're up, what do you say we get dressed, have something to eat and head out? Peter is already up and everything's packed up in his car."

"Ok good. Ok fine," Rosie said as Catherine scooted out of bed toward the shower. "What bout this?" she asked holding up a corner of Vincent's cloak.

"I don't know baby," Catherine said as she slipped into the bathroom.

When she heard the water running, Rosemary hoped off her mother's bed and headed for her room. She changed clothes and grabbed a small backpack that held all her important treasures: her picture binder, her bunny Elli, and her keepsake box. Ever since she could walk, Rosie always kept little objects she thought were interesting: a piece of blue glass shaped like a heart, a white rock, some dried flowers, and a picture of her and her mother in Catherine's secret glen.

Rosie put on her backpack, and walked back to her mother's room. Catherine had finished with her shower and was in the process of getting dressed when the little girl came in. When her daughter walked in Catherine smiled. Rosie always looked so adorable with her little backpack on, and Catherine had to stifle a laugh.

"Go home now Mommy?" Rosie asked.

"Yes Rosebud," Catherine said, "why don't you go on downstairs and wait with Peter. I'll finish up here and be down to make a snack, ok?"

"Ok good, ok fine," was her response before Catherine resumed some last minute packing.

"Gone!"

"Rose, what's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"It gone!" the toddler exclaimed.

"What's gone?"

"Daddy's cloak. It went poof." Catherine looked at the bed and noticed Vincent's cloak was indeed missing; vanishing as mysteriously as it had appeared.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Coming Home**

They finally arrived at Peter's house around eight o' clock. It had taken longer than usual because they had to stop at Katie's diner. Since Catherine was leaving, "Margaret" had to turn in her resignation. Unfortunately when they arrived they found a surprise going-away-party for Catherine and Rosie. It had been a heartfelt farewell, but Catherine had promised to visit as often as she and Rosie could. Catherine and Tasha practically had to pry Rosie and Thomas apart.

Before they left Tasha said she would be coming up to New York to visit Maize. She also promised to stop by and check on her. Catherine thanked her for her kindness, and appreciated Tasha for it. She even confessed that seeing her family and friends again would be difficult and Catherine could use all the emotional support she could get.

Now Catherine looked up at the familiar house of her childhood. It looked very much the same unlike her. Since she was still considered dead, Catherine wore her blonde pixie-cut wig. Meanwhile, in the backseat, Rosie had fallen asleep holding her bunny during the car ride, so Peter and Catherine unloaded the bags into the house. When that was done, Catherine removed her daughter from the car seat and brought her inside. As she walked through the front doorway the little girl woke up.

"Where are we Mommy?" she asked through a yawn.

"We're at Peter's house, Rosebud," Catherine answered as she walked upstairs to the guest bedroom she would use for the next few days. She entered and laid her daughter down on the bed and Rosie rubbed her eyes.

"Go see Daddy now?" Rosie asked sleepily.

"No, not yet, but soon, I promise." Catherine kissed Rosie on her forehead and quietly exited the room. She tiptoed downstairs and found Peter in the kitchen.

"You know Peter, I can cook," she smirked as Peter looked up from searching the freezer for a microwavable dinner.

"Cathy, that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. You're the reason I had a chance to finally come home. If it weren't for you, Rosie and I'd still be in Connecticut." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "And I'd never find a way to… to tell Vincent what I should have told him years ago. Thank you Peter."

Returning the hug, Peter chuckled, "Oh honey, you would have found a way. It's just good to have you back. Now you said something about dinner?"

**XXX**

It was around eleven o' clock when an old gray van turned the corned. It had been a long drive from Montana, but the destination was worth it. Noticing his traveling companion had fallen asleep the driver gave him a gentle nudge.

"Hey Charles, wake up man. We're almost there," he said as he turned another corner.

The gentle giant gave a large yawn before answering. "Devin, why is it we are not going Below again?"

"Wouldn't want to wake the Old Man at this hour. Besides they ain't expecting us 'till Saturday." Noticing his friend's apprehension, he placed one hand on the man's shoulder. Devin knew Charles feared people's reactions when they met him. "Don't worry Charles, Dr. Alcott is a good friend. You have nothing to worry about."

Like Vincent, Charles appearance was frightening to some, except his deformed features were caused by neurofibromatosis. Devin rescued him from a carnival where he was humiliated and forced to perform as the "Dragon Man." Devin brought Charles Below and Vincent helped him learn to except what he was, and know that there were people who loved him for who he was. Charles settled back and now watched as Devin maneuvered the van along the dark road.

**XXX**

"Cathy, this smells incredible," Peter commented as he stepped back into the kitchen. Catherine had cooked a special diner for them: stew made from what she found in Peter's fridge. The aroma was pleasing to the nose and made Peter's mouth water.

"Why thank you Peter," Catherine smiled.

"Honey, why are you still dressed like that?" Peter asked. Catherine was still wearing her disguise.

Catherine laughed. "Oops. Sometimes I get so comfortable in this I forget to take it off."

Both laughed until there was a knock at the door, making Catherine and Peter jump.

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?" Peter asked as he made his way to the front door. Catherine remained hidden in the kitchen. She hadn't removed her wig, but years of paranoia held her in place.

Cautiously Peter approached the door and looked out the peephole. To his surprise Devin Wells, Father's biological son, shivered on the doorstep with his friend Charles, standing behind him, a very large hood covering his face. Peter opened the door, welcoming his to guests as they hurried inside. "Well this is unexpected," Peter exclaimed as he shut the door.

"Sorry doc but we got in earlier than expected," Devin said, "but I thought you might put up with a couple of strangers for the night. The Old Man wouldn't exactly be thrilled bout me waking him up." Then the aroma of beef stew caught his attention. "Hey did William send up dinner. Smells great."

"Well actually, I was just about to sit down when you two showed up," Peter said. "I wasn't expecting anyone else tonight, but both of you are welcome to stay."

"So… that mean we can crash here tonight?" Devin asked.

"Yes of course, but I'm afraid, Devin, that you will have to take the couch," Peter said.

"Why's that?" Charles asked.

"I have… other guests staying with me," Peter explained, "and they've already claimed one of the spare rooms." Peter desperately wanted to tell Devin that Catherine was alive, but he didn't even know where, or even how, to begin.

Meanwhile the smell of stew had woken a sleepy, and extremely hungry, Rosie. She made her way downstairs, her bunny clutched in one hand. When she got to the bottom, she saw two strange men in the hallway with Peter. One was very large and covered his face. The other was a tall man with dark hair, and three, long scares on the left side of his face.

"Peter, who they?" Rosie asked as the men turned to see the small girl.

Devin was surprised to see a toddler in Peter's house, but what surprised him more was the girl herself. Turning his attention toward Peter he asked, "Who's the squirt?"

_Oh boy_, Peter thought, _how to explain this one? Well I guess the cat had to be let out sometime._ He chuckled at the analogy before answering, "Well Devin, I think I'd better let her mother make the introductions."

Quickly, before another word was said, Rosie rushed into the kitchen. The girl's quick movements puzzled the three men. She didn't even realize that she'd dropped her bunny as she ran out.

Meanwhile Catherine was still by the stove absentmindedly stirring the stew. She couldn't believe Devin was, at this very moment, in Peter's hallway. She almost didn't believe her ears until Peter said Devin's name. Charles must be with him since Devin said "we." Catherine wanted nothing more than to see him, but her doubts held her in place.

Then Rosemary came running into the kitchen and grabbed Catherine's skirt. "Mommy, Mommy," Rosemary started tugging Catherine toward the hallway. "Come look, come look!"

When the two women arrived, Devin took a second look at the woman the girl brought with her. _Must be the mother_, he thought, _not bad looking, but something seems familiar._ "So you must be Peter's guest," he put his hand out, "Nice to meet ya. Name's…"

"Devin Wells," Catherine answered. He was shocked. No one knew his real name; he'd used so many over the years, but only his real name a handful of times. Then she turned to address Charles. "Hello Charles. It's been a long time."

Both were flabbergasted. Devin and Charles had been living in the mountain areas away from prying eyes. There was absolutely no way this woman could know who Charles was. Devin took a step toward the mysterious woman and stared her right in the eyes. "Hang on a sec. I've never seen you before lady. Just how do you know me and my pal here."

She smiled and said, "Not surprised. It's been years six since we worked together in the D.A.'s office, and only five since I last saw Charles."

Now Devin started to panic. There was only one person in the District Attorney's office that knew that information, but she was dead and buried. Then he looked closer at her features and noticed she had the same green eyes as…

_No! It just couldn't…_ He shook his head but when he looked again, the woman was removing her blonde wig, letting a long braid fall on her shoulder. Her light brown hair had been sun kissed from years in the country, and it was longer, but everything else was the same. He looked closer and saw the scar by her left ear. Standing before them was none other than Catherine Chandler.

"Ca… C-Catherine?" Charles nearly yelled with delight. "It is you?" At the nodding of her head Charles smiled wider and grabbed Catherine into a bear hug and spun her around.

"Ok Charles," Catherine laughed, "its great to see you to. Now put me down." He obeyed her command and set her on her feet. She was delighted to see them, but when she turned back to Devin, her smile faded.

Before she could speak Devin pulled Catherine into his arms. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. You alive! It seems almost impossible. I mean, when the Old Man said…"

Devin paused, remembering Father's letter three years ago, telling him that Catherine had been murdered; Father had even included the news article. Devin had immediately come home to consult Vincent. It was only when the brothers were alone that Vincent had allowed himself to give into the crushing weight of losing his beloved Catherine. Now she was standing before him acting like she'd only been gone on vacation.

Drawing her back to look her in the eye, Devin spoke in a non-to calming voice. "Come to think of it, just what is going on, Chandler? First I hear that your dead, I show up only to miss the funeral, and now you're standing here, alive. Do you have any idea what Vincent's been going through? What the hell is going on here?!"

It was Peter who took the opportunity to speak. "Devin, please, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? Are you serious?!," Devin shouted. "Peter you know what Vincent's been like. Scratch that! The guy has been through hell! How can you be so calm about it?"

Turning back to Catherine, "And how could you, of all people, do this to him?"

"Devin," Catherine's voice started shaking from the tears that threatened. "I-I never i-intended for this to happen… I thought if I went away… everyone would be safe b-but…"

Devin was about to yell again when he saw the tears stream down her face. He realized how hard it must have been for her to leave Vincent as she did. Devin knew in his heart that Catherine would never intentionally hurt Vincent without a damn good reason. He watched as Charles placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder and Rosie had come up and wrapped her arms around Catherine's legs.

"Why don't we all head into the kitchen before that stew gets cold," Peter suggested, "There'll be plenty of time for explanations."

Everyone followed him into the kitchen and Catherine ladled up each person a bowl of stew. Everyone sat down, except for Rosie, who still clung to Catherine's leg. Catherine disentangled the girl and placed her in her chair before serving them both. Just as she was about to sit herself, Rosie squirmed out of her chair.

"Where are you going honey?" Catherine called after her daughter.

"I drop Ellie," Rosie said over her shoulder, "be back Mommy."

Both Devin and Charles glanced up from their stew. They looked at each other with puzzled looks, then back to Catherine.

"Mommy? Cathy, since when did you have a daughter?" Devin asked.

The comment didn't surprise her much. Peter had already told her that everyone knew Jacob was her son, but nothing was said about another child. Catherine knew she'd have to explain this all to her Tunnel family, so she might as well start with Devin. He would be more understanding than Father at least. At that moment Rosie returned with her rabbit and seated herself in Catherine's lap.

"Well Devin, since we skipped proper introductions, let me introduce you to your niece, Rosemary Caroline Wells." Turing her attention to the girl in her lap, "Rosebud, meet your Uncle Devin."

"Hi," Rosie clutched her rabbit in one hand and waved with the other. Both Charles and Devin's eyes went wide with shock as they glanced at the little girl. Devin's jaw even dropped open and the spoon fell from his hand and landed in his bowl. All the while Peter enjoyed his stew, a smile spreading across his lips.

After dinner everyone went to the living room and everyone got reacquainted. Charles and Rosie became fast friends, and Devin immediately loved his little niece. An hour later Rosie had fallen asleep and had been put to bed. Peter had also excused himself for the night, leaving Catherine to explain the past three years of her life to Devin and Charles. They were amazed with what she had gone through

"… And so Peter convinced me to return and here I am," Catherine finished.

Devin was still having a hard time taking in everything Catherine had just told him. They had only heard Vincent and Father's side of the story, but to actually hear what Catherine had gone through was something else entirely. All this time she had been alive and she could not even come home because of what Gabriel had done to her.

What amazed Devin the most was what else Catherine had to say: Catherine had not only been pregnant, but Vincent was the father. At first learning that Jacob was Catherine's son, he was taken aback and saddened because Jacob had been believed to be Gabriel's son. If it hadn't been for Catherine and Rosie, Devin probably would not have believed it. The resemblance to Catherine was obvious, but the eyes alone should have been a dead giveaway. No one but Vincent had such exotic, cerulean eyes.

"Wow Chandler, this is a lot to take in," Devin managed to say. "I mean, to think, little JC is really my nephew; and now I have a niece too? Boy is my little brother in for the surprise of his life."

"JC? Is that what you've been calling my son?" Catherine asked.

"Well yeah, either that or squirt," Devin said. "Wait, wait, you know about Jacob?"

"Well I am his mother," Catherine smiled, "and Peter told me what Vincent named him. I can't wait to see how much he's grown."

"Well I can tell you Chandler, you sure make some cute babies," Devin smirked. "Just look at my niece; just as beautiful as her mother."

"Don't leave out her father. She has as much of Vincent in her as me," Catherine sighed. Then she turned to Devin with a serious look on her face. "Devin, do you really think Vincent won't be angry with me?"

"Please tell me that was rhetorical," he asked.

The look on her face told him she was dead serious. "Cathy my brother could never be mad at you. When I first came home, around when Vincent got Jacob back, I noticed he'd changed. Then I caught him one night by the Mirror Pool alone."

Catherine was not sure she liked where this was going, but she made herself listen.

"He didn't know I was there at first," Devin continued, "but what I saw ripped my heart out. There he was, huddled and crying on the floor, on his knees. When I put my hand on his shoulder he flinched before he just collapsed. He had bottled up so much just so he could be strong for everyone else. He couldn't even talk about what was bothering him. He just kept saying your name over and over again."

Devin had to pause as the emotions from that night returned. "He tries so hard to be strong for the Tunnels but when he's by himself… Oh Cathy, he's absolutely miserable. I've never seen him like this." Devin covered his eyes as the tears started to come.

Catherine found it hard to breathe as tears started spill from her eyes. From what Devin told her made her feel even worse about not returning to Vincent sooner. The guilt was spreading to through her heart. She had felt this pain a thousand times before repeatedly over the past three and a half years. She started to wrap her arms around her waist and her head fell to her chest as she cried silent tears.

Devin saw her heartache and walked over to the couch to sit by her side and hold her. Catherine cried into his arms until she calmed down.

"Awe Cathy," Devin said, "but that's all gonna change. With you home, my little brother's gonna have his life back." He took a hand and turned her face toward him. "Believe me, having you back is gonna make him happier than he's ever been. And on top of that, now he's not only gonna have you but two kids to spoil."

Catherine looked at him with her old lawyer's stare. She knew Devin was a 'good fraud' when he wanted to be, but right now he was speaking in complete honesty. He truly believed that Vincent, Father, and the rest of the Tunnel community would welcome her back with open arms. Catherine nodded her head and hugged him back.

_Maybe I was wrong_, she thought, _maybe Vincent won't be angry with me. I just hope he still wants our children… and me_. Catherine even laughed at the idea of Vincent spoiling anyone.

Then to cheer her up, Devin went on about how Vincent was taking care of Jacob and filling the part of a first time father. Catherine looked forward to getting to see this side of the man she loved, but she still felt unsure as to how to tell him, and the rest of her family, she was alive and coming home. So Catherine and Devin stayed up through the night to discuss their plan for reuniting the broken family.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Found**

It was a beautiful day in Central Park. Catherine's mind filled with memories of walking to the drainage tunnel, to the secret door that opened to the Tunnels and into Vincent's waiting arms. These thoughts were interrupted by Rosemary's squeals of delight. She was running around the statue of Alice in Wonderland playing with the other children.

Devin came up beside Catherine to watch his niece as she played with the other children. He chuckled as he remembered all the nights when he and Vincent were boys, and they'd sneak out to play under the stars. Of course then Father would catch them and Devin, being the more daring of the two, would always get the blame.

_Boy, did Dad harp on me about that_, he chuckled. Granted he was always the one getting them into trouble, but Vincent was always there to try and get them out.

Devin turned to look at Catherine and his smile faded. She looked like another person with her well thought out disguise. However, Catherine had forgotten her colored contacts when Devin rushed her out the door. She had changed from the rich girl he'd met from the District Attorney's office all those years ago. She wasn't some spoiled snob back then, or else Vincent wouldn't have fallen in love with her. Catherine was beautiful and rich, but she was also a caring person with a loving heart and a courageous spirit.

Now she seemed so fearful. She kept looking around as if suspecting someone to grab her and her daughter. Devin's heart broke to see her like this. Gabriel hadn't just robbed Catherine of her life and her son; he'd stolen her spirit.

"Do you see him yet?" Catherine asked anxiously. The only reason she had agreed to come to Central Park was the hope of spotting some of the Tunnel children, along with Jacob. She remembered how the children loved to play in the park on a sunny day like this, and Devin assured her that her son would be among them.

"Not yet, but don't worry," Devin said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Meanwhile Rosie had broken off from the other children to chase a butterfly. As the butterfly fluttered about Rosie batted at the wings and jumped up to in an attempt to grab it. Every time it was just out of reach Rosie giggled and laughed. She was having so much fun that she didn't see the young boy hiding behind a bush until she ran right into him. Both children landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," Rosie said as she rubbed a sore spot on her head

"Are you ok?" he asked her. He stood up, dusted off her patchwork pants, and then walked over to where Rosie sat. Then he held out his hand to help her up.

"Uh huh," Rosie said as he pulled eye-level with him. "I ok. How bout you?"

"I'm ok," he smiled.

"Sorry," Rosie apologized.

"That's alright," the boy said, "I wasn't watching neither."

Rosie took a moment to take a closer look at the boy she ran into. He wore strange, patched clothing, but something seemed familiar about him. He got to his feet, dusted himself off, and then helped Rosie to her feet.

Then the boy gave Rosie a strange look as they stared at each other. "Do I know you?"

Rosie shook her head. "I neva been to New York before. Mommy and I come so we go see my daddy."

"How come you daddy not wif you?" he asked.

"Is a secret," Rosie whispered, "I not suppose to tell."

"Ok, where you mommy?" The boy started looking around.

Rosie pointed over to where Catherine and Devin were standing. "There, next to Unca Debin."

The boy looked at the couple and then gasped as he recognized the man. "Hey, that my Unca Debin!"

"Huh?" Rosie looked at him. "But if dat you unca, that mean…" Suddenly Rosie stepped into the boy's personal space to look at him closely. All at once she suddenly realized what had been so familiar about the boy.

"What?" he asked when Rosie stepped back and gasped.

There was a long moment before she spoke. "Jacob?"

"How you know my name?" Jacob was surprised. He'd never met anybody from Above who wasn't a Helper.

"It's you, it's you!" Rosie started jumping up and down with excitement. She threw her arms around Jacob's neck. "I foun you!"

Jacob was taken aback by the girl's reaction. He gently pushed her back so he could look at her face. This time when he looked at her, he took in the girl's appearance. She wore a a white shirt, a blue jean dress, a red coat, and black shoes. Her hair was golden and she had blue eyes. Suddenly Jacob remembered how this girl could know him, and where he'd seen the girl before.

Very cautiously, making sure he wasn't mistaken, Jacob asked, "Rosie?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded her head, "it's me, Rosie!"

Jacob just couldn't believe it. He had thought the little girl from his dream was just that, a dream. But now her she was, standing right in front of him. He joined in Rosie's excitement and both children started jumping up and down.

Catherine felt her daughter's joy through the Bond they shared. She turned to see Rosie playing with a little boy dressed in patch worked clothes. Catherine's heart stopped as she not only recognized the clothing as traditional Tunnel-wear, but also the little boy himself. It had been three years since she'd last seen him, but Catherine would know that child anywhere: the boy was her son.

Sensing her mother watching them, Rosie started dragging Jacob over toward her. She knew her mother would be happy that she found her brother all by herself. A few steps in Rosie was jerked back when Jacob suddenly stopped. She looked back to see him staring at her strangely.

"Where we going?" Jacob asked her.

"See Mommy silly," Rosie told him in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Why we gonna see your mommy?" Jacob stopped as Rosie just smiled and tugged on his hand again.

As Jacob and Rosie made their way toward the adults, Catherine had started making her way toward them. When Catherine and the children were about a foot away from each other, they stopped. Catherine stared at the boy in front of her. He was the same height as Rosie, only a little taller. He had golden, strawberry-blond hair reaching down to his shoulders. And of course his eyes were as clear blue as his father and sister's.

Jacob stopped when Rosie finally stopped when they crossed paths with a tall lady. The way Rosie was smiling he knew the woman must be her mother. Then Jacob noticed that there was something about Rosie's mother. He looked closer and noticed she had the same green eyes of the woman in the painting Vincent had shown him of his mother.

When Jacob seemed to be struggling with trying to see, Catherine bent down to allow Jacob a closer look at her. It amazed her how this little boy had been a tiny newborn that she once thought she'd never see again. Slowly Jacob reached up and touched his hand to Catherine's cheek. The moment he touched her a Bond was reformed between mother and son.

Hesitantly Jacob looked up into her eyes. "Mommy?"

Tears filled Catherine's eyes when Jacob called her that. She nodded her head and whispered, "That's right sweetheart. I am your mother."

Jacob started to cry as well and then threw himself into Catherine's arms. Catherine held onto him tightly as they cried together. Devin smiled as he watched the happy reunion.

"I missed you so much," Catherine whispered as tears flowed down her cheek. She pressed kisses to her son's forehead, while he held her tighter.

"I foun him Mommy," Rosie added as she watched the reunion between her mother and her brother.

Looking up Catherine smiled and invited her daughter to share in the embrace. As Rosie entered her arms, Catherine looked down at her children, finally together. After all these years she was finally holding both her children in her arms. She held them tighter and kissed them both.

"I love you Mommy." Even when he had the love of all the people of the Tunnels, even with Vincent's, Jacob had always wanted his mother's love. But he had also wanted to know why his mother had never been around.

"Why'd you go away? Didn't you like me?"

"Oh baby, of course I did. I wanted you and your sister very much." Catherine's heart broke to hear that her son felt this way. "I never wanted to leave, but…"

"I hate to interrupt," Devin said, "but I think we should discuss this some where more private."

As much as she wanted to explain things to her son, Catherine knew Devin was right. Getting up from her kneeling position, Catherine took each of her children's hands in hers. "You're right Devin, but we can't just take Jacob with us. The others will worry about him."

Turning to Jacob, Devin asked, "Hey JC, who'd you come with to the park today?"

"Eric, Brooke, and Sam," Jacob replied then pointed over by a group of trees. "We play hide-n-seek when Rosie foun me. Why?"

"Well I need to let them know that you're gonna spend some time with me," Devin told him. "I know you have a lot to talk about with your mom, but with how things are: we need a safe place to talk. So I'm taking you, your mom, and your sister to Doctor Peter's house, but I have to let whoever's watching you know first. That way the Old Man won't worry when the others come back without ya."

That being said, Devin walked over to the spot Jacob had pointed to and found Eric hiding behind a large boulder. He explained the situation to the older boy, and then headed back to where Catherine and the twins waited.

**XXX**

Vincent was headed toward the park entrance to pick up Jacob. He had missed the boy all day, but he also wanted to talk with Jacob. Earlier Vincent had felt a strong emotional response from his adoptive son and he wanted to know what the cause of this reaction. However, Father called out to Vincent as he passed by his chamber.

"Yes Father," Vincent said as he entered his parent's chamber. "Did you need something?"

"Ah yes, I was just wondering how you were doing," Father said. "You seemed very distant since yesterday."

"Its nothing to concern yourself with Father," Vincent insisted. "I assure you that I am alright."

Father sighed. "I know that Vincent, but I just wish you had not gone to Narcissa. Whatever that crazed women gave you nearly cost you your life. Just what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"Narcissa was not trying to harm me," Vincent assured his parent. "I needed her guidance and she provided a way to find the answers I seek."

"Answers to what exactly?" Father asked.

Before Vincent could answer Eric entered Father's chamber. The boy was out of breath and Father insisted that he sit and catch his breathe before continuing. Eric gladly sat down in Vincent's usual chair and tried to slow his breathing. Father could tell that whatever the boy had to say seemed very important.

"Sorry Father," Eric said when he found his voice. "I came to deliver a message to you. It's from Devin."

"Devin is in town?" Father exclaimed. "I wonder why he hasn't come down to see us? I'm sorry. Please, continue Eric."

"Devin wanted to let you and Vincent know that he was taking Jacob," Eric began, "He and Charles got into the city early last night and he decided he wanted to spend some time with Jacob. Then he was going to come Below with Jacob and Charles just as originally planned."

Eric removed himself from the chair to whisper the next part of the message in Father's ear. "He also said that he and Peter have a surprise for Vincent and they needed Jacob's help. He said it's really big, so it might take two nights to get it done."

"Well, I admit that I wish Devin had come to see me first" Father said. "Nonetheless, I am glad he let us know his intentions. Thank you for telling me this Eric, you may return to the other children now." With that being said Eric bounded out of the room while Father returned his attention back to Vincent.

"It appears I will not need to retrieve Jacob from the park after all," Vincent said. "Its strange. I had felt Jacob's joy earlier and could not think to what the cause of it. Now I see it was the arrival of his favorite uncle. I wonder what plans Devin has in store for Jacob."

"Your guess is as good as mine Vincent," Father commented, "but we shall just have to wait to find out."

Father was intrigued as to what surprise Peter and Devin had in store for Vincent. And what role could young Jacob possibly have in it? Well, it would just have to wait for now. Besides, now Father could finally have some quality time with Vincent. It was always a rare opportunity since Vincent was now looking after Catherine's son. He hardly ever got to see him except for meeting, meals, and whenever Father dropped by the children's lessons or story hour.

Turning around to pull out the chess set Father asked, "Since you are not needed for the moment, how about indulging an old man in a game of chess?"

**XXX**

A man had been watching as Catherine, Devin, Jacob, and Rosie got into a cab. He'd been keeping an eye on Jacob since he appeared with other children that morning and became interested when the others had shown up. He started to follow until they entered the cab and drove away. Then he went to his car and made a call on his cell phone.

Another man answered, "Johnson, what've ya got?"

"The boy just took off in a cab with a blond chick, a guy with a scared up face, and get this, another kid that looks like the boy."

"Don't let them out of your sight," the man on the other end of the phone said. "Call as soon as you find out where they're going and where they're staying."

"Understood," Johnson replied.

When Johnson hung up the phone, the other man sighed. He put the phone back on the receiver and turned to the large hulking, bald man at his left. "Get Pope on the line. We found her."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Nightmare Begins Again**

The next day Catherine hummed to herself as she prepared for breakfast, recalling the events of the previous day. After Devin and her had brought Jacob and Rosie to Peter's house from Central Park, Catherine could hardly be separated from her twins. Jacob had been delighted to see Peter and Charles again, but he spent more time getting to know his mother and sister. Catherine spent the day telling Jacob why she and Rosie left. She answered as many questions as she could, although Jacob's favorite answer was to find out that Vincent was his father.

In exchange Jacob told his mother all about the Tunnels and Vincent. Rosie had been just as excited to learn about the Tunnels as Jacob had been about Connecticut. They talked all through dinner and Catherine's chocolate brownies, until Catherine tucked her children into bed. Of course her children insisted on a story before bed, so Catherine snuggled down with her children and, at their request, told the story of how she and Vincent first met. By the time she was done both Catherine and her children had fallen asleep.

In the morning Catherine awoke to find Jacob and Rosie's combined bodies had trapped her during the night. Now she happily made waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs while everyone marched into the dinning room for a late breakfast. Peter had already left early that morning so, as Devin put it, more for them.

"Dang Chandler," Devin said through a mouthful of waffle, "when did you get this good? I think you might even give old William a run for his money."

"Devin please, I'm nowhere near as good as William," Catherine told him.

"I'd disagree and I have three witnesses to back me up, right guys," Devin indicated as his three companions all nodded their heads in agreement. Catherine only smiled and ate her breakfast.

"We gonna see Daddy today, Mommy?" Jacob asked as he reached for more bacon.

"Well I think that's up to Uncle Devin to decide," Catherine glanced over at him. "Just what exactly are you planning to do?"

Devin finished his last mouthful before answering. "Here's how I see it: everyone believes you're dead so we can't just waltz into Dad's chamber as if you've just come back from Tahiti. The shock of you alone is gonna stir up some questions. And to top it all off, there's explaining to Vinnie that he's a dad. So what I'm thinking is we need to coax the idea before throwing everyone for a lope."

"How do you suppose to do that Devin?" Charles asked.

"Well in case anyone forgot it is the month of January and in a day or two it will be the twelfth. As most of us know, Vincent was found outside St. Vincent's Hospital that very night, so its pretty much his birthday. I was thinking …we get a big box, wrap it up, hide you and the twins inside, and make you guys the biggest surprise of his life." Devin grinned at the thought of the surprise Vincent would get when he opened this gift. "It sure would be the gift of the century. So what do you think?"

The twins liked the idea but Catherine was hesitant. The idea seemed just as bad as walking straight into Vincent's chamber and saying, 'Hello Vincent, sorry I've been away three years; turns out I'm alive and been avoiding you.' But before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Getting up Devin answered the door while Catherine stayed back with Charles and the children.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he opened the door to a young woman with bright red hair, wearing ripped jeans, a black T-shirt.

"If this is the home of Peter Alcott then yes, yes you can," she replied. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her name's Margaret, she's about my age, blond hair and brown eyes. She's supposed to be staying here and I told her I'd drop by for a visit."

"Sorry, no one by that description." Devin didn't know who this women was and was trying to keep his guard up. Although Devin thought that she was very attractive.

"Devin it's all right," Catherine called from behind him. "She my friend, Tasha Lockhart, the one whose mother and aunt helped me these past years. Let her in."

Tasha sashayed her way into the door and met Catherine in a fierce hug. "Cathy it's so good to see you. You wouldn't believe how messed up the diner is without you. Momma has been going crazy with worry."

"Tasha, I've only been gone for two days," Catherine giggled.

"Yeah but no one could replace you," Tasha said. Turning toward Devin, "I take it he's another friend. If it weren't for the black hair and brown eyes I'd think this stud was my little cub's daddy."

"Sorry Tasha, but you're close. I'd like you to meet Devin, Vincent's brother."

"Nice to meet you," he shook Tasha's hand. "So I take it you know all about my little brother?" He gave Catherine a so-much-for-keeping-secrets look.

"Don't worry Scar Face, Cathy didn't tell me _everything_," Tasha snickered at Devin's obvious discomfort from the nickname, "but I did manage to get a few things: his name, how Cathy is completely head-over-heels for the guy, and whatever."

At that moment Rosie, on hearing Tasha's voice, ran from the dinning room and made a beeline for her. Tasha arms opened wide and she picked Rosie up and swung her around before giving the girl a big hug.

"Hey, there's my little cub. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Tasha! Tasha here!" the little girl squealed. "Is Tom wid you? Why you here? Did Auntie Kitty come?"

"Whoa slow your role, Ro," Tasha said as she set Rosie on the ground. "One thing at a time. It's good to see you too. No Thomas and my mom are back home; and I'm here because your momma looked like she needed a friend when she left. So I hopped in the jeep and headed on out."

"All right now that's enough excitement. What do you say we all head back and finish that breakfast before it gets cold?" Catherine led the way and made up a plate for Tasha. Once she sat down Catherine started to make the introductions.

"Well you already met Devin, and this is his friend Charles." Catherine extended her hand toward Charles. He was shy, nervous about meeting anyone new, but received a surprise when Tasha appeared unafraid of him.

Extending her hand to the gentle giant, Tasha smiled, "How do you do."

Charles smiled and shook her hand. It was then that Tasha noticed the little boy Rosie was sitting next to. "Well I'll be! Cathy, is this him?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes this is my son, Jacob."

"Oh honey, I can't believe I'm actually seeing him." Tasha walked over to the other side of the table and knelt down by the boy's side. "Hi there Jake, my name's Tasha."

"Hi," the little boy said. "You nice lady who take care of my mommy?"

"Not just your mommy, I looked after your sister too," Tasha stated proudly. "Now I'm here to help in any way I can."

"Well maybe you can help figure out how to reunite Cathy and Vincent," Devin said, "Apparently my idea was no good." Devin then went into relay his plan to Tasha.

"Not bad, not bad, but I think it might be a bit cliché," Tasha told him. Noting that Devin seemed fluster Tasha was quick to reassure him. "Now don't be like that. It was a great idea, but I have to agree with that look Catherine has on her face. Although, I think using the birthday theme's not a bad way to go."

"How do you like that, the women are gaining up on me Charles," Devin feigned hurt.

Everyone chuckled and then Rosie got an idea. Turing to Jacob he got the same idea and the two started giggling.

"Hey what are you two scheming?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison. The habit had started last night and made everyone laugh.

**XXX**

Johnson watched as Catherine and Devin loaded the twins into Devin's car. He was surprised with the appearance of Tasha and felt the need to report it. He turned to his partner as he started up the car.

"Get Pope on the line," he told his partner. "Looks like they're up to something."

"Think that biker chick has anything to do with it," the younger man asked.

"Beats me, but if there's any chance this all leads back to the freak, then the boss is gonna reward us big time. Just think about it: not only do we get the kids and the Chandler chick, but if we bag that monster, we may just find ourselves with plan tickets to Fiji."

"Let's not get carried away," his partner said as he dialed the number on the car phone.

**XXX**

Catherine and the twins had arrived back at Peter's house a little before noon. Once again she had forgotten to take of her disguise as she set aside her shopping bags. When Jacob and Rosie insisted that they were starving to death, so while Catherine made lunch Jacob and Rosie decided to play a game. She laughed to herself as she watched Jacob search the house intently for Rosie in a game of hide-and-seek. The two hardly seemed tired after the long day they had had.

They had spent the day shopping at a little craft store Tasha knew of. The twins had a lot of fun making various little crafts and each made something for Vincent's birthday. After the craft store Catherine decided that Jacob needed something to wear since Devin never grabbed the boy's overnight bag. Together Tasha and Catherine found a clothing store with cheap clothes and ended up buying Jacob two outfits. One of them was a matching outfit for Jacob and Rosie to wear: green T-shirts, blue overalls and white shoes.

Afterwards they spent the day at a little park. Devin had his camera and was taking pictures. Then Tasha and Devin decided to do a little shopping of their own, while also going over ideas for Vincent and Catherine's reunion. That left Catherine to call a cab and take the twins home. So while the children played, Catherine was making lunch and thought about what story she would use to get the twins settled down for a nap.

Catherine was just about to call off the game so the kids could eat when Charles entered the kitchen. She smiled as he sat down at the table. "Hello Charles."

"Hello, did you all have a good time?" Charles asked.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. The children had so much fun at the craft store," Catherine answered. "Jacob and Rosie will probably show you the bracelets they made for each other later. Oh, and then we stopped by the park and Devin used his camera to take pictures."

"Where is Devin?' Charles was looking around as if Devin would show up around the corner or something.

"Devin and Tasha said they had to pick up something. They were also going to discuss plans for tomorrow." She glanced up at the clock. "I think they should be back in an hour or so."

"Catherine… Do you have an idea how you want things to happen between you and Vincent when you see him again?" Charles asked.

Catherine sighed and set down the sandwich she'd just made. "To be honest, I just don't know. I must have played this scene out a thousand times in my head: what I'd say to him or how he'd react. Every time I tried nothing seemed right. I considered writing letters, but I always ending up throwing them away."

"Why did you never send word? Surely a Helper would have been able to get your message to Vincent."

"I wanted to but I was afraid that if I tried to contact anyone, Gabriel would find me. He had footage of my escape that night and I bet he counted on me trying to contact someone. I also figured he had been monitoring my friends for any sign of me." Tears began to flow down her cheeks by this point.

"I could take Gabriel finding me, but if he ever found the Tunnels or Vincent… I couldn't live with myself."

Charles reached across the table and gave Catherine's hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled and returned the friendly gesture.

"Don't worry Catherine," he told her, "I know Vincent; he will understand."

Catherine was about to protest when Jacob came running into the kitchen and launched himself onto Catherine's legs. He was crying and Catherine worried that something had happen to either him of Rosie.

"Jacob, honey, what's wrong? Where's your sister?" Catherine asked as calmly as she could.

"I playing with Rosie and I look outside to find her," he hiccupped, "I saw scary man."

Catherine's fight or flight senses were taking over. She had to get Charles, the children, and herself out of the house now. Peter had a Tunnel entrance in his basement. Quickly she ushered Charles and Jacob toward the basement and told them to get Below. Meanwhile she turned back to look for Rosie.

Before Catherine had a chance to call out her daughter's name, four men were surrounding her. An old saying from her friend and self defense teacher came to her head, _Do whatever it takes to come out alive_; _use what you got_.

One of the men signaled two of the others to grab hold of Catherine's arms. Meanwhile he directed the other man to search upstairs. Using this distraction, Catherine managed to slip out of their grasp and make it to the kitchen. She made it to the knife holder and grabbed the biggest kitchen knife. Neither of her attackers used their guns, thinking overpowering a petite woman like her would be easy. They were sadly mistaken.

Charles heard the commotion and hid Jacob near the Tunnel entrance. Then he made his way up the stairs and out the door. He ran to the kitchen in an attempt to aide Catherine when one of the attackers grabbed his gun and fired. Charles fell to the ground and Catherine lunged.

At that moment, Devin was coming around the corner when he heard the gunshot. Seeing a van outside Peter's house, Devin sprinted toward the house and through the front door. As he entered Catherine plunged her knife into the shoulder of one of her attackers. Devin charged as the other man was about to pounce on Catherine, tackling him to the ground. The two rolled into the living room and knocked over a lamp, which Devin bashed over his assailant's head. As he got up another man appeared and fired his gun three times.

"No!" Catherine cried as she watched Devin fall to the floor.

"Shut it you bitch," he yelled as he pressed his gun to the back of her head. Catherine stopped moving and dropped her knife. Then she was brought to the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Well Miss Chandler," he grinned at Catherine's surprise. "Yes, we know who you are. Now if you'd be so kind as to tell me where the children are, we'd be happy to let you go."

Catherine remained silent. She knew this man was lying through his teeth.

"Well suit yourself," he said, "the boss wants you alive anyway for questioning, but he didn't say undamaged. Harrison, McKnight, take Ms. Chandler out to the car. Rogers, you and I will stay here and look for the brats."

Catherine walked quietly as she was lead to the black van. Normally she would have fought back, but she stayed quiet out of fear for her children. She could only pray that her children had made it to the Tunnels, or at least safely hidden somewhere.

**XXX**

Below Father and Vincent were enjoying a third game of chess. Vincent was about to deliver a checkmate when his body suddenly froze.

"Vincent? What's the matter?" Father tried to ask. However, Vincent had gathered his cloak and was gone before he heard what Father was saying. Vincent ran as fast as his legs could carry him, following the pull of his Bond with Jacob. The young boy was experiencing an alarming fear and Vincent worried for the child's safety.

**XXX**

Jacob had remained hidden behind the pile of boxes after he watched Charles head back up the stairs. He heard all the noise and cringed at the sounds and tried not to scream when the gun went off. Then he heard a whimpering coming from the opposite side of the room.

Jacob crawled over to the opposite side of the room. Moving around some boxes Jacob found a small door. He opened it and found Rosie hiding inside.

"Rosie, you all right," Jacob whispered.

"What happening? I heard scary noises," Rosie whimpered.

"There bad guys in da house. Charlie said stay here and he go help Mommy." Hearing another shot Jacob crawled in next to his sister. He pulled the boxes closer and then shut the door. Inside Rosie clung to him and started crying.

"What gonna happen to us?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jacob told her.

"Mommy scared," Rosie sensed her mother through their Bond. "She want us hiding so bad guys can't get us."

"Rosie we gotta stay quiet, ok?" Jacob was sensing something of Catherine as well, but it wasn't as strong yet.

Rosie nodded her head. They waited a long time before they heard someone enter the basement.

**XXX**

"Hey Johnson, you sure they're down here?" Rogers asked.

"Course I'm sure. You saw her come home with both of them, so they're here somewhere. We searched everywhere else in the house. Now keep your trap shut or I'll carve you a new one."

"What was that?" Rogers asked after hearing a large bang.

"Came from over here," Johnson walked cautiously over to a large, antique cabinet. Then he chuckled to himself. "Ah hell Rogers, unless this house has rats, I think we just found them."

Rogers let his guard down then and slung his gun over his shoulder. Stepping up to the cabinet he first tried to shake it. To his disappointment the cabinet had been bolted to the wall. Figuring they had the children corned he laughed maliciously.

"Alright kiddies," he said, "come on out. Old Rogers just wants to take you for a little ride."

He reached to open the door, and, to his surprise, two little children were not inside. instead there stood a very tall, very angry Vincent.

He had reached Peter's house a few minutes ago. When he heard Rogers and Johnson coming down the stairs, Vincent had kept himself hidden inside the cabinet. Now that he heard the evil intent of these men, Vincent burst through the doors.

Rogers and Johnson had not been expecting this and had no time to draw their guns. Johnson had been closer to the stairs and made a hasty retreat. Meanwhile, Rogers was left to fight off Vincent by himself. He was no match and Vincent easily overpowered the frightened man. He grabbed Rogers by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

Vincent let a low, threatening growl escape his throat. His claws pricked the flesh of Roger's throat causing a small trickle of blood.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked menacingly. Rogers only panicked more and Vincent shook him violently. "I asked you what you're doing here."

"Please, please, don't hurt me. I was just following orders." In his mind Rogers prayed that Johnson was getting back up. Even though Vincent had him pinned, Rogers tried to grope for the gun on his back. He just barely managed to grab it without being noticed.

"Where is my son?" Vincent demanded.

"I don't know, I don't know," Rogers panicked.

It was then Vincent's acute hearing detected the sound of an engine starting. He turned his head toward the sound, allowing Rogers the opportunity to strike Vincent on the head with the butt of his gun. The surprise of the blow stunned Vincent enough for Rogers to escape from the vise-like grip.

Just as Rogers was about to run up the stairs, when a small voice caught his attention.

"Daddy!"

Both Vincent and Rogers saw Jacob emerge from a hidden doorway. Vincent tried to get to Jacob, but without warning, Rogers grabbed the boy. Jacob screamed, and Vincent let out a low snarl.

"Let him go!" Vincent roared at the man.

"One step closer," Rogers threatened as he put the gun to Jacob's head, "and I shoot."

Vincent knew the man was bluffing but he was not about to risk Jacob's life. Jacob was crying now and Vincent felt completely helpless. Slowly Rogers made his way to the front door. Once he was outside he put the gun down and bolted toward the van. Since it was still daylight Vincent could not follow. He could only watch as the van speed away, with Jacob inside.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lost**

"Thanks Maize," Tasha said as her aunt dropped her off at the curb.

"Ony time lassie," Maize called back. "Ye ken ye kin aye ca' me whenever yi''ll need me."

Tasha watched as Maize drove away. She hadn't planned on running into her aunt at the photo shop. Tasha and Devin had gone there after separating from Catherine and the twins. Tasha had seen one of the pictures Devin had taken of the trio and she got the idea to make it into a gift for Vincent.

Devin loved the idea since it seemed like the perfect piece in the plan to reunite Vincent and Catherine. They took the camera to a photo shop to have the film developed. It took longer than planned since Devin had so many pictures on his camera. Tasha had told Devin to head back and that she would stay to get the picture and a frame.

While she was waiting she had picked out a gorgeous frame. Tasha was so pleased with the frame because it fit Catherine so well. It was a silver frame with intertwined roses engraved on the left side. There was also a place for an inscription and Tasha had selected something very special, something with infinite meaning between Catherine and Vincent.

It was while the shop owner was having the inscription done that Maize had entered the store. The two women were surprised to see each other and started catching up on old times. When Tasha's purchases were ready Maize offered to give Tasha a lift.

Laughing at the funny moment Tasha almost didn't see the black van that pulled around the corner, nearly running over the curb and hitting her. The van didn't even stop for the stop sign.

"Hey jerk, where'd you get a license!?" Tasha yelled at the van. It never stopped but Tasha made a note of the license plate number. Then she made her way back to the house. She was defiantly going to make a call and report the guy to the police.

**XXX**

Vincent kept to the shadows, but a powerful rage flowed through his veins as the van pulled out of sight.

"No!" Vincent roared as he smash his fist into the wall, causing a very large hole. Normally he wouldn't be so reckless, but he was blinded by rage. He just couldn't believe he had allowed those men to take Jacob. Not only had he let down the boy, but in a way he had also failed Catherine by not protecting her son.

A weak moan drew his attention. Vincent turned and gasped as he saw Devin lying face down on the floor. He rushed to his brother's side and gently rolled him onto his back.

Devin moaned from the pain; the bullets had hit him in his left shoulder and his right leg. His head also had a cut from where he knocked it against the table when he fell.

"Devin," Vincent called desperately, "it's Vincent. Please, can you hear me?"

"Vin," Devin barley managed to say, "I'm sorry... I-I tried."

"It's alright, I know you did everything you could but you must rest now." Vincent got up to find Peter's first aid kit when Devin grabbed his arm.

"Charles?" he asked hoarsely.

Looking around Vincent saw the large man lying in the hallway. Vincent quickly examined him and found a bullet had grazed Charles' temple. Quickly, Vincent went to Peter's bathroom and found the first aid kit below the sink. He returned to Charles and bandaged his head. Then he rushed to Devin's side and bandaged his wounds.

When that was done, Vincent knew he had to get help. But as he made his way to the basement, Vincent heard someone walking up to the front door. Quickly Vincent slipped into the basement but stayed close in case it was one of the kidnappers.

**XXX**

"Mary mother of God!" Tasha cried when she entered the house. The front door was wide open and there was a broken lamp in the hallway. Then she saw Devin on the floor, and rushed to his side.

"Devin what happened?" Tasha asked but got no answer. Then she saw Charles and started panicking. She never even noticed the wounded men had been bandaged. It was then Tasha realized that Catherine and the twins were nowhere in sight. She checked upstairs but found no sign of her friends.

"Oh God, please don't let that have happened," Tasha prayed. She ran to the phone with the intention of calling the police. Just as she started to dial 9-1-1 she stopped.

_What I'm I doing?_ Tasha thought to herself, _I can't call the police. Cathy said Gabriel had men everywhere. What if…?_

Something made a sound. Tasha put the phone down and reached for a frying pan that was on the counter. If someone was still in the house she wouldn't be caught of guard. The noise had come from behind her and Tasha saw that the basement door was cracked open. Slowly she made her way toward the basement.

**XXX**

Vincent quietly crept back into the shadows, cursing himself for not watching for the large boxes behind him. He had been surprised that the woman knew Devin, but Vincent could not risk her seeing him. He watched as she came down, armed with a frying pan.

"All right, I know someone's down here," she said. "Come on, show yourself." She got no answer. "I swear if you had anything to do with what happened to my friends up there, I'll kick your sorry ass."

"I intend you no harm," Vincent told her, startling her a bit. "I know those men up there."

"If your telling the truth then come out and face me," she taunted, "I don't make a habit of talking to shadows."

"I cannot; I would only frighten you. Please, the men up there need immediate medical attention," Vincent implored. "You must inform the authorities. A young boy has been taken." He could see she understood and she turned to go up the stairs to call an ambulance. But then she stopped.

"I don't think a hospital is safe. I can't say for sure, but if I'm right, then the men who did this have others in higher authority. If I call the police I could be putting us all in greater danger."

Vincent froze. If what this woman said was true then Jacob could be in more danger than he realized. After all, not all of Gabriel's associates had been arrested. Vincent was about to ask the woman how she knew this, but her next words completely surprised him.

"Look, if you could take them with you, I know someone who can help me find Jacob. I think they also took my friend and her daughter. Is there anyway I can contact you as soon as I know something?"

Vincent could not find the words. How could this woman know that he could take Devin and Charles somewhere safe? And more importantly, how did she know Jacob? He wanted to ask her these but now was not the time.

You still should contact the police," Vincent answered. "Joe Maxwell is a trustworthy man. Tell him of what has happened here and if you should need to contact me, tell Doctor Peter Alcott and he will contact me."

With that the young woman agreed and went up the stairs to contact Joe. When he heard the woman return upstairs, Vincent reentered the cabinet into the tunnels, and tapped out a message on the pipes for someone to bring a couple of stretchers and for Father to prepare the Hospital Chamber.

He slammed his fist against the wall and knocked over a few boxes. He cursed himself for not have arriving on time to save Jacob. And now it appeared these men also had a woman and her daughter in their clutches. Vincent slid to the floor in despair, waiting anxiously for someone to arrive.

Suddenly Vincent felt a small pull at his heart, followed by a soft whimpering. Rising from the floor Vincent walked over to the area Jacob had appeared from. Moving aside the boxes he found a partially opened door hidden there. Opening it the rest of the way Vincent peered inside and found a small child huddle in the far back. By the pigtails tied with green ribbon it was clear that the child was a young girl, but she was wearing the same outfit Jacob had worn.

Vincent realized that this must be the daughter the young woman spoke of. He wanted to call out to the woman to let her know the girl was all right. However, it appeared she had left the house. He turned his attention back to the girl. She was crying and trying to curl herself tighter into a ball. Vincent covered his face with his hood before speaking to her.

"Don't be frightened," he told her softly, "I won't harm you. Please come out."

Slowly the girl unfurled herself and looked up at Vincent. She could not see him in the darken room but she trusted the sound of his voice. She crawled out of her hiding place and sat on the edge of the opening. She tried to dry her tears but they kept overflowing. Vincent got down on one knee so he could get a better look at the girl.

"You're going to be alright now," he told her. Before he could say anything else the girl launched herself at Vincent. A little set back Vincent understood she needed someone to comfort her. He enfolded the tiny girl in his strong embrace.

"I want my mommy," she cried into Vincent's vest.

"Shh, its alright. You're safe now," Vincent whispered. Gathering his small bundle, Vincent returned to the cabinet and waited for help to arrive, while rocking the girl in his arms.

It took about half an hour before William, Mouse, Pascal, and Kanin arrived with the stretchers. They loaded Devin and Charles onto the two stretchers and then made their way for home. Meanwhile, Vincent carried the tiny girl in his arms since the woman from earlier never returned. Father would not approve of bringing the child Below, but Vincent could not leave her alone in the house.

The girl had fallen asleep in Vincent's arms, sucking her thumb all the way back to the Home Tunnels. All the way back Vincent pondered over the strange connection he had shared with the child. What startled him the most was that with each step returning home the Bond forming between them was growing stronger.

**XXX**

"Look pale I already told you what I saw! There was this black van speeding down the road, almost killing me mind you, and when I got to the house it was torn apart and my sister and her kids were missing, and you morons aren't doing squat about it!"

Tasha was getting aggravated with the detective in front of her. She'd been sitting here for over an hour and getting nowhere. The police had already searched Peter's house and had been questioning her about the blood found in the front hallway. And if this Greg Hughs didn't let her leave in the next five seconds Tasha would find herself arrested for assaulting a cop.

"It's not that we aren't trying Ms. Lockhart," Greg assured her, "but we're missing some important facts here and you seem to be dodging most of my questions."

Before Tasha could deliver another argument, one with far more cursing, Joe Maxwell entered the room. "Lay off Hughs, the lady clearly has said all she knows."

Greg Hughs apologized and thanked Tasha for her time. After he left Joe told her she could leave and, with a sarcastic thank you, Tasha dashed out of the D.A.'s office. Once she was outside she hailed a taxi to take her to her aunt's house in Brooklyn. Little did she know that the reclusive D.A. himself was following her.

Joe had been suspicious of this woman since he first got her call. She seemed shaky and had insisted on only speaking to him personally when she called about the kidnapping. Not only that but she seemed extra nervous whenever Greg had asked her about her sister and the children. Joe could spot a bad liar, and this Tasha Lockhart couldn't fool him. Joe wanted answers and this girl had them.

The cab soon pulled up in front of an old homeless shelter. Before entering Joe noticed another cab pulling up to the building. He was surprised to see Dr. Alcott step out of the vehicle and embrace the young woman. Then he watched as the two of them headed inside.

**XXX**

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the D.A.'s office, but I was just finishing up a liver transplant from this morning," Peter apologized.

"Don't sweat it doc," Tasha assured him, "I wish I had been there too, but now all we can do is find them so we gotta lay low. These guys know where you live and that you were helping Cathy."

Tasha lead Peter through the shelter doors and safely inside. After a quick check in with the receptionist Tasha headed to the back to see her aunt. Maize was sitting behind her desk going over bills when Tasha and Peter entered.

"Weel ah will be," Maize gasped, "didnae think A'd be seeing ye again sae soon lassie. 'n' wha is this ye'v brought intae mah shelter?"

"Aunt Maize I'd like you to meet Peter Alcott, but this isn't a curiosity visit. We gotta problem."

Tasha informed her aunt. She then proceeded to tell her aunt all that happed at Peter's house. Maize felt awful that Catherine and her children were in danger and she quickly agreed to help. Making sure no one was around, Maize lead Peter and Tasha back into a secret room in the basement. When Maize ushered them inside Peter was amazed at the sight he saw. Inside this room looked like a less themed version of the Bat Cave. Tasha laughed at Peter's flabbergasted look.

"I thought I told you Doc," Tasha laughed, "Maize and my mom used to work for the C.I.A. for undercover work."

"Th' lassie is richt, though ah aye dae a bawherr wirk fur thaim oan th' side," Maize said as she sat down at the larger computers. "Noo Tasha, juist gimme th' speirins 'n' I'll track doon th' scum that did this."

While Tasha relayed the information for Maize to type into her computer, Peter looked around. It took about twenty minutes before the computer finalized the information. Maize looked over the notes but it didn't sound good.

"Lassie thare hee haw ah kin dae aboot this. While ah kin tell ye whaur that motor cam frae, thare juist na wey tae ken whaur 'twas goin."

"It's alright Maize, I knew it was a long shot," Tasha assured her. "If only we had more information." Turning to her aunt she gave her a hug. "I have another idea, but I'll need you here. Call me if you find anything we can use."

"Aye, I'll dae juist that," Maize said as Tasha lead Peter out of the homeless shelter.

"What do you propose to do now?" Peter asked.

"I was hoping Maize could find out what we needed but it looks like we'll need plan D after all," Tasha sighed. She had been hoping they wouldn't need to.

"Plan D? Don't you mean plan B?" Peter asked.

"Nope. While plan B usually means the back up plan, I mean plan D as in plan Daddy."

"Tasha you don't mean…?" Peter hesitated to think about what she was proposing.

"Yes Peter," Tasha's serious tone as she hailed a cab. "I need you to take me to Vincent."

**XXX**

Father sighed as he exited the hospital chamber. It had taken a long time for him to remove the bullets from Devin's leg and shoulder. When Vincent had first sent word about the attack on Peter's house he'd been very worried. Then seeing Devin and Charles' injuries had nearly sent him over the edge. Father was brought out of his musing when he almost collided with Mary outside Vincent's chamber.

"Sorry Father," Mary apologized, "I was just coming to see if Vincent needed anything."

"That's quite alright Mary," Father said as he peeked into the room.

Mary joined him and the sight they saw melted their hearts. Vincent sat on the edge of his bed with the girl cradled in his arms and Vincent seemed to be smiling. The poor girl was exhausted and slept soundly in Vincent's arms. Mary had tried earlier to take the child to the Nursery so she could rest, but the child refused to separate from Vincent.

Sensing their presence Vincent looked up and signaled with a head gesture for them to enter.

"How is she, Vincent?" Mary asked quietly.

"Still sound asleep," Vincent whispered. "I only wish she would allow me to place her in a bed."

"Well that's to be expected," Father chuckled. "However, I would like to know what she was doing in Peter's house in the first place?"

"The woman I met in the basement told me the girl and her mother were friends of hers. She assumed that the girl had been taken with the mother and Jacob." Vincent noted the look of concern on Father's face. "Do not worry Father, the woman did not see me."

That made Father a little more at ease that the woman had not seen Vincent. He had always been concerned with Vincent being discovered. Everyone quieted when the little girl began to whimper. In her sleep Vincent gently rocked her until the child settled. She calmed down enough that Vincent was finally able to settle her down in his bed. He sighed with relief as he tucked a quilt under her chin.

"Well that solves one problem," Father whispered. "Now perhaps we should continue this discussion in my chamber so not to disturb the child."

Vincent and Mary agreed and everyone silently crept out of Vincent's chamber. Before he followed Father and Mary, Vincent paused to check on the girl. She slept peacefully all cuddled up in his bed. A smile crept onto Vincent's face at how this tiny girl looked, no bigger than a doll sleeping in his oversized bed. Then Vincent rejoined Father and Mary. He entered Father's chamber just as Father and Mary were discussing how to find Jacob.

"We'll have to alert all the Helpers and we may have to get in contact with the police if necessary," Father suggested.

"We cannot Father," Vincent entered and took his seat in his usual chair. "The woman I encountered warned me the police could not be trusted. We still don't know if any of Gabriel's men remain in the police force."

"Vincent's right," Mary interjected, "we can't involve the police. It's a shame Dianna is in Vermont. We could really use her right now."

An urgent tapping on the pipes interrupted them. It was a message being directed to Father.

"Peter is in the Tunnels," Father spoke up, "and there is a red-headed woman with him."

"Is there any chance it could be Dianna?" Mary asked.

"I don't believe so," Vincent said, "Dianna would have notified us if she had returned to the city. Even had it been her, Pascal would have identified her by name."

"Vincent you should conceal yourself until we've spoken with this woman," Father suggested. "It's not like Peter to bring strangers, but it could be a Helper someone didn't recognize. Nevertheless, we cannot take any chances."

Then the pipes began tapping more urgently. _Vincent. Meet Peter. Central Park entrance. ASAP_

"What could Peter be thinking? Something's going on here and I don't like it."

"Father, as unusual as this may seem, I must go to Peter. One of the newer sentries is scouting that area; perhaps it is Dianna and she was not recognized. Peter may have information regarding Jacob."

Father sighed. "You're right Vincent, but please, be cautious."

Vincent nodded and turned toward the park entrance. He made a quick stop by his chamber to retrieve his cloak and, after another quick check that his charge was still sleeping, headed for the tunnel. When he arrived, Vincent covered his face with his hood and turned the switch to open the secret door. Remaining in the shadows, Vincent saw the Peter standing in the entryway, but it was not Dianna standing next to him. Vincent instantly recognized her as the woman he met in Peter's basement.

When he saw him, Peter noted Vincent's agitated appearance and how he kept himself to the shadows. He wanted nothing more than to just tell Vincent the whole truth: about finding Catherine and everything. However, Tasha convinced him that telling Vincent that Cathy was alive would only cause him more panic. Best for now they have him focus on Jacob.

"Vincent, thank you for answering my message…" Peter said calmly. "I would like to introduce Tasha Lockhart. I know you must be wondering why I've brought her here, but Vincent please understand. She is our best chance at finding Jacob."

"If she knows where he is why has she not told the police?"

"Look," Tasha tried to explain, "I know we just met and all, but you gotta trust me. I can find Jacob… but I can't do it alone; I need your help. Peter says you have this thing, this Bond, with Jacob and I bet you can track him down. I didn't go to the police because Gabriel's involved. And I believe you already know that."

Hearing that name brought a low growl from Vincent. Inwardly he cursed himself for not killing that monster, but Dianna had him thrown into jail. Then he saw Tasha look hopefully at him, and then held out her hand.

"So what do ya say Vince? Ya gonna trust me so we can get Jake back from those bastards?"

Vincent was just about to agree when... "You said bad word."

Everyone turned to see a small girl coming out from behind a small crevice in the tunnel wall. Vincent himself was amazed that he had not heard the child, nor felt her presence. He was about to say something when Tasha interrupted him.

"Ro? Is that you?" Tasha asked.

"Tasha!" She ran past Vincent and into Tasha's open arms.

"Thank heavens you're alright." Tasha checked her over to see that she was alright. "Ro, you had me so worried. What are you doing here?"

"Jacob make me hide. Then the bad man took him." The poor girl was in tears again. Vincent felt how frightened the girl was as she relived that horrifying moment.

"Sweetheart, can you tell us what happened?" Peter asked.

"Mommy make lunch, and Jacob and me want play. I hide in good spot. Hear scary noise and Jacob find and hided with me. Jacob goed look. I hear scream and Jacob gone."

Then Rosie pointed in Vincent's direction. "He foun me."

Vincent took a step closer but remained in the shadows. "I tried to find you Miss Lockhart but you had already left the house."

"It's Tasha and I'm glad you found her first. I'd hate to have to explain her to the cops."

Peter, noticing Vincent's obvious confusion, decided to step in. "Vincent if this is Gabriel's doing, we must keep the girl safe in case he is looking for her."

"You are right Peter. I shall return her to Mary's care and meet you back here."

"Actually lets meet at the entrance over on Fifth Avenue," Peter suggested. "We'll need a van with tinted windows if you're going to help us Above."

"Very well." Then he turned his attention back to Tasha and the young girl. She was hugging the child and giving her encouragement.

"Now listen little cub, you be good for these people, ok?" Tasha asked Rosie.

The little girl nodded her head then turned to Vincent. After ensuring Peter and Tasha that he would meet them soon, he closed the secret hatch and made his way toward Father's chamber. Rosie did her best to keep up, but her short legs were no match for Vincent's long strides. Eventually he stopped to allow her to catch up.

"Can I hold your hand," she asked endearingly.

Vincent tentatively held out his furred hand toward the girl. Rosie smiled as Vincent clasped her small hand in his own. It was a little awkward for Vincent because he had to bend down in order for the girl to reach his hand. After a while Rosie let go and took hold of Vincent's cloak. Vincent appreciated the gesture and made sure to slow his pace.

"Why you hide?" Rosie asked about a few minutes later.

Vincent stopped walking. He turned around and sank to his knees, but kept his hood over his face. "I do not wish to frighten you. Most people who see me become afraid."

"I not scared…" When he didn't answer she grabbed his hand again.

There was such confidence in her facial expression. Vincent was suddenly brought back to the first time Catherine had accepted him when Rosie reached up to push the hood away to reveal his face. The girl's eyes sparkled, and she smiled, as she looked him over.

"You look like Tom," she finally said.

"And who is Tom?" Vincent asked out of curiosity.

"Tom Tasha lion. He fun and let me ride him. But you gots prettier eyes."

Vincent wasn't sure what to say. Children seem to always accept his unusual appearance, but this girl seemed as if she'd known about him before she removed his hood. Vincent then thought that perhaps Rosie had a glimpse of him in the basement. They continued on their way until arriving at their destination. Father and Mary had remained seated and the look of worry was plastered across Father's face.

"Oh Vincent, how did it go?" Mary asked. "Was it Dianna after all?"

"No, it was the woman I encountered at Peter's house. She says she can find Jacob but she needs my help. She believes I can locate Jacob through the bond we share; I'm meeting her and Peter soon."

"I don't like this Vincent. How do we know we can trust her?"

"Father, Peter says she is trustworthy and she has made it apparent that Jacob's life is not the only one in jeopardy. Rosie's mother was also taken."

"Who is Rosie?" Mary asked.

As if on cue Rosie emerged from where she had been hiding behind Vincent's cloak.

"Well, I see she is awake," Father nodded to Rosie.

"Apparently Rosie and her mother were visiting with Peter while Devin and Jacob were there. The children were playing together when the men attacked the house. Her mother was taken along with Jacob. The men were looking for Rosie as well, so Peter suggests she remain her for her own safety."

"Oh you poor dear…" Mary, the ever-diligent mother, went to Rosie and offered her hand. "Don't worry sweetheart, Vincent will find your mother."

"Rosie, is it all right if Mary looks after you?" Vincent knew he should leave soon but he needed to make sure the girl would be all right.

Looking up Rosie nodded and walked over to take Mary's outstretched hand. Vincent then said his goodbyes to Father and Mary and promised to bring Jacob and Rosie's mother back safely.

When he was about halfway down the tunnel a small voice was calling him. Turning around he saw Rosie running toward him. Vincent knelt to the ground as she drew closer.

"Rosie, what's wrong?"

Rosie threw her arms around Vincent's neck. He returned the embrace then pulled back to look at her. Something in his heart told him the child had something important to say.

"You promise to bring Mommy and Jacob back, but you gotta come back too, ok?"

"I will do whatever it takes to bring them back…"

"No!" Rosie interrupted. "You have ta come back to. You have to." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

It was one promise Vincent knew he might not be able to keep. However, he knew he had to not just at Rosie's request, but also for Jacob. The boy was going to need to know about Catherine as he got older and everyone knew Vincent was the only one who could do her justice.

He smiled down at the girl in his arms. Strange how she reminded him of Catherine as much as Jacob did. "I promise."

"Good," she said and then did something unexpected: she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you…" and with that Rosie gave him one last hug before stepping out of his arms to return to Mary.

Vincent was frozen to the spot. When he recovered from the surprise, he straightened and went off to meet Tasha and Peter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trapped in the Dark**

The light flickered in the room Catherine and her son had been taken to. Catherine sat down in the corner on the far side with her legs stretched out in front of her. Jacob was lying on her lap, half curled into a ball. The room was chilly and Catherine had her arms wrapped around her son to try to keep him warm, wishing she hadn't worn a short-sleeved shirt.

"What gonna happen to us?" Jacob asked as he looked up with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know baby, but we must be brave," she told him. "No matter what happens promise me. Do you understand?"

"Yeth mommy," Jacob said.

Gathering her son closer to her, Catherine gently rocked him. She knew these men would try to take her child away from her. Looking down at him, Catherine started to sing her mother's lullaby in an attempt to calm him:

_Sleep my pretty one,_

_Rest now my pretty one_

_Close your eyes_

_The day is nearly done_

_Rest your head_

_Tomorrow will surely come_

Jacob curled closer to his mother. Catherine knew by his steady breathing that he was asleep. Catherine sighed and scanned the room they were in.

After the men had placed Catherine and her son in the van they were taken to an old abandoned warehouse on the east side. Then they had tossed them into this small room. It had once been painted grey and was now faded and peeling. The floor was solid concrete and very uncomfortable. There was also a small wire framed bed with an old, soiled mattress. And of course there was a video camera attached to the corner of the wall, watching Catherine's every move.

Catherine glared at the camera in utter disgust. Whoever these men were obviously had connections with Gabriel. She didn't even bother when they had her remove her disguise. There was no point in wearing it if they knew who she was. Catherine then looked down at the sleeping form in her lap. After three years of wondering what had become of her son, believing him to be in the clutched of that monster, and now she was about to lose him again.

"No!" Catherine said mostly to herself. "I won't lose him again." Looking back at the camera, Catherine stared at it with a look that could pierce iron. "You here me? You're going to have to kill me before you take my son away!"

"I believe we already did Miss Chandler. Apparently a cat should envy your luck." The voice Catherine heard over the monitor sent a chill up Catherine's spin. Then an eerie chuckling was heard before it spoke again. "I see you remember me."

"Jonathan Pope, Gabriel's right hand man," Catherine sneered. "I heard you were in jail."

"And I heard you were pulled out of the Hudson River and buried six feet under, but we don't always get what we want, do we? Anyway it was the boss who staged you're death. He saw the look on your face when you fled the building that night and how you ran."

"I left to protect my family," Catherine retorted. "Gabriel already had my son, I was not about to let him harm anyone else I love. But it looks like Gabriel wasn't exactly Father of the Year."

"So the kid got sick. Look at him now; he may be healthy but he looks like a filthy street urchin. You think he's better off? Ha! If your beast hadn't taken Julian, he'd be living like a prince, with the finest of everything money can buy."

"His name is Jacob," Catherine argued, "and even as a baby he knew that love was far greater than money and power." Catherine was only answered with Pope's disbelieving laughter. Then another thought came to her mind.

"If Gabriel knew where I was all this time, why didn't he…"

"Have you recaptured or killed?" Pope interrupted. "Now that was the plan, but when we found you, you weren't posing any threat. So Gabriel decided that as long as you stayed away, you'd be left alone. But then our informant calls and tells us that you and your daughter have disappeared. We already planned on taking the boy back that day in the park, but you had to show up and change all our plans."

"If only you stayed in Connecticut, then you would have been left alone." The new voice turned Catherine's blood to ice and sent her heart racing. Only one person could do that. The door to her prison cell had opened and there stood the man who haunted her nightmares.

Catherine's eyes went wide. "Gabriel!"

Between two armed men stood Gabriel as he stared down at her with his empty, emotionless eyes. Everything about him was the same as Catherine remembered, except the left side of his face had three long scars.

"Ms. Chandler, you seem surprised," Gabriel said in a cold voice. "Did you honestly believe I would remain imprisoned? You can rule the world from a prison cell. When one of my contacts informed me that my son was found I had Pope arrange my... release. It's quite remarkable how police are easily fooled during an explosion. All they need is the prisoner's uniform and a body."

Gabriel signaled for to one of his men to enter the room. Catherine tightened her grip on her son, making Gabriel chuckle.

"There's no use resisting the inevitable Ms. Chandler. My son and I have been separated long enough; it's time for him to come home. Yet there is still the matter of the girl to discuss. Once Julian is settled I'll send my men back to find out where she is."

As Gabriel's bodyguard drew closer Catherine drew herself up. When she did not hand over her son, the man tried to take him by force. He made a grab for Jacob, who woke when the man grabbed him and started screaming. Catherine maternal instincts kicked into overdrive as she and Jacob desperately clung to each other.

Gabriel became irritated and sent his other man in. He was larger then the first and grabbed a hold of Catherine, allowing his partner to wrench Jacob from Catherine's arms. Catherine struggled against the larger man's grip as she watched in horror as her son was taken, screaming, toward Gabriel. She screamed and tried to free herself, but the larger man managed to take one hand off her and slug Catherine right in the jaw.

Jacob watched as his mother stumbled after the blow and screamed even harder. He thrashed about but he could not free himself. When they were about three feet away from the doorway Jacob surprised the man by leaning his head forward and biting his captor's forearm.

Unprepared, the man yelled and released Jacob, but the boy was firmly latched on. He shook his arm and pulled on the Jacob's collar to detach the boy from his arm. But the boy was latched on with vice-like grip. The guard howled in pain before he was finally able to pry Jacob off. The guard threw Jacob to the ground and cradled his wounded arm. Meanwhile Jacob had landed on his knees, but quickly sprang to his feet straight toward Catherine.

Gabriel was disappointed at the weakness of his hired men, especially when the second lost his grip on Catherine. He had become distracted when his partner cried out, giving Catherine the opportunity to thrust her elbow into his ribs. He immediately let her go and Catherine ran toward her son. She gathered the crying boy in her arms and started rocking him.

"Enough!" Gabriel ordered and signaled his men back to him. Both men were apprehensive for demonstrating such weakness in front of their boss. They approached with caution.

Gabriel's voice lacked any sign of emotion, but his cold eyes showed depths of rage. "How is it two of my men cannot control a petite woman and a toddler!?"

"The brat bit me boss," was the first man's excuse. He was still clutching his arm where Jacob had bit him. The other man couldn't speak since due to the fact he had the wind knocked out of him.

Gabriel scowled at their weakness and incompetence, but then he noticed the first man's sleeve. It was tinged red; blood was seeping through the material. Gabriel reached out and removed the man's hand. There he saw the blood and tiny puncture marks. There was something sticking out at an angle in one of the marks. Gabriel removed the object and brought it closer to his eyes. It was a small, fanged tooth. Gabriel's eyes shifted over where Catherine held Jacob. He saw a small amount of blood on the boy's mouth. This peeked Gabriel's interest greatly.

"We shall return for my son in an hour." Gabriel turned to have his men follow him out. "And Ms. Chandler, I expect no resistance from you next time. It would not be in his best interests otherwise."

The door slammed shut leaving Catherine and her son alone once again. Jacob was crying and Catherine held him closer.

"You ok Mommy?" Jacob asked when he calmed down.

"I'm alright," she assured him, "but what about you? Did that man hurt you?"

"No, I bite him," Jacob proudly stated.

"You bit him?" Catherine looked closer at her son's mouth and noticed the little spot of blood around Jacob's mouth. When she asked Jacob to open his mouth, Catherine first noticed Jacob's canines were sharp like Rosie's. However, the top left one was missing. Catherine worried about how this would affect Jacob, but she pushed that thought aside for now. She was just happy that he hadn't been hurt. She then wiped his mouth with her thumb to clear away the blood. When she was done Catherine saw the tears in her son's eyes.

"I don't wanna go," Jacob cried. He then buried his face into her shirt, clinging tightly.

Catherine wrapped her arms more tightly around her son. "I won't let them. No one is ever taking you from me again. But, Jacob, if they somehow managed to separate us, I want you to be brave." Turning him away from the cameras, Catherine spoke in a low voice. "Sweetie, do you know the Pipe Code?"

Jacob nodded his head.

"Good. Now, if we get separated, I want you to get to any pipes that you can and call for help. Think you can do that?"

"Yeth Mommy but I no go. I stay wif you." He snuggled into her arms, nuzzling her chest with his check. Catherine smiled and held her son tighter.

**XXX**

The van Tasha managed to rent was large and spacious, with tinted windows. Vincent found there was plenty of room for him in the back if he knelt on his knees. Although now his position was becoming very uncomfortable. For the past twenty minutes he had tried to focus on his connection with Jacob, giving Tasha and Peter directions from where the Bond pulled him. A few minutes ago he had felt a spike in the connection that produced a small roar from Vincent to turn left.

"Hey, I hope that means we getting any closer," Tasha stated as she made the turn.

"I cannot be sure. Jacob has calmed down now, but he is still quite upset. The connection is so faint… Take the next right."

"Damn it!" Tasha cried as she almost hit a car while dashing to change lanes, just barely making the right turn. "More focus, less pity-party, k Puss? Hey!" turning her eyes to the road and furiously honking her horn, "Out of the way you friggin, stupid student driver!"

Vincent was uneasy about her comment. Tasha had been surprisingly calm about Vincent's appearance. When he first entered the van from the back alleyway. He had tried to duck quickly into the back so he would not to be seen. When they started out Tasha took five minutes to convince Vincent to quite hiding in the shadows. Oddly enough, Tasha had a similar reaction to Vincent's appearance that Rosie had.

Although Tasha's impression of him had an entirely different context. In fact her exact words were: "Helllllloooo Kitty!" her tone turning suggestive "Where's this big, sexy jungle beast been hiding? To bad I left my whip at home." Tasha had given him a little wink. Peter chuckled, thinking Vincent had never been so red in his life.

Drawing himself back to the task at hand Vincent directed Tasha through traffic until they ended up on the east side. They were close to the waterfront, and Vincent had to put all his effort into concentrating on Jacob. Suddenly, Vincent told Tasha to stop and she slammed on the brakes.

"What is it Vincent?" Peter asked.

"There…" Vincent pointed to a large warehouse at the end of the waterfront. Using his binoculars Peter spotted a shady looking man standing in front of the door. He could also see quite a few cameras. "That's were Jacob is being held."

"Oh, that's just peachy. And how do you suppose we get in?" Tasha asked in an irritated tone. "Say we're deliver an extra large pepperoni with extra cheese?"

"There's no need for sarcasm," Peter gently chastised her.

"Stop this, both of you," Vincent spoke over them. "Arguing won't help Jacob. What we need is a plan." Vincent paused to mull things over. "From what I remember from my last encounter, Gabriel kept at least ten guards on every level, all heavily armed. Every floor has a security camera, excluding the surveillance room. Jacob would be held somewhere above ground but close enough to provide an escape from the ground floor and the roof."

"Well that really narrows it down." They all remained quiet for a moment until Tasha nearly sprung out of her seat. "Oh wow I'm so stupid!"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Duh, my aunt taught me how to hack into a security system when I was eight. If I can find the circuit breaker, I can mess with the cameras long enough to for us to sneak in."

"And how do you suggest we handle the guards?" Vincent asked. "These men will be heavily armed. I cannot protect both of you and Gabriel would threaten Jacob's life if it comes to it."

"Calm down Vince I thought about that. Look, Gabriel will be expecting a rescue from you, but he won't be expecting any assistance. Besides I've got… shall we say… a little surprise."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Peter said.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, but truth is I've been followed ever since I left the D.A.'s office."

"WHAT!?" Peter and Vincent yelled in unison.

"Apparently that Maxwell didn't like my answers so he's been following me to find out my connection to the burglary and kidnapping. Please, do you honestly think I'd allow myself to be followed? Ha! I was raised by two former CIA agents and a Marine."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Vincent demanded.

"Because I knew you'd panic, like you're doing now," she smirked. Vincent was not amused.

While this was going on, Joe Maxwell had just parked his car one hundred feet from his target. He was getting really frustrated that this woman was making so many stops. First she'd picked up Doctor Alcott at a homeless shelter, and then they'd gone to Central Park. From there they went to a car dealership to rent a van. Once in the van they stopped in an alleyway on Fifth Avenue, where Joe swore he saw a dark figure leap into the back of the van. Now they drove all the way to some random warehouse? This was becoming a wild goose chase.

One way or another Joe was going to get some answers. Making sure his gun was loaded, Joe got out of his car and proceeded to the van. To his surprise his suspect got out of the car and walked over toward him, rather quickly he noticed.

"All right Ms. Lockhart, I think its time you start explaining a few thing," Joe demanded.

"Not now pal, keep your panties on," Tasha said with a hint of annoyance. "Look, usually I'm not so nice toward stalkers, but since you're with the D.A. I'll overlook it. Now can we discuss this in a more private area." She inclined her head toward the warehouse where the security had yet to notice them. Seeing the guard, Joe nodded and followed Tasha into a nearby alley before questioning her again.

"Now tell me what is going on, and don't weasel out of it. I know you're withholding information involving the break in at Alcott's place. Not to mention I've been chasing you all over New York. So start talking?"

"Cute, you're doing 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' routine," Tasha smirked. "Look here Maxi, this is way over your head, but, lucky for you, we do need your help. I just got one question: you ready to re-open the Chandler Case?"

Joe's eyes went wide. It had been three and a half years since he worked on the Chandler Case, ever since it ended with Cathy's murder and the disappearance of her baby. Her death had devastated him. Not only was she a good friend, but he did have feelings for her. Then learning she'd had a baby… that had set him over the edge. He knew Catherine had been seeing someone, but she never let on as to who the guy was. When she turned up dead, Joe swore to find her baby. Joe was still trying to wrap his brain around how Gabriel managed to get the baby out of the mansion when the S.W.A.T. team had had the whole mansion surrounded.

"That's a cold case. Catherine Chandler was murdered and the man who did it is rotting in jail." But his curiosity was peeked. "Why? What's your connection to that case?"

"Boy, did they have you pegged," Tasha chuckled. "I mean did you even see the body?"

"No. My former boss, John Moreno, attended the autopsy, but what's that got to do with it?"

"And you trusted him? Wasn't Moreno the guy who sold Cathy out to Gabriel in the first place?" she stated more than asked.

Joe was stunned. This woman was telling him brand new information that he had never considered before.

"But the doctor had a match to her dental records and her blood type," Joe pointed out.

"Sorry to tell ya Maxi, but you got screwed over. That doc was on ol' Gabe's payroll like Moreno; he faked the whole thing."

Joe's eyes widened as he took this in. How could he have been so blind? After Moreno was killed they'd found records of numerous accounts of times he helped Gabriel and other scum Joe and Cathy had worked so hard to put away. The thought made Joe's blood boil but one thing still bothered him.

"And just how do you know all this? Why should I believe anything you say?"

"One, because you know what kind of power Gabriel had over others," Tasha said calmly and sternly. "And two, because you know I'm telling the truth, and I'm asking you for your help."

Joe sighed. He knew she was right and, really, what else could he do? He still wanted to know what connection this whole thing had to Catherine Chandler, but he was going to find out. Even if that meant he was willing to go along with whatever crazy plan she had in mind. Joe reached out his hand to Tasha.

"Glad to have ya on board Maxi," Tasha shook his hand. Now that all the players were in place, Tasha had to think of a way to save Catherine and Jacob, without getting them all killed. After all, she was pretty much making this up as she went, but she wasn't going to tell the others that.

_Damn, this is gonna be one hell of a party_, she thought, _I hope Fate and Lady Luck decided to show up, cause we're gonna need 'em._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Showdown with the Devil**

The guard watched Tasha with a keen eye. Good. That was part one of the plan: distract the guard with the old ditzy, lost girl bit. She'd even tied her blouse up to accent her breasts, and pulled her hair back. Her leather jacket was slung over one shoulder and she had her back facing the guard, showing off her orchid tramp stamp. It made her sick what she had to do, but, sometimes, desperate times called for desperate measures. So she turned to face him with the most innocent, if not alluring, smile.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me," she asked in a pouty voice. "I'm trying to find this Irish pub to meet with some friends. Seems I got turned around and now I don't know where I am."

At first glance the guard's face was very stern, but Tasha's quick observation noted the provocation in his eyes that had been staring at her cleavage.

"This isn't a place for little girls," he said in a gruff voice. "You should run home before you get into trouble."

"Who me?" She stepped forward and slowly grazed his bicep with her fingertips. "With a big, strong man like you around, who'd mess with me? Besides, I don't have a car or a phone, so I have no way of getting home. However," her voice became slow and suggestive, "if someone were to… assist me… I would be very, very grateful."

Tasha could see the conflict building up in the man's eyes. Mustering up large puppy-dog eyes and pouting her bottom lip she, and adding a 'please' in an alluring voice, the guard turned to putty in her hands. It also helped that she had gotten so close now that her breasts were pressing up against the man's chest.

The guard shook his head and then, after radioing for a replacement, he put on a dashing smile and, placing his hand on the small of her back, led Tasha back toward the alley. There was a door located just inside the alley, and the guard had to pause to open it.

_Guards must use this entry to sneak in their little chippies_, Tasha thought.

Once he got the door opened, he led Tasha inside. Then they went through another door and into a large, empty room. Fortunately for Tasha the guard had unknowingly brought her to the very room she wanted to be in: the surveillance room. Toward the back of the room was a large circuit box that Tasha had been looking for. Perfect! And best of all, no cameras in sight. The guard then led her to another room leading off from the surveillance room.

Once they were in the room, the guard locked the door and slowly slid closer to her. Tasha knew what he was thinking, but put on her most seductive smile. Just as the guard reached for her, Tasha grabbed his arm, reached up, and pressed a nerve in the center of the man's elbow. Instantly he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Bought time," Tasha muttered to herself in disgust, "who knows what that lecher was thinking."

After shaking off the disgust Tasha slipped out of the room. She snuck up behind the second guard and karate-chopped his neck. When he fell to the floor Tasha dragged his body into the other room and then locked the unconscious guards inside. Then she made quick work of the circuit box. She found the wires she needed and disconnected the security footage. She waited five minutes before attaching her earpiece and microphone. In that time she readjusted her blouse and slipped on her jacket.

"All clear boys," she whispered into the microphone. "Time for part two. Everyone remember what they're supposed to do?"

She got all three confirmed: Peter would stake out the building from inside the van and alert them of any sign of trouble. He was also to call for backup in case something went wrong. Meanwhile, Vincent would wait patiently on the roof of a neighboring warehouse and go in from the top. That way if Gabriel's men had a helicopter waiting, Vincent could disarm it and then head inside.

Then, right on cue, Joe appeared in the alleyway where Tasha told him to wait. He hadn't agreed when Tasha offered herself as 'live bait' so he had stood by in case the plan backfired on her. She signaled him to enter the building and instructed him into the surveillance room.

"Gotta admit Lockhart," Joe said as he entered the room, "you can handle yourself pretty well. The D.A. could use someone with your skills."

"No thanks, I prefer not to stick my neck out for a livin'. And for the last time, the name is Tasha. T-A-S-H-A. Tasha. Do ya have my duffle bag?"

"Right here," he swung the large pack toward her. She took the bag and immediately emptied its contents. Joe's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Inside the bag was a variety of artillery: an M-4 Carbine, 50 cal Sniper Rifle, Commando Assault Rifle, SWAT mini K, a SWAT HK machine gun, and more. There was also a machete, two daggers, combat knife, a Bayonet, a few throwing knives, and even a Shiv.

Tasha attached the holders and the weapons to herself with expert skill. Before Joe could ask where she got all these, Tasha pressed a piece of paper into his nose. Taking the paper, Joe saw it was a permit for every weapon he saw before him. Looking at the weapons she was packing, Joe suddenly felt uneasy about is puny .45 ACP Caliber. Feeling sorry for the guy, Tasha handed Joe her Commando Assault Rifle while she led the way with her SWAT HK machine gun. Soon they would encounter Gabriel's men and then all hell would break lose. Joe and Tasha both hoped they could reach Catherine in time.

**XXX**

Catherine vigorously paced the tiny room; her head was still foggy. Gabriel had returned early than he said and taken Jacob. Catherine had put up a fight, but Gabriel had his men armed with sedatives this time. As Catherine collapsed to the floor she heard Jacob's cries as Gabriel told her he would send in someone to ask about Rosemary once the drug wore off. She had woken only a few minutes ago.

Suddenly the door opened, but Catherine was not prepared for who it was.

"Margie-girl, nice ta see ya again. Or should I call ya Cathy now?"

Johnny Richard was the last person Catherine expected to see. She almost felt relieved to see him until a sense of déjà vu took over. Something about Johnny's presence here didn't feel right. She watched as he closed the door, making sure it was locked. Then he started advancing on her.

"Did I ever tell ya I got I thing for brunettes… although some might say yours is golden blonde. Either way, its quite the turn-on."

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Catherine started to back up slowly.

"What, you quit Kitty's and I can't come and see ya? You're breakin' my heart babe…" He started chuckling. "Alright I won't beat around the bush. Truth is, I've been working for Gabriel for a while and you've been my… shall we say, favorite assignment."

His wink made Catherine's skin crawl. "Anyway, I had to report in when you left Connecticut. Then I had ya tailgated. Imagine my surprise when you found Julian for us. Ha! Saved us some trouble. Well, the Boss Man knew you had to go, but his method of "disposal" didn't sit right with me. So I made a deal: you give up the kids and return to Connecticut with me, and Gabriel will personally guarantee that you will never be bothered again."

Catherine managed to step about a foot away from him then. Johnny was so smug to think she would bend to his will so easily. He raised his right hand to glide his fingers across her cheek. Catherine shrugged him off before his hand could travel lower. She stared back with malicious eyes.

"I'd rather die," Catherine spoke with venom. To think he actually had the audacity to assume she would ever willingly hand her children over to that monster. Catherine started scanning the room for anything she could use to fend Johnny off. The only things in the room were a soiled bed, the gun in Johnny's left hand, and a knife Catherine could see attached to his belt loop.

"Don't be so dramatic," he exasperated, "besides, if you ask me, those kids should be raised by their own kind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked angrily.

"I mean the little bastards should be raised by human beings, not sewer rats hiding underground and their mutant guard dog. What the hell could they learn from some ugly freak of nature? And come to think of it… you need a real man. Someone who can show ya a real good time."

Catherine slapped Johnny across his face, causing him to stumble a bit. She was beyond angry now. "Don't you **dare** speak about my family! Gabriel has no humanity, not that scum like you would ever notice. All you care about is yourself. And **NEVER** call Vincent a freak! Vincent is more a man than you can ever dream to be, and don't you _ever_ disrespect him or my children again!"

Enraged Johnny straightened and struck Catherine with the back of his hand. The force knocked her to the floor but she remained conscious. He began beating her: kicking her back repeatedly. When she fought back he bashed the butt of his gun against her head. She rolled back from the pain and Johnny paused to stare in disgust.

"What do you see in that freak anyway?" Johnny demanded. "Ya know, it always amazed me how someone as hot as you could resist me. And now I found out what turns you on belongs to the Animal Kingdom? It's disgusting; the thing ain't even human."

Catherine staggered to her feet but found herself backed into a corner. Johnny grabbed her by the throat with one hand and held her at eyelevel. His eyes were filled with a wicked gleam, heavy and leering.

"Then again… maybe you just like it ruff." He then pressed her against the wall; one hand still on her throat while the other skimmed his gun down her body.

She struggled and managed to use her left hand to claw at his face. When his grip tightened on her throat, Catherine tried to reach for the gun with her other hand. Johnny was quicker. Removing his hand from her throat, Johnny grabbed a hold of her wrist. They struggled until he managed to turn so his arm encircled her throat, so that Catherine's back was pressed his chest, his gun at her temple.

"Oh look babe, a bed," Johnny's voice was thick with arousal as they faced the bed. "Does it give you… ideas?"

"Yes, actually, it does…" Catherine took the opportunity to go for the knife. Getting a tight hold of the handle Catherine managed to rip it from the belt loop and plunged the blade close to his groin.

Johnny released her as he fell to his knees. He grabbed for the blade and pulled it out. Catherine saw her chance and ran toward the other end of the room. When she had stabbed Johnny, he had thrown the gun away. Catherine snatched up the gun and aimed it at Johnny. He was pissed now and got up to charge.

The door burst open and three shots rang out. Johnny fell to the ground as blood pooled from the bullet wound on his chest. Catherine lowered her gun and looked at the now open door.

"Radcliff?" Joe asked as he lowered his gun. He looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, which he might as well have. "You're alive! I didn't think it was true, but… Oh Cath, did that creep hurt you?"

Catherine lowered her gun and ran to Joe. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He returned the embrace, but they were interrupted when Tasha entered.

"Hey what's the hold up? In case you forgot those thugs are still coming and I'm running low on ammo."

"Tasha? What the… how…?" Catherine looked up from Joe's embrace toward Tasha.

"Cathy…" Tasha dropped her machine gun and took Cathy from Joe for her own hug. "Thank God you're alright. Wait, where's Jake?"

"Gabriel has him," Catherine cried. "Oh Tasha we have to get to him before Gabriel tries to get away."

"Gabriel's here!?" Joe exclaimed.

"Yes and he has my son, but I don't understand. How did you two find me?"

"Let's talk later," Tasha advised handing Catherine a more appropriate gun. "Right now we need to haul ass or those guards will make Swiss cheese out of us."

Joe and Catherine nodded in agreement and followed Tasha out of the room.

**XXX**

Vincent landed on the rooftop without so much as a thud. There was no helicopter around, so naturally there were no guards around. Locating the rooftop door Vincent made his way inside. He knew he was taking a risk, but the Bond with Jacob suddenly jolted with the boy's fear. He needed to get to Jacob fast.

So far it was evident that Tasha and Joe had the guards' attention. This made getting around much easier, but it did not help the fact that Vincent had no way of knowing where he was headed. He began searching each door on every floor. This got him nowhere; he needed to focus on the Bond and not crash through every door like a maniac. Pausing he focused deeply on the Bond and searched the building for Jacob.

It wasn't long before he felt the pull of the Bond pulling him and he followed it. Using the stairs Vincent traveled three floors down. It was on this level that he finally encountered some guards. As soon as the men saw Vincent they began firing their Uzis. Vincent saw the fear in their eyes and dodged the bullets by ducking into a nearby doorway.

Thinking they had him trapped, three men were sent to finish him off. The three guards vigilantly opened the door to the darkened room. The others watched as one by one they entered the room. Suddenly the sounds of shotguns and the roars of a rogue animal were heard from the room. Then two of the guards who entered were thrown out of the door and landed against the wall.

"Holy #&$!"

"Did you see what just happened?"

"I'm not staying here!"

Half the guards fled from the scene, while the others were frozen with fear. It was then that Vincent emerged from the room. His eyes were feral and his teeth and claws were extended for attack. He wasted no time.

He came upon the six guards faster than they could blink. One by one Vincent disarmed them and left them unconscious. Some had tried to fight back, but Vincent was ten times stronger than any one of them. Soon they all lay unconscious at his feet. Vincent had noticed that they were all huddled around a door. And he knew why. Jacob was behind that door and he was frightened.

**XXX**

Gabriel stared at the monitors as he watched the D.A. Joe Maxwell, Catherine Chandler, and a strange redheaded woman gun down his guards. He knew they would never reach him in time. In a few minutes he and Julian would be heading off to the airport where a private plan would take them to his private island off the coast of Brazil.

Turning around he saw his son standing next to Pope. The boy had to be restrained after his little temper tantrum with the Chandler woman. Pope had him on a child restraint leash and there was a muzzle around his face. In time he would learn to respect his authority and become the heir Gabriel had envisioned him to be.

"Ready when you are sir," Pope stated.

"It's a shame the Chandler woman was not more cooperative. In any case, I have my son back and there is nothing Mr. Maxwell can do. But I wonder Pope, just how did he find us?"

At that moment Vincent burst threw the door. His eyes immediately locked on Gabriel and a low growl was produced from his throat. Gabriel appeared unafraid by the ferocious form that lingered in the doorway. Meanwhile Pope had his gun aiming at Vincent, ready to fire on command.

"So," Gabriel attempted a neutral tone, "we meet again." He walked out from behind his desk to address his adversary more officially. "It's good to see you haven't lost your sadistic instincts my friend. At least that has not changed between us."

"We are nothing alike," Vincent growled. "You know why I have come."

"Ah yes. You know, I really must thank you Vincent, for taking care of my son. Just look at him. Once he has a taste for power, he will become a conqueror, a king among men."

"Power, like a desolating pestilence/ Pollutes whate'er it touches." Vincent's tone was even and serious. He knew the mind game Gabriel was playing. But Vincent learned a long time ago that Gabriel's words had no power over him. He also knew that this time he could not allow Gabriel to escape again. Today would end with one of them dead.

Jacob made a muffled yelp from where he stood. The sound drew Vincent's attention and he gasped at the state the boy was in; chained up like an animal. Vincent turned back to Gabriel as his rage slowly seeped past its limit.

"Release him NOW!" Vincent threatened.

"Julian is coming with me…" Gabriel placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You will let us pass, for the child's sake."

Pope took the initiative and pressed the gun to Jacob's head. Vincent knew Gabriel would not hesitate to have the boy shot. He could still see the image of Gabriel about to press a pillow and smother an infant Jacob in his cradle. Vincent stepped aside to make way for Gabriel to pass. He growled menacingly as Gabriel walked passed him into the hallway.

Gabriel smiled and, taking the leash from Pope, led Jacob out the door. Vincent could only watch as they walked down the hall and in the elevator. Jacob struggled against the leash but it was no use. The elevator doors shut and descended.

Then Vincent turned back to Pope. Out of the corner of his eye Vincent saw the man raise his gun and fire. Vincent tried to doge the bullets, but one grazed his upper right arm. He ducked and rolled until he was safely behind Gabriel's desk. Pope continued to fire and backed his way out of the room. Before he left Pope lowered the gun and reached inside his coat pocket, pulling out a hand grenade. Pulling the pin he tossed it into the room and then ran like a bat out of hell.

The grenade exploded and Vincent felt the floor cave under him. He was plunged into the floor below where his body made an impact with the floor, the desk landing on top of him. When the dust settled Vincent tried to move to see how badly he had been injured. He felt a few bruises from his impact with the floor and desk. The fall had also caused Vincent to fall on his communicator, so he could not alert Tasha about Jacob's whereabouts.

Pushing the remaining pieces of the desk off himself, Vincent stood up to get his bearings. He searched the Bond and discovered Gabriel was taking Jacob below the building. He needed to get there quickly. Vincent walked out of the destroyed office and down the hallway. He saw an elevator and the dial above showed someone was heading down. Vincent wanted nothing more than to rip open the doors and slide down the cables to the elevator, so he could rip open the roof and pull Jacob through. But that could potentially put Jacob in more danger.

Tearing himself away from the elevator Vincent ran down the hall until he found a staircase. It would slow him down, but Vincent needed the element of surprise if he was going to save Jacob from Gabriel. He only prayed that he would get there in time.

**XXX**

Catherine, Joe, and Tasha barricaded themselves in a room on the first floor. Turns out the estimate of the guards had been way off and they were going to need the police. Another bullet ricocheted by her ear and Tasha was brought back to the situation at hand.

Suddenly Catherine ducked down and crawled over to Tasha.

"Jacob's in trouble," she panted, "I need to get to him."

"Just how the hell you gonna get to him? We're surrounded and there is no way to know where Gabriel is keeping him." Tasha threw some of her throwing knives and managed to land one right in one of the gunmen's eyes.

"I know where Jacob is." She gestured over to the elevator doors about twenty feet away. The dial showed that the elevator was heading for the basement. "If you can cover me, I can sneak out and get to him."

Catherine saw the concerned look on Tasha's face and was quick to reassure her. "Please Tasha."

Tasha relented but she wouldn't let Catherine leave without some protection. She started attaching her best knives onto Catherine and handed her the sniper. Tasha then instructed Catherine to wait by the end of the fallen cabinet they were using as cover. Tasha and Joe were going to clear a pathway for Catherine to sneak out. Joe wasn't crazy about Catherine going off by herself, but knew that once Catherine put her mind to something, nothing could persuade her otherwise.

Joe and Tasha reloaded and fired into at the gunmen. Once Tasha saw an opening she signaled Catherine to go. Without hesitation Catherine bolted through the second doorway and raced out into the hall. None of the guards saw her since all their focus was on Joe and Tasha. Catherine made it to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and Catherine rushed inside just as a guard noticed her and fired a shot. The bullet bounced off the doors, sealing Catherine safely inside.

**XXX**

Vincent entered from the back stairwell. His arm throbbed from the pain, but he needed to focus on finding Jacob. Then he heard voices up ahead. Sticking to the shadows Vincent followed the sounds until he saw his target. Gabriel and Pope were standing close to a black car next to the opening of what appeared to be a loading dock. There were at least fifteen or twenty guards surrounding them. Jacob was inside the car, while Gabriel was talking with Pope, and he didn't look pleased.

Vincent couldn't tell what they were saying, but he didn't care. All he needed to do was wait for a window of opportunity to catch Gabriel off guard and save Jacob.

His plans changed when there was shouting and guns went off. Two of the guards went down while three more told the others to get back.

"What are you waiting for?! Get up there you idiots and dispose of her!" Poe shouted.

The guards nodded and the first two started making their way to where the first shots started. Pope followed them, apparently at Gabriel's request. The last guard had his gun at the ready and was about to fire when Vincent pounced. He pulled the guard to the side and threw him against a wall. The guard landed against the wall with a loud crack before falling to the floor.

Some of the guards broke from shooting to aim their guns at Vincent. He easily dodged most of the bullets and took out guards as he made his way to Gabriel. Vincent was snarling and slashing at each guard that got in his way. Most of the guards were frightened and ran from the room. Finally Vincent made it to the car and ripped off one of the doors. Jacob, who'd been cowering on the floor since the first gunshot, looked up and happily launched himself into Vincent's arms.

"Shh, it's alright now Jacob. I'm taking you home," Vincent calmly told him.

"Put the boy down!"

Vincent turned to see Gabriel and eight guards, all aiming their guns, standing before him. Vincent held tightly to Jacob and snarled at the men.

"My son is coming with me," Vincent stated in a stern tone.

"Oh I think not Vincent," Gabriel smirked. "I will give you two choices: either give Julian to me and my men will kill you quickly, or condemn the child to death along with you."

Vincent emitted a low growl from the back of his throat. He knew Gabriel would kill Jacob but he needed to plan. Looking around Vincent saw most of the guards had fear in their eyes. Not only did they fear Gabriel's wrath, but they also feared Vincent as well. He could use this to his advantage. Then he searched the room and suddenly got an idea.

"Do you trust me?" Vincent whispered in Jacob's ear. The boy nodded. "Good. I'm going to put you down. When you feel the ground, run and make sure you're far from the car."

"Saying your last goodbyes," Gabriel smirked, "How noble."

"I'll do as you say, just let the boy live," Vincent surrendered.

"Very well. Give him to me." Gabriel smiled in triumph. He knew he had Vincent beaten and now Julian would have his first demonstration of power.

Slowly Vincent set Jacob down. Once his feet the ground Jacob ran and Vincent roared as he charged the guards. His sudden attack caused some of the guards to scatter and others to open fire. But what happened next surprised them all. Vincent doubled back, jumped to the roof of the car and disappeared behind it.

Gabriel caught what Vincent was plotting and screamed at his guards, "Stop you fools!"

But it was to late. The bullets hit the car. The distance, and the fact that the engine had been running, provided the bullets with the means to cause a large explosion. Many of the guards were blown back, small pieces of shrapnel embedded in their bodies.

Vincent lay sprawled on the side. Some of the shrapnel pieces hit him in the side, and he had hit his head on a pillar when the blast threw him back. He pulled the larger shrapnel out and slowly got to his feet. However, the blast had caused a nearby stack of crates to become unbalanced. Vincent tried to dodge them but he wasn't fast enough. They came toppling down on him. Vincent tried to move the crates from him, but his entire body was pinned.

Picking himself up, Gabriel looked out to see his men had either fallen from being to close to the car, or had fled. He was furious with his men's cowardness. Then his eyes fell on the trapped and injured form of Vincent. Gabriel grabbed a gun that had been dropped and walked over toward Vincent. As Vincent struggled to get free Gabriel gripped the gun and smashed the end into Vincent's skull. He was stunned and a large gash began to bleed.

"So, you think this is over. My friend, this is only the beginning. I'll take Julian and turn him into the man he was destined to become. First, I'll remove you. Then I'll exterminate the others, ensuring none of your weakness will pass on."

Vincent struggled to remain conscious as he addressed Gabriel. "He m-may have been b-born into your cruel empire, but J-Jacob knows only l-love and ge-generosity. Every p-part of him is j-just like C-Catherine. You have l-lost."

"I think not." Gabriel raised the gun and had it aimed at Vincent's head. Vincent knew he was fading fast and would never be able move in time. He only wished Jacob to get out safely, and that Gabriel would just shoot already.

Gabriel smiled as his cold eyes stared into Vincent's. "Goodbye Vincent. Do say hello to Catherine."

His finger pulled the trigger and a shot filled the room. Vincent stared back and awaited the icy grip of death to take him. But he felt nothing but the pain he already had in his head and side. Then he saw the reason why.

Gabriel stared at him with a shocked expression in his eyes. The gun fell from his hands. He looked down and saw a dark red stain growing larger on the left side of his chest. Gabriel looked once more into Vincent's eyes before he fell to the floor. Vincent stared at Gabriel's dead body until the blackness overtook him and he fell into unconsciousness.

**XXX**

**AN:** Certain elements taken from S03, E09, _Invictus_; Knife scene with Catherine/Johnny inspired by fight scene between Dorian Grey/Mina Harker, _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_; Quote from Percy Bysshe Shelley, _Queen Mab_**  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Truth Sets You Free**

Catherine panted as she lowered her gun. Gabriel lie dead a few feet away from her; it was finally over. As she laid back she recalled what happened:

She had exited the elevator and was looking around when she saw the guards exit another elevator. Overhearing one say Gabriel was waiting, Catherine followed them. She followed them to the loading dock and hid behind a large pile of crates. She peeked her head out and saw Gabriel and Pope enter dragging Jacob on a leash.

Her anger burned at the sight of her son being dragged like a dog. Catherine watched as her son was shoved in the backseat of the car. Seeing the guards and Pope, there was no way for her to get even close to Jacob. Her only chance was to stall Gabriel's getaway until Joe's backup could arrive. Looking around, Catherine spotted a landing where she could hide and surprised them. Making sure she was still unseen, Catherine found a stairwell leading up to the landing. When she got up there she was overjoyed to see more crates to hide behind. Then, finding a good spot, she aimed her gun and fired.

The guards starting firing back at the first shots and Catherine managed to hit two of them. But then the others started coming her way. She moved toward the second set of stairs and caught another one in the shoulder. He fell off the stairwell but the other spotted her. Then a loud roar caught everyone's attention.

Catherine paused as she saw Vincent appear from the shadows and take down a guard. He didn't see her and was looked like he was making his way over to where the other guards were surrounding Gabriel. Her heart soared at the sight of him, but then the gunshots brought her back to the situation at hand.

She pulled back and tried to find a better spot. Unfortunately another guard spotted her and open fired. She fell back to doge the fire and took shots where she could. Setting aside her larger rifle, she took out a small handgun and, looking to make sure she had a clear shot, fired and hit the guard in the chest. When he fell Catherine ran to the other side of the landing. She rushed down the stairs and tried to avoid the fighting going on across the room.

To her surprise Pope appeared around the corner and fired. The shot hit her in the upper part of her left leg. The pain caused Catherine to fall back. She looked around and saw a spot behind a few crates. She crawled over and crammed herself between two large crates. She looked down and saw the bullet had passed through her leg, but it was bleeding profusely. She ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped the wound to slow the bleeding. That was when Pope found her.

"Well Ms. Chandler, seems your luck has just run out."

He aimed his gun, ready to fire, when suddenly there was a large explosion and another roar from Vincent. Many guards were running past them in sheer terror. The distraction bought Catherine time to grab her handgun and fire. The bullet his Pope under her right eye and he fell back.

When she felt the coast was clear, Catherine dragged herself out of her hiding place to look around. There were bodies everywhere, some with bullet wounds and others were burnt. There were a couple fires here and there. Quickly Catherine looked at the car she'd seen earlier. It was smoldering in flames, obviously being the source of the explosion. Fear overtook her and she prayed it hadn't blown up with her son inside. Thankfully Catherine spotted Jacob's trembling form hiding behind a large crate several feet away from the car, hands over his head.

Suddenly she heard a cold sneering laugh. Turning toward the sound Catherine gasped at the sight. Gabriel held an Uzi in his hands and was leaning over a pile of broken crates. Underneath that pile was Vincent, blood on the side of his face and eyes barley opened. Catherine knew that if she didn't do something soon Vincent would die. Taking the gun in her hands she aimed, but was to far way for a clear shot. She tried to get to her feet, but the bullet wound was too much and she sank back to the ground. Looking around she saw that the dead guard closest to her had a larger gun. Catherine desperately had to get to it, so she pushed aside her pain, pushed herself up into her good leg, and dived for the gun. When it was in her grasp she aimed and fired. The bullet went through Gabriel's chest, straight through his heart.

Slowly, so not to worsen the pain in her leg, Catherine sat herself up. Despite the pain she managed to scoot herself toward the stairwell and rested herself against it. Meanwhile, after the noise calmed down, Jacob peered out from his hiding spot. Seeing Catherine Jacob crawled out, ran and threw his arms around her neck.

"Mommy!" he cried as he buried his face in her neck.

Catherine eagerly gathered her son in her arms, both crying. She pulled back to help Jacob out of the muzzle and leash.

"Are you alright?" she asked while checking him for injuries.

"Yeth but here hurt" Jacob pointed to his shoulder. Catherine assumed that had been from when Pope shoved him into the car. Then he started looking around. "Where Daddy?"

Catherine remembered after her struggle with Pope seeing a large stack of crates fall. Then she saw a large boot sticking out of a large pile of crates. Her heart leapt into her throat. Mustering her remaining strength Catherine used the stairwell to push herself up. She pried herself up on her good leg and tried to hop toward Vincent. However, the pain was too unbearable and Catherine fell onto her stomach. Carefully she army crawled over to the crates before collapsing at the opposite end from the boot.

Rising up to a sitting position, Catherine clawed the crates one by one. Even Jacob started to help until Catherine told him to stay back because a crate could fall on him. Finally Catherine managed to move one more crate before Vincent's head came into view. He appeared unconscious but Catherine sighed with relief that he was still breathing.

"Mommy?" Jacob asked, a worried look on his face.

"He's ok sweetie," Catherine assured him.

Catherine then tried to remove the rest of the crates but her strength was beginning to fail. Her leg was bleeding again, causing her to cease trying to get up and return sitting by Vincent's head. Jacob ran to her side then; the poor child was terrified when he saw Catherine's leg.

Gathering her son in her arms, Catherine stared down at her beloved. She could see the years of pain etched into his beautiful face along with the blood, and it broke her heart. Silently she vowed to make up for every second she caused him this pain. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone coming. But her fighter instincts passed when she saw the familiar faces of Tasha and a few more she thought she'd never see again: William, Mouse, and some other Tunnel member.

"Vincent's trapped" she said when she saw Tasha look at her about to speak. Tasha turned and directed William and the other man, named Mark, to help her dig him out. Meanwhile Mouse, not one to not help, saw Jacob and rushed to his side.

"Mouth!" the small boy yelled seeing his friend.

"Jacob ok, not hurt?" Mouse asked and then smiled as Jacob nodded his head. Then Mouse noticed Jacob was not alone. Looking at Catherine Mouse's eyes widened in shock. Then his face changed to the classic Mouse smile he was known for.

"Vincent's Catherine come back!" he exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see you to Mouse." She threw her free arm around him in a side hug. He hugged her back, a tear escaping from his eye. Then he started rambling.

"Thought you dead. Really sad. Went to funeral. But now you back. Knew you never leave Vincent like that."

"Mommy hurt," Jacob piped in.

Mouse then noticed the blood on Catherine's leg and quickly went into action. Removing Jacob from her lap Mouse kneeled beside Catherine so she could get her arm around his neck. Once he was sure she was ready he pulled her up and helped her balance on her good leg.

By this time Tasha and the others had cleared the crates off of Vincent and the men were leaning his unconscious body on each of their shoulders.

"We better book it. Joe said the cops will b here soon," Tasha announced.

"Where is Joe?" Catherine asked.

"He's fine but we gotta go. Although he wants an explanation when the heat dies down a bit."

With that they headed back to the van as quickly as possible. Peter helped the others load Vincent, Catherine and Jacob inside. Mark had been chosen to drive so that Peter could tend to Vincent's wounds. Once everyone was in Peter drove off while Tasha stayed behind to help Joe.

Inside the van Peter instructed Mouse and William to keep Vincent stable. Meanwhile Catherine sat up front with Jacob and Mark. She kept looking back over her shoulder at the still form lying on the floor of the van, praying for him to pull through. Mark pulled out of the alleyway and followed Peter's instructions to where they could safely drop off Vincent.

They arrived at the old warehouse where Peter and Catherine had once delivered antibiotics when the Tunnels had been struck with Plague. Mouse ran to the elevator and went down to call for a stretcher on the pipes. He got an instant reply and it wasn't long before some other men arrived. They carefully placed Vincent on the stretcher and carried him toward the hospital chambers. Then Peter and Mouse assisted Catherine and followed the other men.

Once they were in the Tunnels Catherine's strength finally wore out and she collapsed. Seeing Peter and Mouse struggle Mark turned around and gathered Catherine in his arms. Since he was newer to the Tunnels he didn't recognize her so he didn't ask questions to why this strange woman was here. All he knew was she needed help and fast.

**XXX**

Father was preparing for an emergency operation. He had heard Vincent was injured and probably needed immediate attention. A few minutes later the men brought Vincent in. Father directed them to where he was going to operate and they laid him down. While Father busied himself with Vincent, Mark entered with Catherine and Peter, who instructed him to lay her on the opposite table.

"Peter, I need your assistance," Father spoke as he inserted an IV into Vincent's arm.

"In a minute Jacob," Peter replied, "don't forget someone else has been injured. She has been shot in her leg, but the bullet appears to have gone straight through the muscle tissue. As soon as I've taken care of her I'll be right with you."

Father agreed and returned to Vincent. Hours later, Father had finished mending Vincent's wounds and was having some of the men take him back to his chamber. Mary went with them to make sure Vincent was comfortable. Then Father turned his attention to Peter and his patient.

"How is he old friend?" Peter asked looking up.

"Vincent will pull through although he may sleep for some time. Poor Jacob will worry about him." Father then turned his attention to Peter's patient. Catherine's face was turned and her hair had fallen over half her face, blocking her from Father's view. "Peter just who is this young woman anyway?"

"This is Rosie's mother..." Peter started to say.

"Ah yes," Father interrupted. "Vincent mentioned she'd been taken with Jacob. I must thank her for protecting him for us. She hardly even knew the boy."

"Actually, she knows more than you think," Peter nervously said. He knew that Father needed to know the truth, and now, although not the happiest moment as originally planned, seemed like that time. Just as Father was about to ask what his friend meant, Peter leaned over and pushed aside the hair covering Catherine's face.

Needless to say Father's poor heart nearly skipped a beat and he stepped back slightly, just not believing what he was seeing.

"My God, it just can't... it can't be!" Father exclaimed.

"Believe it Jacob, its Catherine," Peter assured him.

"But Peter... how is this possible? We went to her funeral! And now your telling me that after all this time she's been alive?" By now his voice was becoming irritated and he shot Peter a cross look. "Peter if this is some kind of twisted joke..."

"It's no joke. I was just as surprised when I found out." Peter held up his hands in defense. He knew how tempered his old friend could get.

"How long?" Father asked.

"About four days," Peter explained, "You see I was at the Chandler's cabin to settle some affairs I had overlooked and Catherine was there…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Father was beyond mad at this point. "And how could she do this?!"

"Jacob, please understand, the poor girl was terrified," Peter tried to explain. "All this time she's been hiding out, fearing Gabriel would find her and discover the Tunnels. She felt she had to run. Do you even realize just how afraid she was to even consider an attempt to come back?"

"But why didn't she at least contact us? Peter we thought she was dead, and all this time she never once thought to let us know she was alive. Have you forgotten what all this has done to Vincent?" His voice betrayed the hurt he felt that Catherine would be uncaring enough to allow Vincent to believe she was dead.

"That's why Catherine stayed away. Jacob, she told me herself that if she had tried to contact anyone Gabriel would not only have found her but the Tunnels AND Vincent. For heaven's sake Jacob, Gabriel tried to kill her and she barley got away!" Now Peter was starting to get angered.

"After I told her what happened, she almost refused to come back and do you want to know why? Because she believed everyone would hate her for it. She thought Vincent would hate her, not only from running away, but also for putting him through all that pain! It took everything I could to convince her to finally come back. And after seeing how you reacted, I'm beginning to see what she was afraid of."

Father had to sit down from the amount of what Peter was telling him. All this time Catherine had tried to protect them, and yet she was afraid of rejection from her loved ones. Father sat back as the guilt of all he had said washed over him. He was treating Catherine just as he had all those years ago, when he believed her and Vincent's relationship would only bring them unhappiness.

While he sat there Peter explained everything to Father. He had just finished explaining when Jamie entered with Jacob and Rosie.

"Sorry Father but Rosie wanted to see her mom. Is she awake?" Jamie asked with an apologetic look on her face.

Peter answered, "I'm afraid not. And I should also mention that Vincent won't be up for visitors either."

"I told you two. Maybe we can come back tomorrow..." Before she could finish Jacob and Rosie squired out of Jamie's hands and ran over to Catherine's bedside.

"Mommy. Wake up." Rosie shouted as she clung to Catherine's bedside.

"Please wake up Mommy," pleaded Jacob.

Jamie was about to ask why Jacob referred to the woman as 'Mommy' but then she started to stir. Green eyes had trouble focusing for a bit, but then Catherine's vision cleared.

"Mmm... Jacob? Rosie?" Catherine mumbled. She tried sitting up but her elevated leg only allowed her to scoot up so that she was reclining against the headboard. Then she noticed the others in the room. "Peter, wh-what happened?"

"Mommy!" the two children squealed and jumped up and down. Then they tried to climb in next to her but Peter was soon behind them. He placed his hands on their shoulders in an attempt to calm them down.

"Children your mother is very tired. You can say your hellos but she needs her rest."

"Oh Peter, let them come see me. Please..." Catherine begged.

After noting the pleading tone in her voice, and seeing she truly was all right, Peter allowed the twins to crawl into Catherine's bed and, gently, snuggle up with her. Catherine was just overjoyed to have her children safe in her arms again. In return Jacob and Rosie hugged and kissed Catherine, and tried to tell her all about what they'd been doing while she'd been sleeping.

Meanwhile Jamie and Father were watching in total shock as before their eyes Catherine, a woman they'd thought dead for three years laughing and trying to wrangle children claiming to be hers. Breaking from her frozen position, Jamie timidly approached Catherine.

"Catherine? Is that really you?" she asked hopefully.

Switching her attention from her children, Catherine smiled at the young girl… well she was a young woman now. "Hi Jamie, it's been awhile."

Unable to control herself Jamie launched herself and hugged Catherine, tears streaming down her face. She started going on about how much she'd missed Catherine and asking where she'd been all this time. Cathy did her best to answer, while also apologizing. Finally Father removed himself from his chair and approached the bedside before he spoke.

"Can it really be you my dear?" shock and awe clear in his voice.

Seeing the tension between the two Peter quietly escorted Jamie out of the room.

"I just... I just still can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Father, please, let me explain..." Catherine tried to say but was cut off when the old man wrapped her in his arms and fiercely hugged her.

"My dear, have you any idea what a joy it is having you back?" Father said as tears coursed down his face.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Catherine asked, completely shocked and overwhelmed.

"Mad? Catherine you're alive. How could I possibly be upset?" Father pulled back to look at her though there was a small sense of shame in his features. "I admit, when Peter first told me the details I was, but I know now that you only did it to protect us. And to know you're alive and to have you back safely with us... I don't think I felt this happy since Vincent brought Jacob to us."

Catherine was so overjoyed to hear these words she threw her arms around Father, until two little interruptions.

"Mommy?" Rosie asked from where she and Jacob were sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Yes Rosebud," Catherine said pulling back from Father.

"This Fadder from stories?" she asked.

"Catherine, you have a daughter?" Father asked, cutting Catherine off.

"Yes," Catherine answered, "actually that's something else I should tell you. Peter told me you all thought Gabriel was Jacob's father. That and my death was a lie created by Gabriel, and I'm so sorry for that."

"But Catherine then who? My dear, did they...?" Just like Peter, Father shuddered at the thought of someone violating Catherine.

"Father I was pregnant when they took me," she explained. "You see Jacob and Rosie" gesturing to the children "... they're twins. And there's one more thing. Father, they are your grandchildren."

Father was grateful for the chair behind him because this news was just too much. He fell back into the seat and just stared at the little family before him. Then looking closely at the children on Catherine's bed, he could have kicked himself for not seeing the resemblance. The golden hair and blue eyes, let alone that they were Catherine's children should have told him. Tears started to form in his eyes.

After an awkward silent pause Catherine continued. "I actually didn't know I was having twins at the time. I still can't understand how they both didn't show up on the ultra sound screen. The doctor told me I was having a boy, but after Jacob was born and taken from me, he told me I was having another child. If Rosie hadn't been born, I'm not sure I would've liv... e-escaped." Catherine didn't have the heart to tell anyone that truth just yet.

Looking back at Catherine Father's smile got bigger and tears formed in his eyes.

"Well, I must say this has been quite a day. First we have our Catherine returned to us and now I discover I've been helping raise my grandson for these past years, only to learn I have a granddaughter as well? My only regret is your homecoming couldn't be under better circumstances. And with Vincent laid up…"

"Oh Father, where's Vincent? Is he all right?" Catherine's mind flashed back to his unconscious form buried under the crates. He had also suffered multiple gunshot wounds and then there was the car explosion. There was no telling what kind of damage had been done to his body.

"Catherine, Vincent is fine," Father assured her. "He had many wounds but he will be just fine. Though he may remain unconscious for some time. Perhaps by tomorrow he'll be awake and you may see him."

"I don't know..." Catherine said hesitantly.

"My dear what's the matter? I thought you'd be overjoyed to see him again?" Father asked.

"Believe me Father I've dreamed of nothing else for three and a half years. But... I… I-I don't know if I can."

"So Peter wasn't lying. Catherine what makes you think any of us would hate you? Though I've been slow to admit it, you are a part of this community, apart of our family. It has taken me a long time to see that and I do apologize for my stubbornness. But I want you to know one thing: we all love you, and none more than Vincent. My son hasn't been the same and I believe that if not for Jacob Vincent wouldn't have survived Gabriel's cruel deception."

Catherine felt overjoyed with Father's words and tears of joy traveled down her eyes. Father got up from his chair and, with tears of his own, hugged her in a proper welcome home. The next couple of minutes were spent with Father getting to properly know his grandchildren. Though the reunion was short lived. Apparently, word had been spread on the pipes and soon the hospital chamber had been filled with Tunnel people tearfully welcoming Catherine home and doting on the twins.

Mary was one of the more tearful ones and insisted Catherine be moved into a guest chamber immediately. Catherine tried to protest but no one would have it. Even Father and Peter agreed it was a good idea, so she was moved to the one closest to Vincent. William brought her a dinner tray and, after she ate, Catherine spent the next few hours visiting until Father insisted she needed rest and everyone could come visit tomorrow.

The last people in the room were Father, Mary, and the twins. Mary was trying to convince the twins to come to the nursery, but they didn't want to leave Catherine. Father suggested they stay tonight since Jacob had been known to sneak out of bed on occasion, so it was pointless to remove him. Father couldn't help but chuckle at now knowing Jacob's stealth came from Vincent.

"Now this is just for tonight," Father sternly told the twins. "Your mother needs her rest so I don't want you two keeping her up all night. And no horsing around either."

"We promise," they said in unison.

Father and Mary chuckled and, after one more goodnight, left mother and children to sleep.

**XXX**

Late that night, around 11:15, Catherine slipped out of bed to use the facilities. Luckily she was able to maneuver Rosie over to Jacob's side of the bed without disturbing her daughter's sleep, and slipped out of bed. Using the crutches Father left her made the trip slightly awkward, but she managed. On her way back Catherine became easily tired and knew she needed to rest. As it happened she was just outside Vincent's chamber when a thought popped into her head.

She shook her head. _No, no… I can't just go in there,_ she thought. _But if I don't rest soon I'll collapse. Then again... Father said Vincent would sleep for a long time. Besides if I'm caught out here Father will insist on an escort wherever I go._

Making up her mind Catherine slipped inside. She didn't take much time in looking around because she really did need a rest. She sat down in the chair in between the writing table and the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Then she looked around at the familiar room. Despite how she knew every corner of this chamber, Catherine could easily spot all the differences. Children's toys were everywhere on the shelves. Then she saw Kristopher's painting was gone.

_It must have been too painful for him to keep_, she thought sadly.

Then her eyes fell on the stain glass window and then to the sleeping form below it. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. Vincent looked so peaceful and her heart melted at the sight of him. He looked very much the same; only Catherine could see how her absence affected him. His face was lined with sadness and longing, and he seemed a little thinner. Then her eyes caught some of his injuries. The blanket only covered Vincent from his waist down, allowing Catherine a view of his torso. Although he wore a nightshirt Catherine could make out the gauze wrapped around his waist. Even so, the sight of Vincent was enough to make Catherine's heart feel whole again. She gazed at him until she actually fell asleep.

About fifteen minutes later Vincent started to stir. He wanted to escape his dreams of guns, explosions, Jacob in peril, and the sound of Catherine crying out his name. Finally he managed to force himself to wake up. At first he was startled to find himself back in his own chamber, but then the pains he felt all over his body reminded him what has progressed earlier.

_Wait! What happened to Jacob!?_ he panicked.

Vincent knew he'd been trapped by that avalanche and lost consciousness. But what happened to Jacob? Then he remembered. Just before he blacked out someone had fired a shot at Gabriel. Was it Tasha? Joe? Had they gotten Jacob to safety? He had to know. He tried to get up but a sharp pain in his left side prevented him.

His grunt woke Catherine and she saw him trying to rise from the bed. "Vincent stop!"

Vincent froze. That voice. It just couldn't be. Slowly he raised his head only to lock blue eyes with green. He could hardly breathe and for a moment he believed he was still in a dream.

"C-Catherine?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm here. Please, lie still." By now she was sitting up in the chair with her hand held out to him.

"No I-I m-must find Jac... Ah!" He tried to get up again but the move pulled at his stitches.

"Vincent, please, listen to me. Jacob is fine, but you need to lie still. You've been through a lot and if you keep moving you'll open your wounds again." Her voice was laced with worry. She knew Vincent had lost a lot of blood and if he opened his wounds again it would put him in jeopardy.

At her concerned tone Vincent relaxed and laid back against the headboard. He just looked at her. She was truly an angel now: white gown and her hair looked longer. But her eyes seem to sparkle just as they did when... No he didn't want to think about it now. It some means of fate allowed him this one chance to be with her again, he wasn't going to waste one second. She was here now and she truly was beautiful.

"Y-You know about..." Vincent asked.

"Yes, I know" she smiled, "he's beautiful Vincent. You've done such a wonderful job with him."

Vincent's face darkened and he turned his gaze away from her. "How can you say such a thing after what happened. I almost lost him to the man responsible for taking him in the first place."

"Vincent don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault," Catherine tried to reassure him.

"But Catherine it is!" he all but shouted. "I couldn't protect him. I almost failed him… just like I failed you."

Catherine hated it when he got like this. Usually this would be where Vincent would tell her to leave him. When it didn't come Catherine carefully rose from her chair to sit on the edge of his bed. Lucky for her the chair was close enough to the bed for her to only have to hop once. She sat down and tried to put her hand on his shoulder. However, Vincent moved away from her touch, still refusing to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll go now." She made to get up to leave.

"No please," he panicked, looking back at her and raised himself up a bit. "I'm sorry. Please, stay Catherine. I have missed you."

She started to settle back. "I've missed you too. Are you feeling all right? Do you need anything?"

Vincent shook his head and just smiled at her. "It feels like a dream... having you here again."

"You're not dreaming, I'm here." Oh how she wanted to take him in her arms but worried about his injuries. Father mentioned he'd pulled some shrapnel out of Vincent's back and there was that bullet to his arm and left side. She instead smiled warmly at him.

Vincent kept starring at her. It felt so real having her sit here beside him. He remembered when Catherine told him of when her father's ghost visited her after the funeral while she stayed in the guest chamber. Fate must have been granting him the same privilege. But why must it torture him so? He wanted to enfold her in his arms, but stopped. He couldn't bear to crave her soothing touch, only to have his hand pass through her or wake and be reminded that it could never be again.

At this point someone needed to break the silence, and now seemed the time to tell Vincent the truth.

"Vincent, t-there's something I… I-I need to tell you. It's about Jacob."

"Catherine please, I already know..." he couldn't bear to say it in words as the guilt only doubled to his failure to protect her.

"No you don't." Taking a deep breath Catherine asked, "Vincent, do you know why Gabriel kidnapped me in the first place?"

He shook his head so she continued. "Before I was taken, Joe unknowingly gave me a book that held everything on Gabriel that could put him and his men in jail. They would have killed me that night, but then you came to rescue me. Vincent, the whole place had security cameras everywhere. They showed me the tapes of you fighting the guards. After that Gabriel forgot about the book because he wanted something else from me."

"A child..." Vincent added.

"But not just any child." Catherine had to pause. This was it; she was finally going to tell him. Gathering her strength she looked Vincent right in the eye. "He wanted your child."

Vincent just stared at her as if she had grown a second head. He just couldn't comprehend what she was saying. So Catherine continued. "The night Joe gave me the book, I had donated blood for Joe. Later a nurse came up to me and scolded me for it because… because I was... p-pregnant."

Now Vincent was really confused. None of what Catherine was saying to him was making any sense. First she tells him Gabriel wants his child, and now she was saying she was pregnant _before_ she was taken. But that would mean… Had Catherine been seeing another man, or had someone… Vincent shook his head. He would not allow himself to think those thoughts. Catherine was still speaking to him.

Catherine could see the dots weren't connecting and knew she needed to just bite the bullet and be blunt. "Vincent, Jacob is _our_ son; _you_ are his father."

Vincent just... well his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It just wasn't possible. Catherine and he... they had never been… well intimate. When they had been together Vincent had never allowed more than an embrace in greeting, or one offering comfort. He had never even kissed Catherine. Well that wasn't entirely true. When Catherine had cut herself on a thorny rosebush, he had kissed her injured hand. Then there was that one chaste kiss Catherine had instigated as a thank you for helping her find closure after her father's death. There was just no way that Jacob could be his son.

Finally Vincent found his voice. "Catherine... It's just not possible. How could Jacob be my son?"

"Vincent, haven't you wondered why Jacob never resembled Gabriel in any way? He has your hair, your eyes." Catherine could see this wasn't working so she just had to let it out. "The reason you don't believe it is because you don't remember. It happened that night in the cavern, during your illness. I almost lost you and I didn't know what else to do; I couldn't live without you. And then you responded to my kiss…" she had to pause as the tears started to form. "Vincent, we loved. I wanted to tell you, but with the gaps in your memories, and the loss of our Bond… I worried you might have a relapse."

Vincent just didn't know what to say. He fell back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. _I have a son? I have a son!_ kept repeating in his head. He just didn't think it was possible and yet... His mind quickly flashed back to the last day they had been together. She had wanted to tell him something, but he'd been to upset about their Bond. One thing she told him was that their Bond might return in another form, as something he had never even dreamed of.

Looking back on all of it, he finally realized the jist of what she was saying now. He had a son; THEIR son. It all made sense: the Bond with the child, everything. Tears started in the corners of his eyes but refused to fall.

"O-Oh Catherine, I..I..." he couldn't find the words.

"It's alright Vincent, I understand. I just wish I had told you sooner."

"But... a c-child! I... I-I just don't know what to say. I've always felt a-a connection with Jacob, but I assumed it was because of you. Now I understand."

"So you're not angry?" Catherine asked.

"How could I when I feel such joy. Catherine never in my life did I think it possible to have a child of my own."

"Not just _a_ child Vincent. You see, there was something else you don't know; I didn't even know until the night Jacob was born. Jacob wasn't the only child: he's a twin."

"What?" It wasn't possible for his eyes to get any bigger, but this information brought them pretty close.

"There's another child; a daughter."

"A d-daughter? But how? " Vincent was a little more than puzzled by this. "When I was held at Gabriel's Jacob was the only child there."

"That's because she's been with me, Catherine confessed. "Oh Vincent, she's wonderful. Her name is Rosemary. I tell her stories of you and everyone in the Tunnels. She even picked up Mouse's little 'Ok good. Ok fine,'" she laughed.

Vincent just continued to stare in wonder. But his heart felt heavy with sadness. He had a daughter that he would never know because she died with her mother. He figured Gabriel must have dispose of the child's body separately from Catherine's. Perhaps she had been alive, gotten sick along with Jacob. Only Jacob must have been stronger. What did make him happy was that at least the child was with Catherine.

"She sounds wonderful," Vincent sighed.

"She loves hearing stories about you. And she reminds me so much of you." Her face fell and her eyes refused to meet his. "I'm so sorry Vincent. Not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted not telling you, or at least finding someway to let you know..."

"Catherine please look at me." She raised her head a little and forced herself to look. His eyes held nothing but eternal love for her and complete understanding. "I understand why you didn't tell me then. At the time, I was so consumed in my pity and myself. I couldn't have possibly handled that kind of knowledge. And if there is anyone to blame, that guilt can only fall on my own shoulders. I let myself be blinded to your needs and now I must suffer for it. It is my burden and I will carry it for the rest of my life."

"Vincent I..." she sighed. It was just too much. This was a lot to tell him in one night, and it was already getting very late. And besides, she knew that she needed to get back to her chamber. Not only would Father be furious for her wandering around without an escort, but if the twins woke up they'd come her and she couldn't have them jumping all over Vincent with his injuries. As much as she wanted to stay, they both needed their rest.

"Vincent its late, and I've stayed to long. I need to go," she said sadly.

Vincent felt his heart break. He didn't want her to go, but the pain in his side kept him pinned in his bed. Besides, she said she had overstayed. Maybe there must be a limit to how long she could stay.

"I can see that you do. I only wish..." He sighed. "... Be well, Catherine." He closed his eyes. He just couldn't bear to see her leave him again.

"And you… Sleep well Vincent." Catherine resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss him; just a little peck on the cheek or to the forehead. But then she figured that it probably wasn't the best idea. After all, this was a lot for him to take in one night. Instead she smiled at him until he closed his eyes and relaxed back into the pillows. Then she carefully rose from his bed back to the chair. Retrieving her crutches, Catherine hobbled over to the entryway.

The sound of a limp made Vincent think Father was coming to see him. But as he listened closer, not only was the sound different, but also it was moving _away_ from his chamber. He opened his eyes and looked toward the entryway. There he saw Catherine, only now he could see the full length of her. She was leaning on crutches and her left leg was wrapped in a cast. And the gown she wore wasn't a white, but an off-white patchwork dress worn by the Tunnel women.

"Ca-Catherine?" he asked, almost in fear.

Turning around she faced him. "Yes, did you need something?" She couldn't help but note the look on his face. He had a look of confusion, while his eyes appeared fearful with a small glint of hope.

Vincent just couldn't speak. Before he thought Catherine's spirit was speaking to him, but why on earth would she have a cast? The answer: she wouldn't. The report had been that Catherine had been drugged and thrown in the Hudson River, so why would she be hobbling around on crutches with a broken leg? Unless…

"Y-Your l-leg..." he pointed to it.

"Oh, don't worry," Catherine casually answered, "Pope shot me during the struggle. Father says I'll be all right in a few weeks but until then I... Vincent what are you doing!?"

When she mentioned Pope, Vincent had gotten out of bed and was trying to make his way toward Catherine. However, the stitches had pulled from the strain, and he grabbed his side at the pain. Vincent almost fell to the floor, but struggled to stay on his feet, steadying himself with his free hand on the bed.

Seeing his distress, Cather dropped her crutches and ran to his side immediately. She ignored the pain in her leg and reached out to him. She ran right into him and, leaning her hands on his chest, helped support him upright.

"What are you thinking? If you move like that you'll open your wounds again..." Her words were interrupted.

Vincent's hands gripped her shoulders and gently squeezed them. Solid. His left hand then drifted to the base of her neck and, to his surprise, his fingertips encountered a pulse. Catherine was real, alive, and standing right before him. He just couldn't believe it. He released a breath he realized he'd been holding, and instantly his arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her close to him.

"You're alive?" It was more of a statement than a question and came out a choked sob. Vincent just couldn't hold back the flood of emotion that he'd stored up over the past three years. Sobs were torn from his throat as the tears steamed down his face. He nuzzled his face into her hair and whispered her name over and over again.

When his arms came around her Catherine had stopped breathing. Vincent had thought she was dead, even though she was standing before him. She had imagined what their first meeting would be like after all these years, but nothing had prepared her for this.

It had been so long since she'd felt his solid strength surrounding her, and she couldn't even return the embrace because her hands were trapped between their chests. Catherine went limp in his arms as her hands clutched to his nightshirt. She buried her face in his chest as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

They stood there holding each other for a long time. Vincent repeating her name, one hand on her back while the other cradled the back of her head. Catherine muffled apologizes against him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hearts Made Whole**

Jacob stirred in his sleep. He was having a dream and turned over to snuggle against his mother. Instead his hand only met the bed sheets. Opening his eyes he looked over and saw the empty space. He started to wonder if it had all been a dream: meeting Rosie, finding his mother, everything. Then he saw Rosie curled up on the other side of the bed. Jacob was happy but then he wondered where his mother was. He sat up and crawled to the other side of the bed.

"Rosie," he whispered. She wouldn't move so he started shaking her shoulder. Rosie moaned and batted at his hand. "Rosie wake up. Mommy gone."

Slowly she stirred and sat up. Rubbing her eyes she turned to her brother. "Jacob?" When she rubbed the sleep from her she looked around. "Where Mommy?"

"I don't know. Come on, we go get her."

Jacob crawled over to the side of the bed and then slid off. Then Rosie copied her brother and joined him on the floor. Taking hold of her hand, Jacob led Rosie out into the Tunnels. Then walked a little ways before Rosie tugged on his hand.

"Where we goin?" she asked quietly.

Jacob stopped walking. He hadn't thought about that. "I don't know. Where would Mommy go?"

"Maybe she go see Daddy..." Rosie suggested.

"Yeah, let go see. If Mommy not there, we ask Daddy to find her," Jacob added.

"Ok good. Ok fine," she smiled as Jacob led her off toward Vincent's chamber.

**XXX**

The chamber was quiet. The only light came from a few candles by the bed and from behind the stain glass window. Vincent lay reclined on his bed, his eyes focusing on the sleeping form beside him. Catherine was lying with her arm across his chest and her head snuggled under his neck. Her injured leg was propped up on his own to keep it elevated. It all still seemed like a dream.

An hour ago Catherine had appeared in his chamber, and she was alive. He had been surprised and almost didn't know what else to do then to gather her in his arms. They'd held each other and cried together. Eventually Vincent had to let Catherine sit back in the chair because of her leg, but kept a hold of her hand, fearing to lose even the slightest amount of contact. As soon as she sat down, everything was said: her time as Gabriel's prisoner, her escape the night Jacob was taken, and her life in Connecticut. When she'd finished she was in tears, apologizing for everything and just hoping he could someday forgive her.

Vincent had listened the entire time and never spoke once. He had been horrified (not to mention enraged) at what Catherine had suffered at Gabriel's hands, but his anger subsided when he saw the sorrow Catherine was in. When she started to apologize for leaving him and never contacting him, Vincent's heart broke. She was so sad and afraid that he hated her. She had even convinced herself that once he heard what she had done, he would turn her away.

Instead Vincent surprised her by pulling her up from the chair, and sitting them both back down on the bed with Catherine as close to him as possible. He held her and told her there was nothing to be forgiven: she was here and they were together again. He couldn't even describe his joy for whatever Fates had allowed such a miracle.

This only brought more tears to Catherine's eyes and she cried into his shoulder. Vincent just held her and whispered comforting words until she fell asleep in his arms. Then he maneuvered them so that he and Catherine could both lie in his bed comfortably, but still be as close as possible. He watched her as she slept, curling herself closer to him in her sleep. Vincent had managed to free his arm and wrap it protectively around her waist, bringing her even closer.

Now Catherine began to stir, her eyelids fluttering. Vincent leaned over and placed a light kiss to her forehead. His smile grew as she opened her eyes.

"Vincent? Have you been awake all this time?" she asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

"I feared it had been a dream," he said as his other hand gently stroked her hair. "That once I closed my eyes, I would awaken and find that you were still lost to me."

"No, it wasn't a dream. Oh Vincent, I promise... you'll never lose me again." As if to confirm her answer she nuzzled her face into his neck.

Oh how he wanted nothing more than that. After all they had been through, all the pain they endured, Vincent wanted his Catherine with him, by his side, always. Yet there was still the matter of her life Above. She had friends Above and now her old boss, Joe Maxwell, knew of her existence. Surely they would want, and deserved, to know the truth?

"But Catherine... " Vincent tried weakly, "Gabriel is gone. You could have your life back and live Above again. You could see all your friends and live your life. I'm sure Joe would gladly give you your job back if you wanted."

"No Vincent, that's not my life anymore." she had thought about this before and spoke with no hesitation in her voice. "Even if Joe did offer me my old job I wouldn't take it. Vincent, how would I even explain everything? I couldn't say anything without revealing the Tunnels… and you. I almost lost Jacob once, not to mention you. I could never put anyone in that danger again. I know I said this before, but this time I mean it: I don't want to go back."

Now that he thought about it, it would raise many questions about her sudden appearance after being presumed dead for so long. There would be to many questions. But there was still a chance for her to remain Above.

"Catherine... What about your life in Connecticut?" Vincent asked.

"I quit my job, but Katie said if things didn't work out here I could always come back." Catherine's face fell and her eyes dropped from his gaze. _Does he really want me to leave?_ she thought,_ I thought we were passed all this… I guess I was wrong._

"Vincent, if you want me to leave I understand. All you have to do is say so..."

Vincent could hardly breathe. She felt like she couldn't belong to the world Above anymore. But when he really thought about it, he general didn't want her to leave either. In the past his heart and mind would battle for what was right for Catherine, and most of the time his decision ended up hurting them both. Now for once his thoughts and feelings were one: Catherine belonged here, by his side. It was time to stop running and go forward.

Vincent struggled to sit up then. Catherine tried to coax him to lie back down, but he gently brushed her off. Once he was comfortable, and the pain subsided, he turned back to Catherine. She was propping herself up on her elbow, looking at him with concern. After helping her sit up, he took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Catherine, I understand why you feel that way. In the past, I pushed you away whenever we got close. I thought it was best because I believed you would be happier in your world. For it is a world where the wealthy and the powerful rule: a world apart from mine. You could have married a normal man, who could provide you everything you deserve. I never thought it would be possible for me... until you came into my life. But then I doubted myself. I saw it as a wonderful dream that I would soon awaken from. Your beauty, your warmth, and your courage... It was more than I deserved and I believed myself unworthy of your love."

He could see she wanted to interject but Vincent held up his hand do she would not interrupt him. "Please Catherine.

"As much as I loved you, I couldn't subject you to bind yourself to me. But then you kept encouraging me to move forward and accept what we had. When my illness stripped my of our Bond and my memories of you, I saw it as a sign that Fate wanted us to part. Then I lost you, and believed I could never have you in my arms again. The pain was crushing me. It was then I saw how foolish I'd been and wanted nothing more than to be with you."

Catherine could see Vincent was choking up with emotion from that time. She slipped one of her hands out of his grasp and brushed away his tears with her thumb. He leaned into her touch and placed one of his hands over hers.

"But then you found out about Jacob," she said.

"He was my second chance, even though I thought he was another man's child. I knew if there was any chance to make up what I had done to you, it would be to love your child and raise him as my own. I wanted him to know you, even though your memories were painful for me." He paused to collect himself. "Catherine, Fate has given us another chance and I will not repeat my past mistakes."

He took her hand from his face, enfolding both of her hands in his, and looked into her eyes with all the love he felt for her pouring out from every part of his being. "Catherine, if you will have me, I want you to stay. Not just in the city, not just in the Tunnels. Not even in the guest chambers. I want you here, with me; by my side, always."

Catherine felt her heart stop and her eyes were wide and teary. She wanted to just melt and cry all at once. Vincent never asked for anything he wanted before. Even when she had wanted to take him up to her cabin, he let others talk him out of it. Now he was here, asking her to stay with him. The words got stuck in her throat while the tears spilled from her eyes.

Catherine's hesitation worried Vincent. He assumed it meant that Catherine didn't want to stay. But he was determined not to lose her again. He pulled her to him and enfolded her in his arms. His cheek rested on the side of her head and he whispered loving words into her ear.

"Please Catherine, I cannot... will not live without you anymore. I will spend every moment of our lives proving my love to you. Please... I cannot go on without you in my arms; without your arms around me; without your laughter, your smile. I want you always in my life. Please... I... I love you."

That did her in. Never once had Vincent said that to her so directly. There had been one time during his illness, when Vincent was in her apartment, he mentioned he loved her. But never had he said it like this. In those three little words were all the power she needed to never leave his side. Her arms were around him and she buried her face next to his heart.

"Oh Vincent, I love you too. I always have. Yes! I'll stay. And you'll never lose me again, I promise. Oh Vincent, I love you!"

Vincent felt as if his heart was beating for the first time. Her love for him was like a small flame that had been relit and now burned with an intensity to shame the brightest star. She was going to stay. He held her tighter as she pressed closer to him. Then before he could think about what he was doing, or stop himself, Vincent pulled back just a little. He took Catherine's face in his hands, turned her toward him, and pressed his lips to her mouth.

Catherine was completely caught off guard. Her eyes widen in shock, but then she relaxed and all but melted into the kiss. It was almost a dream; Vincent kissing her like this. It had always been her and only twice: one chaste, thank you kiss and another to save his life. Her arms moved from his waist and intertwined around his neck, and she angled her head to deepen the kiss.

Vincent felt in utter bliss. Catherine's kiss was so soft and gentle, while also being passionate and filled with longing. A small part of him kicked himself for never having done this before, while the rest of his mind was saying to forget the past and enjoy the moment. Catherine was here, in his arms, and he was skiing her with all of his love.

This went on for who knows how long, but they didn't care. And it would have gone on longer if the two lovers hadn't heard a small sound from the entryway.

"Eww..."

Pulling back Vincent and Catherine looked up and saw two small pairs of eyes looking at them. Vincent instantly, although regrettably, released his hold on Catherine and sat back. Catherine just smiled and shook her head, while Vincent stared in wonder.

"And what are you two doing out of bed?" Catherine tried to be stern, but a smile was creeping over her face.

Jacob stepped forward while Rosie stayed in her spot. "Woke up and you gone Mommy."

"I see," her smile growing. She noticed Vincent stiffen next to her. She turned and saw the shock in his eyes. She placed her hand over his and gently squeezed. "Vincent, would you like to meet your children?"

He couldn't speak and nodded his head instead. Catherine smiled more and called their children over. "Well, are you going to stand there, or come over here?"

Both children smiled and bounded over to the side of the bed. Vincent just continued to stare at them while Catherine coaxed the children to carefully join their parents in the bed.

Jacob helped Rosie climb up the side of the large bed, and then she helped pull her brother up. They sat on the edge so not to sit on Catherine's leg. They smiled up at Vincent with big eyes. Both were just brimming with excitement.

"Vincent, meet your son, Jacob, and your daughter, Rosie."

"Does dis mean we a family now?" Jacob asked, a tiny lisp forming from his missing tooth.

"And we stay with Daddy and Jacob?" Rosie added.

"That's right," Catherine answered.

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison. Before either one could stop them, Jacob and Rosie launched themselves at Vincent; Rosie on his left and Jacob on his right between him and Catherine. The force knocked him back a bit and Catherine worried about his injuries. Luckily Vincent caught them without causing much pain. Instead he slowly put his arms around the children.

Looking down Vincent never felt more proud in his entire life. When Catherine came into his life he had dreamed of a life that could never be, but never had he allowed himself to think of children. Once he had told Catherine about children waiting to be born yet he assumed they would be with a man from Above. Of course a small part of him wished for those children to be his own. Now here they were before his eyes.

Catherine smiled and leaned over and kissed Vincent's bristled cheek. Then she recalled that it was well past midnight. Her smile grew and she couldn't stop the small giggle in her throat.

"What is it Catherine?" Vincent pulled back from Jacob and Rosie. He was curious as to what could possible be so funny as to make her laugh. Not that he didn't enjoy hearing her whimsical laugh (something her never thought he'd hear ever again), but it still puzzled him.

"I was just thinking," she smiled, "it's past twelve o'clock isn't it?"

"Yes, we'll past then," checking his internal clock, he knew it was pretty early. "The children really should be in bed..."

"No Vincent," she chuckled, "I was referring that today is January 12th." She leaned in closure and whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday Vincent."

"Happy birfday Daddy!"

"Happy birth day!"

Vincent of course was stunned speechless. He had completely forgotten about today. But now that it had been brought up, he couldn't have asked for a better surprise. Not only did he have the love of a beautiful, wonderful woman, but she had also given him two equally beautiful children. He had a family all his own. His eyes became watery and he had to shut them, while a smile grew on his face.

"I never thought I could be so blessed," Vincent said then, opening his tear filled eyes, turned to Catherine. "Such a gift... I never would have thought possible. A family... m-my family."

Oh how wonderful those words felt on his lips. The joy in his heart burst. Before he knew what he was doing, Vincent enfolded his family into his arms.

Catherine, caught by surprise, eagerly wrapped one arm around Vincent's back while the other found its way around her children. Tears coursed down her own face as she held her children and the man she loved with all her heart.

Jacob and Rosie were excited and laughed in their parents' arms. Their laughter was infectious and soon Catherine and Vincent were joining in, tears of joy escaping from their eyes.

Another chuckle was heard from the entryway. The small family paused and looked up to see Father in the entrance. He smiled down at the sight before his eyes.

"Father, what are you doing up so early?" Vincent asked, his arms still around Catherine and the children.

"I was checking on my patients," Father stepped into the chamber, "and was just about to make my way toward Catherine's chamber when I hear a message on the pipes. Apparently one of the sentries spotted Jacob and Rosemary wandering the Tunnels. I could only assume they were headed here."

Even though Father's tone hinted no anger toward them, Jacob and Rosie still buried themselves against their parents.

Father chuckled. "It's alright children, I'm not angry. However," his eyes shifted to Catherine, "But I would prefer you not running about with that leg Catherine. You're not even supposed to be on your feet for at least three days. Unless you want any more damage done, you would do better to remain in bed."

Catherine nodded. She knew he was right and that it would be pointless to argue.

"Now, I suggest you get back to your bed so that we can properly elevate that leg my dear," Father continued, "I'll send for someone to assist you to the guest chamber. Once you get settled in I'll be stopping by to examine you."

"Father, isn't there a way Catherine can remain here?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"No Vincent, both you and Catherine need proper rest if you want your injuries to heal. I'm afraid Catherine will need a separate room for now. And before you ask, I am not putting either of you on a cot, so you will just have to be patient."

Both Catherine and Vincent sighed. They knew Father was right that they needed time to heal. Besides once their injuries were completely healed, they could spend plenty of time together. It still did not make it any easier.

"Now then," Father rose to get up, "I'll see to getting someone to assist Catherine."

"Thank you Father," Catherine called out as he exited the chamber. They could here him tapping out a message in the passageway before he left. Then she turned back to her family. "Well, looks like I won't be staying much longer. Vincent, will you be alright?"

Try as he might Vincent couldn't keep the small disappointment from his eyes, and his voice. "As much as I wish to comply with Father's assessment, I do not want to be separated from you."

"Vincent I'm just down the hall. Besides I'll only be in bed for a few more days, and then I'll be up and about. And you're a faster healer than I am. You'll see me soon enough." She smiled, hoping that her encouragement was enough.

"I know, but there is one thing Catherine."

"What is it?"

"I…" Vincent was cut off as two sentries, Daniel and James, entered the chamber with a stretcher. They carefully lifted her onto the stretcher and proceeded to carry her back to her guest chamber.

"I guess I'll see you later Vincent," she called and then was gone from view.

Vincent never took his eyes off the spot and leaned back into the headboard. He still wished to speak with Catherine but it would have to wait. Meanwhile, he could use this time to think about some upcoming changes that would need to be made right away. The first would be to make his chamber more private, and not a high way for everyone to barge into. His thought process was interrupted when he noticed Jacob and Rosie were still sitting on the bed with him.

"I thought you had gone with your mother."

"We wanna stay wif you," Jacob said, "and Fadder say no play wif Mommy cause she hurt."

"Please Daddy?" Rosie looked up with the saddest puppy-dog eyes, and a little pout on her lip. She had mastered this little face whenever she wanted Catherine to read the 'one more story' before bedtime.

Vincent was no match for the toddler's little maneuver. Instantly he agreed to let them stay until Mary came to collect them for breakfast. While they waited Vincent had his children pick out a story he could read to them. He was just finished _The Velveteen Rabbit_ when Mary arrived. She set down a tray for Vincent then escorted the children to the dinning hall for breakfast.

**XXX**

"Here Vincent, open this one next," Eric handed Vincent another present.

"Why thank you." he carefully unwrapped the small gift to reveal a hand knit scarf. It was one of the last of many gifts he had received in the last hour. Everyone had been dropping by his chamber to wish Vincent a happy birthday and give him his or her gifts. But what made the occasion even more special were the congratulations on Catherine's return, and about Vincent being a father. Word spreads quickly on the pipes.

Vincent placed the gifts with the others, said his thanks, and then watched as the last group exited his chamber. Father stood by his bedside and gathered the gifts onto the table. He was just about to leave when…

"All right, where the hell are ya hiding him?" A familiar head of fiery red hair entered the chamber. "Hey there he is! How ya feeling Puss? Don't take this the wrong way, but damn! Ya look like something the cat dragged in."

"Tasha, is that really necessary?" Peter asked as he followed her into the chamber.

"Like my pal Dory says, 'When angry count to ten, when very angry swear.' Unfortunately I got a tendency to let some slip now and then. Hey, I'm only human." She laughed then stepped up to Father. "So you must be Puss and Scar Face's old man. Nice ta meet cha, name's Tasha."

Father shook her hand, though Vincent noted the scowl toward Tasha's behavior. "Yes, it's a… pleasure to meet you. I also must give you my thanks Miss Tasha. You not only helped save my grandson, but I understand you and you relatives have been looking out for Catherine and Rosemary as well."

"Ah ya don't have to do that. Cathy and Ro are like family, and now that she's got her men back, it just got bigger. Anyway, I know the big guy here needs his beauty rest, so I just wanted to drop these off." Tasha placed a few small wrapped packages on Vincent's lap. "Just some gifts from Cathy and the kids. So you open those, and I'm gonna pop over and see the little momma."

Tasha walked out of the chamber, leaving the three men. Father took the liberty to "discuss" Tasha's behavior with Peter quite vehemently. Meanwhile Vincent began opening the gifts. The two smaller ones were from Jacob and Rosie. Rosie had made a small beaded bracelet with multicolored wooden beads, while Jacob had created a plastic beaded necklace. He smiled and then turned his attention to the larger gift.

Carefully removing the paper, Vincent gasped when his gift from Catherine was revealed. It was a silver picture frame with intertwined roses engraved on the left side. Inside the frame was a picture of Catherine smiling while reclining in the grass. Jacob was sitting in front of her, while Rosie sat on top of her. Both children were laughing. The scene melted Vincent's heart as he traced the picture with one clawed finger. The he noticed an inscription on the right side of the frame. It read: What we have is all that matters. It's worth everything.

Vincent could not find the words. In his mind's eye he saw himself and Catherine on the night she said those very words to him. Now he could fully appreciate them as he looked down at the picture of his family.

Peter and Father paused in their discussion when they heard a deep sigh from Vincent. Both older physicians smiled at the sight of pure euphoria on the younger man's face as he looked down at the picture in his hands. Then, after a quick glance at each other, Father walked over to his son's bedside.

"Quite a lovely portrait," Father observed, "Would you like Peter or myself to deliver your thanks to Catherine for you?"

"No Father… I wish to thank her in person." Vincent placed the treasured gift on the top of his bookshelf under the stain glass window.

"Now my boy, I know you're itching to be up and about," Peter chuckled, "but you already popped a few stitches earlier this morning. However," noticing Vincent's distraught look, "perhaps we could pull out that old wheelchair from the storage room…" letting the sentence hang in the air.

Normally Vincent opposed to the idea of needed unnecessary help. However, he was in no mode to argue with either of the elder physicians and complied.

**XXX**

"So how ya holdin' up Cathy?" Tasha asked as she sat on the side of the bed, careful to avoid nudging Catherine's elevated leg. Catherine was propped up against the headboard with Jacob and Rosie on either side of her.

"Oh I'm doing fine, but I hate being stuck in bed. I haven't been able to see Vincent since this morning."

"Well don't worry, I was just over there and I'll tell ya, he's just as restless as you. I barely sedated him with a few birthday gifts." A sly smirk crossed her face. "Although, now that I think of it that probably just made him wanna come here even more."

Suddenly there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Catherine and Tasha turned around to see Peter pushing Vincent in a wheelchair at the doorway. Catherine smiled as she noticed Vincent wore the presents their children had made him. What she did not see was the small item Vincent hid underneath his hands that were lying on his lap.

Tasha laughed. "Well, speak of the devil and you'll see his horns. Were your ears burning or something, Puss?"

Peter tried to suppress a chuckle (failing miserably) as he wheeled Vincent over to his ladylove. Tasha took the hint and asked the twins if they wanted to raid the kitchen with her. They eagerly agreed and followed Tasha out of the chamber, Peter right behind them. And then there were two.

Vincent reached over and took Catherine's hand in his own. She smiled brightly at him and gently squeezed his hand. "How did you like your gifts?"

"Each was a joy I shall treasure, but you, Catherine, are my greatest gift." He took the hand he held and brought it to his lips. "But Catherine, there is something I wish to give you."

"Now Vincent you now the rules," she tried to scold, "It's your birthday; only you get the presents."

"It is not so much a present, than it is something I wish to return to you." He turned over her hand so that her palm faced upwards. "If you'd please close your eyes…"

Catherine humored him and shut her eyes. Reaching for the item in his lap, Vincent drew out the little leather pouch and emptied its contents into his hand. He replaced the ceramic rose to the pouch before slipping the item around his neck. Then he took the precious crystal necklace and placed it in Catherine's outstretched hand.

When she felt the item in her hand Catherine opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. "My necklace! But… I thought… " tears forming in her eyes, "Oh Vincent, where on earth did you find it?"

"The night after your funeral, I wanted answers to the gaps in my memory. I thought if I could remember what happened the night in the cavern, I would discover what had become of our Bond; what had cost me to lose you." His face fell as he remembered that night all to well. "But then I discovered your crystal. It became my last link to you, until I learned of Jacob, but even after, I could not bring myself to part with it."

Tears streamed down her face. The thought of him carrying her necklace in the same pouch she had made him, alongside her mother's rose… meant more than she could say. She took the chain in her hand and placed it over her head. The crystal settled into its familiar place on her chest, as if it had never left.

The sight of Catherine wearing her necklace again made him melt. Something about it just made her homecoming all the more real. He reached over and took her hand in his again. Such happiness radiated off her that he could almost feel it in his own heart. In fact, strangely enough, he could feel it. He could sense her happiness over the return of her crystal, and the love she had for him. His eyes widened and he could not breath.

Catherine noticed that Vincent had become unusually quiet. She looked over and saw a look of wonder and shock on his face. She looked at him quizzically.

"Vincent, is something wrong?" she asked.

"C-Catherine…" his voice barley above a whisper, "I, I-I feel it."

"Feel what? Vincent you're not making any sense."

"Catherine I, I think it has returned." He could not believe the joy rising in him at this point. "I think our Bond… has returned."

"What?" Catherine almost didn't believe him. There had been times when she dared hoped that their Bond would returned. After her abduction and escape from Gabriel, she lost faith that it would ever happen. "Are you sure?"

Vincent just chuckled and smiled at her with one of those rare smiles that exposed his fangs. Taking her hand he placed it over his heart. She could feel it beating beneath her fingertips. Then, just as she was about to question him again, Catherine felt a small tug at her own heart. Her side of the Bond had never been as strong as his, but there was always been a faint pulse that let her know whenever Vincent was near, or needed her help.

"Oh Vincent!" Catherine threw her arms around his neck. He held her close, enraptured in the feeling of her heart beating alongside his own once again. Oh how he'd missed that feeling. Never again would he take their love for granted again. Vincent had some very big plans for the future. And he intended to spend every single moment with Catherine by his side. For now they just held each other as their Bond enfolded them both in their never ending love for each other.


	15. Chapter 14

**Epilogue:**

The sun coursed through the open window, filling up the room. A stray beam glided directly over Vincent's eyes. He moaned at the interruption of his peaceful slumber and raised his arm to block the offending light. With his eyes shaded Vincent began to open his eyes. When his vision focused at first he saw the outline of his arm. Then the room became clearer, but he was surprised to see that he was not in his chamber.

_Where am I?_ he thought. The room was large and painted a cool gray. There was also a large dark oak vanity to one side, next to a large walk-in-closet, and a master bathroom. The window where the offending sunlight appeared was actually a set of French doors that lead out to a small balcony.

A smaller flicker of light caught his eye. Following Vincent saw it was coming from the arm (which he now saw was bare) he was holding up. Looking more closely Vincent saw a golden band encompassing the ring finger of his left hand. He studied it, wondering where it had come from, when a small sound caught his attention. He turned his head, only to have his nose instantly buried in soft, brown hair.

Catherine was curled up at his side, her hair spilling over her bare shoulders, while the blanket was pulled over her chest and half her shoulders. Vincent's other arm was wrapped protectively around her waist over the blankets. She smiled in her sleep as she snuggled into him. Her finger absentmindedly grazed the golden hairs on his chest. Suddenly the memories of about two months ago came flooding back.

After Gabriel had been defeated the Council had agreed on making Catherine and Rosie permanent members of the Tunnel community. Their things were moved from Peter's house into Vincent's chamber. Of course it was still six weeks before Catherine's leg was fully healed. Vincent was also bedridden until Father removed the stitches from his side. During the first week Jacob and Rosie acted as messengers between their parents.

The Council had also agreed to make Tasha and her family Helpers. After the run-in with Gabriel's goons, Joe Maxwell had demanded answers about Catherine. The Council had been hesitant to allow Joe to know of the Tunnels because he was the new D.A., and there were concerns with how he would react. Luckily Tasha had come up with a brilliant plan. With Maize and Katie's connections with the C.I.A. and the F.B.I., Catherine's name was already buried deep in the Witness Protection Program.

Tasha met with Joe and explained that Catherine had contacted the F.B.I. and notified them when she discovered Gabriel's plans after she escaped. They had insisted that Catherine disappear. Luckily for them Gabriel had already faked Catherine's death for them. But since they did not know how many men Gabriel had in his organization, Catherine's true whereabouts needed to remain secret. Oddly enough Joe bought the story, especially after Tasha produced Catherine's forms, but he insisted on seeing Catherine. A meeting was arranged as soon as Peter and Father said she was all right to move around.

After five weeks Catherine was well enough to move into Vincent's… _their_ chamber. Rosie had already been moved into Jacob's room and even had her own bed. Although sometimes the twins would share one of the two beds if either one had had a nightmare, or had fallen asleep after Vincent had read them a story. Catherine finally had a sense of being home.

Yet Vincent had been restless. Although he had everything he ever dreamed of, there was one thing that plagued him constantly. For one thing, his relationship with Catherine seemed to have fallen back into the old rut. Only, now it involved kisses in the privacy of their chamber. Yet that was were the intimacy ended. Vincent decided to speak to Father about it, and Father simply told him to do what he thought was right. With that in mind, Vincent had invited Catherine to join him at their favorite spot by the Falls. After simply enjoying the view and reading some of Shakespeare's Sonnets, Vincent stood up. He reached out and took Catherine's hands in his, pulling her to her feet.

Catherine had no idea what was going on until Vincent dropped down to one knee, still holding her hands. He began telling her how much he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, if she would have him. Of course Catherine immediately said "yes" and dropped to her knees to embrace him. When the tears began forming in her eyes, Vincent slipped one hand from her to reach into a hidden pocket inside his cloak. He pulled out a black, velvet box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a small diamond in the center. The ring had once belonged to Father's wife, Margaret, and Father had given the ring to Vincent when they had had their talk.

The wedding had taken place one moth after the proposal. Catherine had looked beautiful in her mother's wedding gown (Peter had retrieved it from storage), and the twins were little angels in the new outfits Mary had made for them. Tasha and her family were invited (Tasha being Catherine's maid of honor), and were overjoyed to meet Catherine's family, especially Vincent. Devin and Charles were also in attendance as Vincent's best man and groomsman. It was a beautiful ceremony and the reception had been just as wonderful.

Catherine and Vincent spent a majority of the evening dancing with one another whenever they weren't talking with friends and family. Charles kept the children company as the watched Sebastian do his magic tricks. It was also noted that Tasha and Devin seemed inseparable the entire night.

Afterwards Vincent and Catherine were about to depart for their chamber when Father approached them. As it happened, Father told them that they were depart for Catherine's cabin tomorrow, and take the next two weeks for their honeymoon. Of course this stunned both Catherine and Vincent. Apparently everyone in the Tunnels felt that their favorite couple deserved this. Of course there had been one small catch, two actually. Neither Jacob nor Rosie wanted to be separated from their parents for that long. Tasha offered to have the children stay with her for the first two nights, and then watch them whenever the couple needed some alone time. The following evening, with the help of Tasha and Katie, Vincent and Catherine were packed for their trip.

Drawing himself back to the present Vincent smiled down at his beloved wife. Wife. To think such a blessing could have been bestowed upon one such as him. To have all he ever dreamed of once seemed impossible.

Slowly Catherine started to stir. She stretched her stiff muscles before her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him with such love in her eyes and smiled. That smile did it for him, and soon Vincent was kissing her.

"Mmm, good morning to you too," she smiled more.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Vincent asked as he drew her closer.

"Of course," she giggled. She inched herself upward to place a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Would you like to watch the sunrise?"

"If you will join me Catherine, I may find the strength to leave this bed." Both arms snaked around her as Vincent pulled Catherine on top of him. "I'd much rather enjoy this morning in your company."

This surprised her, but not by much. Their first night alone at the cabin had been peaceful, but the second night showed her just how playful Vincent could get. It had surprised them both, but the night had been spent with just them and their love. Just as she was getting comfortable the telephone rang.

Catherine groaned and dropped her head onto Vincent's chest. She knew she needed to answer it, but the phone had been relocated to the living room. Sliding herself from their bed, Catherine walked over to the vanity and slipped on her robe before exiting the room.

Vincent sighed when she left. Then he decided to get up himself. He threw off the covers and retrieved a pair of flannel pants that were lying near the bed. Slipping them on he made his way over to the balcony. He stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air before taking in his surroundings. The view from Catherine's cabin was amazing. Not only was it miles from any neighbors, but the lake shone as the sunlight bounced off the water.

When they first arrived, and after packing all their supplies away, Catherine and Vincent took a stroll around the cabin. Vincent had never seen so many stars before. He remembered when he looked over at Catherine how happy she looked. The next day they had gone to Catherine's secret glen. They had laid down in the tall grass and watched cloud formations. They were planning to have a picnic when by a stroke of luck a couple of deer passed through.

Vincent closed his eyes as he placed his hands on the balcony, enjoying the morning breeze. The memory was still clear in his mind of the doe and her two young fawns. He could hear Catherine gasp in delight as the deer came close enough for them to touch. He was in an utter state of bliss.

This was the state Catherine found him in. She had just gotten off the phone and returned to rejoin her husband in bed. She thought maybe they could have a few more minutes to cuddle together when she noticed the bed was vacant. It didn't take her long to find him out on the balcony. She smiled and slowly walked up behind him. She knew through their Bond that he knew she was there, but it didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and snuggled her face into his back.

"That was Tasha. She said she'd bring Jacob and Rosie over about five."

"I hoped they enjoyed their stay," Vincent continued to stare at the landscape. One of his hands rose to settle over her hands.

"Oh I'm sure they did," Catherine assured, "and I bet Jacob enjoyed getting to know Thomas. You can bet those two will be up half the night telling us everything."

Vincent chuckled. Soon the cabin would loose the peaceful silence, but he had missed the children's presence. He reached around and pulled Catherine in front of him. He ran his fingers threw hair, twirling a few strands around his fingers. He liked the longer length of it. Catherine had almost decided on cutting it, but he had insisted she leave it. Not that he didn't like her hair when it was short. There was just something more mesmerizing with the longer length. And the way the sun shone off of it. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight.

Catherine was thinking the same thing. Vincent's hair seemed to turn pure gold in the sunlight and his eyes sparkled. Of course, they shone with all the love he had for her. She could imagine he was seeing that same love reflected in her own eyes. And the way his finger gently glided through her hair. She couldn't help but lean into his gentle touch. She sighed and her arms found their way around his neck.

"You know," her voice taking on a playful tone, "we still have the cabin to ourselves for a few more hours." She started leaning in more until their lips where barley a few inches apart. "What ever shall we do in the meantime?"

Vincent smiled and raised his brow. He stopped strumming his fingers through her hair and wrapped both arms around her back. A devilish gleam shone in his eye. "Hmm, whatever in deed my love? Perhaps I can make a suggestion."

"Oh? And, what might that be?"

Instead of answering her question, he brought one of his hands up to caress her cheek. She nuzzled into his touch and angled her head to the side. Slowly he leaned closer to her and his eyes became half lidded. Then he captured her lips in a loving kiss that soon became more passionate. Catherine eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him more tightly in hopes to bring them even closer. As the kiss deepened Vincent scooped Catherine in his arms bridal style and carried her back inside.

**The End  
**

**XXX**

**AN:** Well that's the end of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again I do not own any of the BatB characters.**  
**


End file.
